A Little Something More
by KitKat71483
Summary: A continuation of Season 8, Episode 8, "The Wheels on the Bus". Dave/Pen pairing, romance. There is spanking, slight bondage, and light restraint mentioned. Please be aware and skip if it bothers you as warnings will be posted in front of chapters containing such. Romance, Humor, Friends, Flirts, Teasing. And, apparently I'm horrible at summaries! *grin* Please, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: No income has been or will be received for this fanfiction. I own none of the characters mentioned.)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**Season 8 Episode 8****: "The Wheels on the Bus"**

**_Rossi: Okay. Tonight you're coming to my house, we're going to listen to Tony Bennett on vinyl, and drink 18 year-old scotch.  
_**

**_Garcia: I don't drink scotch.  
_**

**_Rossi: You'll learn._**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"How many phones do you have Garcia?" Rossi said with a quirk of his lips. "Do I need to frisk you?"

Falling back into her routine playfulness, Penelope tilted her head down and looked up through her lashes at Rossi, "You have to work for the privilege of running your hands over this Goddess' body. Are you feeling 'frisky' enough for that, Super Agent Rossi?"

Rossi leaned back against the side of the elevator as the doors closed. Letting his eyes slide down over Penelope Garcia's lush form, stocking clad legs, and back up; pausing to admire curvy hips and round tight breasts before meeting Garcia's eyes, Rossi let his eyes reflect a hint of lust "I am only a man, Penelope, and you could tempt a saint."

Penelope froze for a moment, chills running over her skin at the look in Rossi's eyes. Women like her didn't get looks like that often, not from men like Rossi. But that look was definitely for her. Only her. Penelope felt a real smile pulling at her lips and she relaxed some as the lift slowed the closer to Garage level it came. Rossi righted himself to stand beside Penelope as the lift shivered to a halt.

Placing a hand on Penelope's back as they stepped from the lift, he guided her through the garage toward where her car was parked. Movement in the next lane over caught his eye and he could see Lynch and the new red headed tech walking away. Rossi turned back to Penelope, hoping she hadn't noticed, only to catch her quick murmur, "well, my little Tesoro, maybe a saint isn't what I need tonight."

Opening the trunk, Penelope reached for her go bag only to have Rossi lean over her to sweep the strap of her light pink suitcase with the purple orchid on the corner from her hand. For a brief moment, she felt Rossi's chest pressed against her back, his hips cradling her ass, and his breath just past her ear. Closing her eyes, she felt those damn shivers again that raised the hairs on her arms. She turned to see Rossi carrying her go bag. Her bright PINK go bag with purple orchids on the corner. Penelope blushed quickly; Kevin always had a comment about her love of colors bleeding over onto everything she owned. "Sir, let me carry that! You don't want–"

"Penelope, you're coming to my cabin to relax, leave the 'sirs' here. And, seriously, you don't think my Italian manhood can stand up against carrying a pink suitcase for a luscious woman I'm escorting to my car? I believe I am insulted." Dave pulled an overly affronted face as he closed the trunk of the car. He smiled at Penelope's giggles and wrapped an arm around her waist to move her towards his SUV. He leaned down to rumble in her ear, "And, Kitten, if you continue to tempt this Italian Stallion, you're going to find out quickly that there is nothing fucking 'little' about the 'jewels' I possess." Rossi straightened back upright and placed pressure on Garcia's back to keep her moving as she faltered a little at the feel of his breath against her neck.

With a gasp, Penelope continued giggling, some from nerves, some from the excitement of being appreciated by an attractive man, and some just from being able to relax for the evening. And with that last giggle, she decided she WAS going to Dave's cabin (and he was going to be Dave for tonight at least) and she WAS going to relax. Damn it!

_ (elsewhere in the parking garage)_

Kevin turned distracted eyes to Leah, his escort this evening. They had been talking for a few weeks now, and this was their third date. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so guilty about not telling Penelope that he was talking to someone. He had proposed marriage to her. And she had turned him down. Was he not supposed to talk to anyone else? For how long? He had never been good at all this. What were the rules? Leah had asked him last week to tell Penny that he and Leah were dating and he had said he would. The time just never seemed to come around at the right moment.

"Have you told Penelope that you're seeing someone yet?" Leah looked at Kevin. He seemed so distracted. He had said the case he and Penelope were working on was finished. "Did something happen?"

Kevin flushed. "Well. Uhm, I hadn't had a chance to tell her about us yet. I went to tell her after I got her page and got called in to work that emergency case with the bus of missing kids. After it was over with, we finished filing out reports and we were leaving. And, well, she asked if I wanted to hang out tonight. I ended up telling her I had plans with someone that couldn't be canceled." Kevin looked down. "Leah, she looked so let down. "

Hearing a noise, Leah glanced over her shoulder. Slowing to a stop, she pulled on Kevin's arm, stopping him as well. "I think she'll be fine Kevin."

"Do you think I should have told her later? Maybe tried to cheer her up first after that horrible case we worked, and maybe tell her another day? She doesn't have many friends. She's always at work or away with her team. She hasn't begun dating anyone and I don't think she has anyone." Kevin's forehead wrinkled a little in thought.

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about Penelope, Kevin. " Leah's eyes were still focused on something behind them. Turning Kevin followed her gaze to see Penelope standing at her car with someone. "Isn't that David Rossi with her?" They both watched as he shut the trunk of Penelope's car, took her suitcase in one hand while Penelope placed her hand on Rossi's chest, earnestly explaining something they could not hear to him. A murmur of sound reached them as Rossi replied before Penelope's giggles pealed through the garage. Both sets of eyes watched, one set slightly envious and the other a tinge jealous as Rossi wrapped an arm around Penelope's waist and led her away to a dark SUV, leaning down to whisper in her ear, producing more giggles from Penelope as he whisked her to the passenger side of the SUV and encased her in its comfort.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(Author's Note: This is my first ever published fanfic. For any ship that I read and enjoy. I don't know what I was thinking other than I just wanted something MORE to happen at the end of this scene. So, this is my something more. Hope you enjoy it. KK)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: As always, no money is being made from this and I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. But I do like to play with they every now and then.

I wanted to make things between Dave and Penelope a little more personal, but still keep that flirting sassiness that so defines Penelope Garcia.)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"We need to go shopping, before Tony and Scotch ensue." Rossi said, pulling into a local store.

Penelope turned in her seat, "Bennet, Scotch, and you're feeding me as well? My pet, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful evening." With a naughty grin, "Your three ex-wives have trained you well."

Opening his door, Rossi grinned, he was enjoying this flirting. Now he saw why Morgan always had a smile after calling her, it was a real ego boost. After that first day she walked into the office, she had always drawn his eye. And, after seeing her that fateful night in her apartment with a naked Lynch, he couldn't help but think of her sometimes, and wonder. Well, as he had told her, he was only a man, and he was no saint. "I learn something from all the women of my acquaintance." Rounding the SUV, he opened the door for Penelope. Putting both hands around her waist, he helped her from the vehicle, and paused for just a moment to look down into her eyes before letting go, "What will you be teaching me, Kitten?"

Dragging her nails down Rossi's arm as she walked past him, Penelope let her eyes run down his long form before replying, "There are many talents I have that you would greatly appreciate, Super Agent Rossi, many you would joyfully beg me on your knees to use on your behalf." With a wink, Penelope began walking towards the store, putting an extra sway into her step, ignoring those damn tingles Rossi's fingers gripping her hips left in her.

Rossi could only stare a moment as she walked away. Watching those hips sway under that slip of a dress. The only thought in his head for a moment being what he would give to see that walk without that dress between him and what would surely be nirvana. With a step to follow her, Rossi began to contemplate the many ways he could commence his begging **_from his knees_**.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"No meat?" Rossi looked horrified.

"None" Penelope verified.

"Pasta it is. Good thing I make an excellent pesto. Lead the way to the vegetable aisle, my Goddess." Rossi shook his head at the thought. _Vegetarian?_

As they gathered vegetables, Rossi couldn't help but ask "What about hamburgers? Don't you miss hamburgers? What about steak?"

Penelope smiled. That was usually the first question everyone asked. "Sometimes. But, it's not the taste I miss, it's the people and times I associate with them. Fourth of July dinners with my family, Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners-"

"So, what changed? What moved you to become a vegetarian?" Rossi finished gathering what he needed as they strolled through the aisles. Penelope watched, every now and then reaching for something he indicated on her side of the aisle. Rossi was either focused on her or on what he was gathering. His eyes never strayed to anyone else, except to move the shopping cart around another shopper. Even when she was out with Kevin, his eyes still strayed to see who was around them, kind of doing an internal assessment. Rossi had taken one overall glance at where all the aisle and exits and people were when they first entered, and every once in a while he would give the area one all encompassing look, but he never let his gaze linger on any one person. You know, for the office Lothario, he was actually a real gentleman. Damn! It was making him even hotter.

"The best explanation, and probably truest, is it makes me feel better about myself. The simple explanation, my sexy Profiler, you have probably already thought of. It's meat. It was once alive, and now it's not." With a grimace, Penelope glanced away from Rossi for a brief moment. "It's too close to what I see people doing to each other with our cases. Treating people as if they aren't people."

Pulling to a stop, Rossi ran his hand gently up and down Penelope's arm before pulling her in to cradle her against his shoulder, regardless of where they were. "Kitten, you have gone through some tough times with a few of our cases, haven't you?" Looking down, he remembered his first sight of this beautiful woman. Her entrance into the room, her flair, her scent, and her rapidly covering her eyes crying "Is it gone? Is it gone?" revealing a touching innocence that, at the time, he had cynically thought she would have to lose. And as he grew to know the team he had worked with, and became part of that team, he began to try and protect them, but especially her. Not sure exactly when he went from cynically thinking that she would have to lose that innocence to do her job, to trying to protect her and her innocent outlook on the world, he wasn't sure. He just knew, coming into work in the mornings and not having a smiling, effervescent, Penelope Garcia there, sassing her friends while also trying to mother them, would not be worth showing up for.

Snuggling into the comfort he was offering, she sighed, "It's not just our team. I'm on call for 2 other teams. Sometimes, I have to recharge. And, as much as I love all of you, sometimes you all make me so very tired, my love."

Arriving at the register, Rossi removed his arm reluctantly from around Penelope and began pulling items from the cart for the clerk to scan. It seems Kevin Lynch must not have been taking care of Penelope's peace of mind, even when they were together. He had been very angry at Lynch for breaking up with Penelope when she had wanted to wait before getting married and refused his proposal. But, now, he was thinking it might have been a good thing Lynch had. Rossi would have hated to have to go and threaten a man in his own home for not taking care of his wife. And, if Kevin had actually hurt Penelope, he would have had to rip his dick off. And a farm would have just offered too many hiding places for a body. The temptation would have been too great. Looking at Penelope, he smiled, "Then you will just have to let this old Italian Romeo pamper you for tonight." Looking back at the register, he winced, he hadn't meant to throw that 'old' in there and hoped she hadn't noticed.

With Penelope carrying one of the light plastic bags, and him carrying the other two in one hand, he took her arm as they left and walked back to the SUV. Penelope luxuriated in the attention Rossi was giving her. Rossi had touched her more in this short evening so far than Kevin had on their dates. Kevin never felt comfortable with PDAs (Public Displays of Affection). It used to make her feel like Kevin was ashamed of her in some way, in her more insecure moments. Like he didn't want people to know he was actually **_with_** her when they were out in public. Having Rossi escort her, open her doors, lift her in and out of the SUV, hugging her in public, comforting her without worry about where they were, and especially having those hands splayed across her back as they walked and on her hips when he helped her in and out of the SUV were having a very strong effect on her lust meter. In fact, if she was in one of her video games and she had had one of those bars over her head and it filled up as her lust for one sexy super agent grew, it would be close to filled already and she would have a new super power, woo hoo! With a private grin at her thoughts and the tune to Zelda playing in her head, she finished fastening her seatbelt as Rossi put the rest of their groceries in the back and walked around to climb into the driver's seat.

Reaching over to grip Rossi's thigh for just a moment, Penelope paused till Rossi glanced at her, "And, just so you know, all the times us girls, and quite a few guys, gossiped and lusted after you at the office, the word 'old' never got used. Most of the time, we all agreed, someone with your confidence must be very 'knowledgeable'" and Penelope added an extra waggle of her eyebrows and a seductive caress where her fingers were resting on Dave's thigh, "so, Romeo, just know, you have a lot of reputation to live up to." Slowly drawing her fingers away from Dave's thigh, she let her nails scratch across the suddenly tense thigh muscle as she drew back.

Dave reached out and seized her hand before she could finish pulling it back, running his fingers over her knuckles as he cranked the engine and put the vehicle in gear. Bringing her hand to his lips, he smiled before brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles, flicking the tip of his tongue at the webbing between her index and middle finger, reminiscent of other actions. He grinned at the shiver he felt from his sweet companion before tucking her hand back on his thigh and turning his attention to his driving.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(I think of Dave and Penelope primarily as a Romance, with the possibility of hot sex and sensual sassy flirting between them. I hope I can maintain the image in my head with the words I put them to. Aughh! Insecurity abounds in my life! LOL! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy! KK)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: As always, I do not own and no money is made or received for this or any of the characters mentioned. Though said characters may be returned a little dirty. LOL!

This has me a little worried. I didn't intend for this scene to be so long. But, it sounds and feels right and seems to be ended in the right place.

Reviews appreciated!)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"Dave, this is not just a cabin. This is THE cabin!" In her amazement, Penelope used Dave's name as she turned around looking at the kitchen and living room. "This is amazing." Garcia placed the bags on the counter as she moved to the center of the room and looked around. The cabin was one main floor with a fireplace on one wall with a couch and chair before it. One wall held a flat screen TV and entertainment center while another held floor to ceiling book shelves. She and Rossi had entered the cabin at the kitchen and there was a stairway leading up to a loft above the kitchen, which held a bedroom and full bathroom. There was a small room off the kitchen that held a toilet and sink for quick access. But everything on the ground floor was open, kitchen and living room area only separated by a low bar that held three stools.

"Look in the refrigerator and set out the bottle of white wine. Then have a seat, while I bring in the wood for the fire. This one large room is mainly heated by the fireplace. I have a gas heater in the bedroom and the bathroom though." Dave turned to head back outside. He hadn't been planning this when he left work this evening. He never brought anyone to his cabin. This was his place to escape to. The invitation to join him tonight had just seemed to flow from him as soon as Penelope had spoken to him. And right now, the thought of that one loft bedroom kept returning to haunt him. Taking the time to re-adjust his pants before bending and lifting an armful of wood, David could only wonder how long Penelope could actually go without being connected to her extended network online. That woman had the world literally at her fingertips at any given moment. Maybe he could keep her distracted from the world, at least for tonight.

Coming back inside after his third armful of wood, he found that Penelope had put up the cold food items and was busy rinsing vegetables and setting them to the side. "Kitten, you're a guest and I'm going to be cooking for you" David protested.

"Ah, my _caramellino_, you must let me help. I'm not a chef, but I can help do the little things for you." Opening a cabinet door, she tried reaching for a pot for the pasta on the top shelf.

David enjoyed the site of Penelope's dress rising above her knees as she reached over her head. He let his eyes travel over her, from heels, smooth skin, and slip of a dress and to the top of her blonde tresses. Taking a step forward till he could feel those voluptuous hips nestled against his, and taking one more step he hustled Penelope till she was pressed between him and the counter, her back to his front. Releasing a growl at the feel of his hard length pressed against Penelope's ass, Dave paused a moment before leaning up over her to reach the pot she was trying to get. Putting it to the side, he placed his hands on her hips and pressed closer for a few seconds as he leaned down to speak lowly in her ear, "I told you, _streghetta mia_, there is nothing 'little' here." Taking a heady whiff of her scent, David eased back from where Penelope was now clutching the counter. "I'm going to go start a fire. I'll be right back."

Penelope slowly forced herself to release the death grip she had on the counter as she murmured to herself, "_'going to start a fire'_? As if the man hasn't started one here already," Her whole body was on fire! And, David Rossi-! He was attracted to **_her_**. There was no hiding that. And he wasn't trying to. Penelope gathered her thoughts with a firm will. And if that was how he was going to react each time she happened to call him little, she could see a great many times that 'little' would be mentioned in the future. With a chuckle, she turned to the sink and ran some water into the pot, adding a touch of oil and salt to the water, then the pasta, she set it on the stove to start to boil.

Penelope turned just in time to watch Dave take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves before he bent down on one knee before the fireplace. Leaning onto the counter and propping her head in her hands, she watched with a high degree of lust as his pants pulled tight over that wonderful Italian ass as the muscles in his arms, revealed by the rolled up sleeves to his black shirt, moved under that wonderful tanned skin as he put wood in the fireplace and started a fire. Damn, that man was sex on a stick and she wouldn't mind a chance to taste.

Dave stood up and headed to the kitchen, walking around the bar; he found a corkscrew and opened the bottle of wine. Pulling a decanter from the cabinet, he slowly filled it from the wine bottle before setting it on the counter.

Penelope had swiveled to lean back against the bar as Dave had come into the kitchen. With a coquettish look, Penelope lightly asked, "My sexy Romeo, do you plan on getting me sloshed tonight and having your wicked way with me?"

"Sit while I prepare our dinner." Taking Penelope's hand, he pulled her around to the other side of the bar and pulled out a stool, "I seem to remember you telling me that I would be begging 'on my knees' for you to use your skills for me. Consider this as the beginning of me trying to persuade you." Dave ran his hand from Penelope's arm down and over one hip before stepping back and walking back to the other side of the bar to begin the pesto.

Chatting back and forth for a few minutes while David chopped and mixed ingredients before putting the sauce on to simmer, Penelope felt herself gradually starting to really relax and start feeling like she belonged here. Dave was cooking and they were talking, flirting, and he didn't act like she didn't belong or like she might have said the wrong thing or spoken out of turn. This was so casual and relaxing. The only problem? Dave was so damn stimulating, at least to her senses. He was interested in her as well. The real problem? She didn't know if she could have only one night with Dave. He could be so addictive. Putting the thought from her mind for now, she decided she would do as she had all evening, take what comes and make her decisions based on the situation as it happens. It had worked so far, this evening was quickly becoming one of her most enjoyable ones.

Dave put the pesto on the stove to simmer and checked the pasta Penelope had put on first. Pouring two glasses of wine, he came round the bar to hand one of the glasses to Penelope. Taking a seat on the other bar stool, he turned so that he was facing Penelope, one of her knees between both of his so that they were close, intimate. With a quiet look, he said "May we always look forward with happiness, and backward without regret." It was what he truly wished, for Penelope and honestly, for himself. He always wanted to be able to see her happy face in the mornings at work. It was one of the saving graces of coming to work with this team and he did not want to see it disappear.

Putting his glass down, Dave cupped Penelope's knee between his hands as he looked at her. "Now, Kitten, why don't you tell me the complete story of Mr. Lynch and why I shouldn't go pull him ass backwards through a very small keyhole?" He let his fingers rest against the smooth warm skin of her leg as he asked this, hoping to provide some distraction in case Penelope was still upset over Lynch.

Taking another sip of her wine, Penelope set her glass down but left her fingers to play with the stem while she thought for a moment. Dave's hands were sidetracking her attention, warm and intimate where they lay. "Kevin wanted to buy the farm."

With a frown, "He was suicidal?" Dave's fingers clenched a little into Penelope's skin as he thought of all the scenarios that could have unfolded with Kevin in that frame of mind.

"No! No, not suicidal. He actually wanted to buy a farm. With me." Taking a breath, Penelope got ready to deliver a truth she had realized. It had come to her in those seconds after Kevin's proposal when he had first mentioned buying a farm, along with a strong sense of betrayal, and she had had plenty of time to think about it.

"He wanted us to get married and buy a farm. He wanted me to quit my job. Leave the BAU." Looking at David, she admitted something that had taken a long time for her to admit. "It really wasn't that Kevin had done something wrong. It was just; he was supposed to be safe. He worked where I worked, he knew and understood what it was I do for the BAU, he wanted a family, and I loved him. When he asked me to marry him, I think I knew it was coming, but I was hoping maybe we could have a long engagement, eventually getting married, and find a place here to make into a home for both of us. But, then, out of the blue, he started talking about leaving the BAU, buying a farm, having this whole different life. " With another sip of her wine, Penelope added the one hard truth that had put paid to the whole proposal, "and, at that moment, I realized, that no matter how much I cared about Kevin, how much I loved him, I didn't love him enough to leave my family. I didn't love him enough to leave you guys behind." With another sip, Penelope put her glass back down before looking at Dave. "Isn't that what love should be though? Two people that can't live without each other? That's what I've always thought it should be. And I realized that I could live without Kevin. But, I couldn't live without my family."

Dave looked into Penelope's eyes. "Kitten, I wish I could say something pithy and meaningful that would make you feel all better right now. I can say; you've come upon the one truth that it has taken me three divorces to realize." Dave pulled the fingers on one hand from Penelope's skin to take up his own wineglass. "I tried time and time again to devote myself. But, each time, by the end, my needs, what I wanted and what I thought would be best for us, usually became more important than what my ex-wives might have wanted. I would like to say I'm wiser now. Now, I know I'm a very selfish and arrogant man." Glancing at the simmering pesto, he knew they only had a few more minutes before he would have to get up. "It seems we both need to relax and recharge tonight, _cara_." Wanting to change the mood now that he knew his Kitten hadn't been damaged by Lynch, he curled his fingers below Penelope's knee and caressed into the hollow in the bend of her knee as he took a sip from his glass.

Penelope's insides trembled a moment at the feel of Dave's fingertips sliding under the edge of her skirt and stroking the area behind her knee. "It seems to me, I may need to spend some time with an arrogant and selfish man. If it's the right one. Maybe someone that is arrogant because he's proud of his skills and actually knows what he's doing, and maybe someone willing to be selfish enough to take the decisions out of my hands for a time. Trying to please someone that doesn't know what he wants is not an easy thing to do. My_ tigrotto,_ just to give me an answer to the biggest office question, just between you and me, how 'knowledgeable' a man are you?" With a cute simpering look, Penelope eased her foot off where she had propped it on the edge of her stool, and raising the leg that wasn't between Dave's, placed it on the outer leg of Dave's stool so that her skirt fell away from her knees and farther up her thighs. This also caused Dave's fingers to slide down the underside of her thigh as her muscle flexed with the movement.

_How could someone be so frozen in place but so very very hot?_ Dave wondered stupidly for a short minute of reflection. Looking at the glimpse of skin that ended at a shadow between her thighs, Dave could feel his pants tightening, blood surging to his lower body. Unable to stop, he slid his hand slowly higher watching as his thumb slid along her soft white skin and feeling that muscle in her thigh pulled tight as his fingers slid up the back of her thigh. Both he and Penelope were breathless, watching the slow movement of that hand, when suddenly a smell of scorching food brought them back to the present.

"Fuck!" Dave's low voiced swearing had a dark gruff sound to it as he clenched his hand around her thigh before standing up. For one brief moment Dave was standing between her spread thighs, as he had slid forward off his stool. Placing one hand on the bar, he curved the other around Penelope's thigh pulling it higher and tighter against his hip, leaning towards Penelope till his lips brushed her ear. "Woman, do not think I haven't noticed that you called me 'little' again. We will be discussing that later" with a quick nip at her ear lobe that made Penelope flinch with delighted sensation; he let her leg back down beside her stool and moved a little stiffly around the bar, removing the pesto from the stove and draining the pasta.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: I just couldn't Lynch bash. Kevin never came across as a total loser to me. He just seemed like he tried really hard, but couldn't quite be what Penelope needed. So, this is how that explanation came out for me.

And, I wanted to notch up the sensual tension a bit.

Hope you enjoy, KK!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank all of you for the lovely comments! I'm still trying to work my way to how I see everything playing out. While also trying to keep Dave the sexy in control beast and Penelope the sweet sassy strong willed woman I love to watch. Hope all this keeps flowing the way I want it to go. Hope you enjoy!)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

As Penelope and Dave chattered comfortably, Penelope thought back for a moment during a lull in the conversation. Earlier, she had moved to get up and help Dave with putting out the dinnerware but he had shaken his head at her and pointed one firm finger at her saying "If you move closer to me right now, I will let everything burn. Stay right there." He had followed this statement with a slow perusal down her body and back up before meeting her eyes for an intense moment and turning to pull the garlic bread from the oven.

Now they were sitting at right angles to each other at the end of the bar. With an impious grin, Penelope looked at Dave "Mon petit loup, you are an excellent cook."

"Thank you." Looking at Penelope with a questioning glance, Dave asked something that had been hovering in his thoughts. "Bella, why haven't you and Morgan ever made a try of it?"

Penelope took a bite before answering. "That is a theory of mine. When I first started work with the team, I was captivated by Derek. He was nice, he was cute, and he just fell right into teasing me. It was what helped me feel part of the team so quickly. I would have went out with him back then in a minute, with no regrets. But he never took it any further then." Dave ate as Penelope spoke, listening and looking at her encouragingly, needing to hear her answer. "I finally accepted the fact that he wasn't interested in me that way and we formed this close relationship. I love him. And, a while back, I think he would have been open to a more intimate connection. But, by that time, we were such close friends. And, honestly, I had seen the women that Derek had been dating over the years. They were nothing like me. At that time, I was more insecure and I don't think I could have handled a dating relationship with Derek and retained our friendship."

"You two have a way of communicating that shuts out other people. Sometimes, the team wonders if we should leave the room to you two-" Dave's sentence had the lilt of a question at the end of it.

"The best way to describe it, I guess, would be to say-"with a crinkle between her brows, Penelope explained, "you know how you can admire someone for their looks or their attitude? You can appreciate that you are attracted to them, even enjoy feeling that attraction, you just acknowledge the fact that you don't want to proceed with a relationship based on that attraction. You can go to a museum, Dave, and admire the art, talk about what it means to you, but that doesn't mean you want to go to the effort of committing and buying the artwork to bring it home."

With a mischievous grin, Penelope said "Besides, thanks in part to you, there are all those pesky fraternization policies at work. Either you have been very circumspect with your own relationships or you have been keeping them away from the office lately."

"Kitten, honestly, I have moved on from being so defiant of the rules I thought at the time were confining; to just being comfortable with my life. And, having fleeting affairs with book groupies has no attraction for me anymore. Not that I regret any of that." With a chuckle, Rossi began putting up their dishes. "You may have many talents, Bella, but I have a wealth of experience."

Finished putting everything away, Dave walked around the bar and up to Penelope. Pulling her from the stool, he didn't step back, but kept her flush against his body. With one of her hands in his and his other hand against her hip, he leaned down and murmured, "let's talk about this habit you have of calling me 'little', Bella."

Looking up into Dave's eyes, Penelope asked, "and what 'punishment' have you decided upon, my dark eyed Romeo?"

"Oh, I've considered many things, my Bella. There's asking you for a favor" Dave swayed his hips with Penelope's for a moment and watched her face before adding, "and there's always the old ways of spanking." Dave groaned silently, if he hadn't been watching, he might have missed the darkening of his kitten's eyes at that statement. What was telling, she didn't immediately protest. Sliding his hand farther down and around, Dave gripped Penelope's ass, "Bella, you can't look at me like that right now. We won't make it to the scotch and vinyl that I promised you."

"You're not spanking me, Mon loup." Penelope protested sluggishly, her thoughts mired in the sensual pull that Dave had over her at that moment. Her skin felt like it was on fire she was caught in a fever of sensation. Dave's words causing a pulsing that went throughout her blood stream and overpowered her thinking.

"Not tonight at least" temptation was in Dave's voice as he slowly stepped backwards towards the entertainment center, pulling Penelope with him by the simple expedient of not releasing her. Stopping at the record player, he pulled out an album of Tony Bennett duets and started it playing. "You, strega dolce, will be dancing with me." Pulling Penelope back into his arms, with one hand on her hip and clasping her other hand with his, he began swaying with her, moving slowly.

Penelope tried to stop, sliding the hand on his shoulder to his chest, protesting, "Dave, I don't dance! I'm not any good at-"

"Kitten, dancing is like making love. You don't have to be worried about 'being good' at it. You just do it and enjoy it." Not letting her stop moving, Dave turned them both in a slow stepping, swaying circle, placing Penelope's other hand on his shoulder, and he slid both hands to her hips. Leaning down, he nuzzled into her loose hair_-damn, she had the sweetest scent_-and stated "and if you really enjoy it, it doesn't matter if you're in a roomful of people or entirely alone, dancing and making love is a beautiful thing."

Feeling her heart stutter a bit, Penelope enjoyed the sensation of Dave's hands on her. God, this was wonderful. Curling the hand on his shoulder around so she could slide her fingers over his neck and brush them into the ends of his hair, she sighed and relaxed back against him. Dave's magnetism overpowered her self-consciousness. She let her hand relax against Dave's chest as the next song started and felt the beat of his heart, enjoying the heat from his body. He was seducing her and she could feel her senses becoming disoriented. Looking up to make a comment, she caught a glimpse of arrogance in Dave's eyes. Oh, **_hell _**no! Yes, Dave had skills. But, she wasn't going to be categorized as a push over for him. Hell. No.

As the music changed to the next song, a more upbeat one, she pulled away from Dave a little, turning so that her back was nestled close to his front. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ dance. She was just never confident enough of her dancing to dance with someone she was attracted to. It was why she never worried about dancing with Reid or others. Kevin had been comfortable and safe, like she had said earlier. It was one of the reasons that she wouldn't dance with Derek when he asked her. But, Dave wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. And, he had made sure that she wasn't thinking about dancing when she was in his arms. Taking Dave's hands in hers, she placed them back around her waist and raised one hand to clasp around his neck, pulling him down a bit; she turned her head and as she moved her hips seductively against his, whispered to him "So, mon petit wolf, is that going to be my punishment? You're going to teach me to enjoy 'dancing'?" she added an extra emphasis to the word before turning her head to flick Dave's ear lobe with one touch of her tongue.

Dave closed his eyes. Damn the woman. His ear lobes were a sensitive place and she had just set fire to his whole system. Opening his eyes he looked down and saw the desire and challenge firing hers. With a grin, he met that challenge. For the next few songs, they passed the lead for each song back and forth between them, becoming more seductive and physical with each one. When the record ended, they were both breathing hard and feeling intense.

Pulling his hands reluctantly from Penelope, Dave put the next record on. Reaching to the cabinet beside the entertainment center, he took two glasses and the bottle of scotch and placing one of his arms around Penelope he urged her towards the wide couch sitting by the fire. At the couch, he set the bottle of scotch down on the coffee table along with the glasses. Pulling Penelope onto the couch beside him, he sat in the center of the sofa.

"Now, Bella" Dave poured a small shot in each glass and handed one to Penelope. "We're going introduce you to scotch. Hold your glass up and look at the color."

Penelope held her glass up and looked at the rich golden color. The firelight cast glimmers over everything, but the liquid in her glass seemed to shimmer richly.

Dave continued, "Swirl you glass and watch as the drops slide back down. This will tell you if it's a heavy body or light, thinner scotch." Watching Penelope, he told her the next step. "And now, tip it towards you like you are going to take a sip and take a deep breath in. What do you smell?"

Following Dave's instructions, she breathed in, "ooh, vanilla, and, maybe…..caramel?" Sliding a glance at Dave from the corner of her eyes, "I guess I was right in calling you _caramellino_ earlier."

With an amused look, "you're not going to let that go are you, _streghetta mia_? I guess I'm going to have to become more creative in your punishments." Dave let the hand that was over the back of the couch and around Penelope reach out and run one finger over her shoulder and up her neck, stopping to caress the shell of her ear before laying his arm around her shoulders as he turned towards her.

"Take another breath and exhale out of your mouth. Let the smell lay on your tongue." Dave watched as Penelope took another breath, his eyes riveted on her lips as they fell open at his instruction.

"Oh, oh that's strong." Penelope sounded a little disconcerted. The color of the scotch was beautiful, watching the drops slide down the glass had been enchanting, and the smell was rich, but that small taste that rested on her tongue was downright intense.

Dave smiled. "Ok, Kitten. Gird your loins and take your first shot." Raising his glass, Dave watched to be sure that Penelope raised hers also, grinning as she paused, "Come on. Avanti, Avanti!"

Taking a breath, Penelope knocked back her drink, gasping and spluttering, she pressed one hand to her chest. "OH! Oh my, that's awful! Dave!" She could feel that swallow burning its way down her whole body to settle and set fire to her stomach. With her eyes pressed shut, she felt Dave chuckle as he moved on the couch. Opening them, she gasped again as he was right in front of her.

He had placed his glass down and turned to Penelope, focused on those sweet lips that were still damp from where she had just swallowed. Leaning forward he waited till she opened her eyes before cupping her neck with the hand that was resting on the back of the couch and pressing his lips to hers.

Penelope felt another fire start as Dave's lips pressed against hers, warm and insistent, as he moved closer, his other hand skimming her waist and pulling her nearer. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she gasped. Taking possession, Dave thrust his tongue into her mouth and Penelope was overwhelmed by flavor of scotch and Dave mixed as their kiss deepened. Her hand not holding her glass slid up his chest, running over that smooth shirt, feeling the hair that crinkled beneath as she moved. She felt Dave flinch a bit as a fingernail scratched deep and caught his nipple before her hand reached its goal of his neck and plunged into his hair. Dave became more passionate at the scrape of her fingernails over his chest and his thumb brushed against the vein in her neck that was furiously pumping blood with each beat of her heart and she surrendered to giddy enjoyment of his kiss, opening her lips against his, and letting the taste of scotch intermingle between them.

Pulling back, Dave slowly let his hand slide from Penelope's neck. Taking a deep breath, the smell of scotch blending headily with her scent, he leaned back against the couch. Running his left hand down from her waist where he had a tight grip, he watched as Penelope's eyes fluttered open.

"How do you like the taste of Scotch?" Dave rumbled.

"It's wonderful" issued softly from her lips as Penelope looked at Dave. His shirt was disheveled, gaping slightly open at the neck, from where her hand was clenched on his chest. There was a flush to his skin, a dark light in his eyes, and the muscles of his neck were tense and strung tight as he looked at her.

Dave took her glass and set it beside his. Filling both of them again, he took cover behind familiar actions as he put the bottle back and settled on the couch. Handing her back her glass, he commented "I think I've found my opinion of scotch has increased recently as well." With a smirk, he took up the forgotten lesson on scotch. "Now, you sip it as you relax, enjoying each sensation."

There was that arrogance again. Not much, he still looked a little dazed, but, he was hiding behind that proud exterior. She wasn't going to let that untamed man disappear.

Setting her glass down, she made an excuse and left for a brief trip to the bathroom off the kitchen. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took the bow from her hair and shook her head, letting her blonde hair lay loose and a little wild. Taking off her the dressy shirt covering the top of her black cami, she looked back at her image in the mirror. You could see the red straps from her bra underneath the black straps of her camisole top and sometimes when she moved, the red lace would show around the top of her camisole. Perfect, flirty, without being too brazen. And removing the dress shirt could still be viewed as casual. Thank the internet gods she shaved her legs last night! With that last impish thought, she left her brief sanctuary.

Walking towards Dave, she laid her dress shirt and bow over the back of the chair. As she sat and leaned into the arm and back of the sofa, she let the action press her black camisole top tight against her breasts. Bracing her glass, she took a slow sip of scotch. It still burned slightly, but the taste would now be forever associated with Dave's kiss. It was amber and smoothness, strong and sweet, passion and sensual. And it set fire to her senses.

Dave had turned towards her, one knee brought up on the couch, holding his glass of scotch as he appeared to relax. She could see him and she knew he was aroused. He wasn't hiding the fact. But, he was controlling it. And that - she wasn't having. She wanted her untamed wolf in designer clothing back.

She toed off her shoes and lifted her legs from the floor and laid them across Dave's lap. "Mon loup, you men have it so easy. Help me with the stockings? I can't get one of the clips to let go."

Eyeing Penelope as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as if what she was suggesting wasn't that big a deal, Dave knew, if he got his hands on her bare skin again, there would only be one end to this evening. This was his moment of choice. Up till now, he had controlled how their evening had progressed. Or, looking at his Goddess as she reclined on his sofa, she had let him think he was controlling the events of this evening. He wasn't sure now who was leading this dance.

Making a decision, he placed his glass down and slid his hands slowly up one leg, feeling her stockings catch some on his rough hands. Clips? Feeling the touch of lace meeting his fingers mid thigh, he curled his fingers till he felt each clip. Undoing them, rolled down the black legging, enjoying the feel of her silky skin as he went. She bent her knee a little so it wasn't a stretch to roll the legging off over her toes. He grinned appreciatively at the cherry red color of polish that graced each one. Dave looked back at Penelope.

She had raised her head and was taking a sip of her scotch, her eyes not leaving him. Dave walked his fingers up her other foot before sliding them below the edge of her skirt. His fingers encountered silky skin again and lace, but this time, it wasn't just lace. With a touch of confusion, he hooked his finger around the garter and pulled it down with the legging. Cupping her foot once the stocking was removed, he held the red garter in his hand, fingering the warm lace as he gauged the weight of it. "Penelope, do you have something hidden in your garter? Holding it up, he noticed a small area that was mainly material amongst all the lace.

Penelope blushed, "Ah, O Observant One, you have found one of my secrets. There's a USB drive there that I keep a few programs on."

"I'm not going to ask what you have on a hidden drive. I don't want to know, do I _Strega Dolce_?" Dave rubbed the lace a few times between his fingers before setting both leggings and lace beside him on the couch. He looked back at Penelope. She was reclining on his couch, her blonde hair loose around her head. He could catch glimpses of red lingerie underneath her black top and her white skirt had slithered down towards her hips. With one of her bare legs drawn up with her knee bent and resting against the sofa, he could catch a glimpse of red lace where her other garter still rested against that silken thigh. Her other leg lay across his lap and her flirty toes were cupped in his hand. She was gorgeous.

If he had not made his decision already, the site of Penelope as she was now, would have made it for him. Leaning forward, he placed his hand on the couch beside Penelope's hip, decision made.

She watched with baited breath as her wolf reappeared. Dave moved towards her, turning his head to kiss her bent knee where it rested on the couch, flicking his tongue into the bend and making her gasp. Looking at her with dark hot eyes, Dave put his hands on her hips and dragged her towards him till she was splayed across his couch. God, her wolf was so scorching hot. She watched as Dave crawled towards her, bringing both knees onto the couch between her legs so that he was crouched over her, hands to each side of her waist, but not touching her yet. She could feel that her skirt had slid up even farther but she wasn't worried. She was burning up watching as Dave leaned down towards her.

"You know, Kitten, with you being a Technical Analyst and Communications Liaison, you're not directly beneath Hotch's or my authority. So, those pesky fraternization policies?" With a look down her sexy body spread out before him like dessert, Dave couldn't permit a satisfied smile from spreading over his face as he glanced back at her. The music stopped and the click of the record player turning off was loud in the sudden silence. Dropping his weight and resting flush against her sinful body Dave muttered distinctly "They don't mean a damn. I can keep you 'beneath' me for as long as I wish" before taking control of her lips in a passionate possessive kiss.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

****(A/N: Do I even need to mention how much I would enjoy being 'beneath' David Rossi? Lucky lucky girl our sweet - and very tricky - Penelope! *grin* Hope you've enjoyed our trip so far. I'm busy working out how the next chapter will occur but Holidays are approaching! Hope everyone has a great Holiday! KK)


	5. Chapter 5

**__****(A/N: Well, here it goes. What I've been waiting on. I thoroughly enjoyed reading through this after I finished it. I hope you do as well. KK)**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**_"You know, Kitten, with you being a Technical Analyst and Communications Liaison, you're not directly beneath Hotch's or my authority. So, those pesky fraternization policies?" With a look down her sexy body spread out before him like dessert, Dave couldn't permit a satisfied smile from spreading over his face as he glanced back at her. The music stopped and the click of the record player turning off was loud in the sudden silence. Dropping his weight and resting flush against her sinful body Dave muttered distinctly "They don't mean a damn. I can keep you 'beneath' me for as long as I wish" before taking control of her lips in a passionate possessive kiss._**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Dave's lips were pressed with rapt intent to hers. Hands that had been holding him up were now in her hair and Dave's chest was pressed against hers. He had fallen so that his hips were cradled in hers, and her body was now on fire. His kiss was drugging as he would pull away slightly, just to come back and taste her lips again. Penelope clutched her hands on his back, clenching handfuls of his shirt as she curled her leg over Dave's, feeling his pants rub against her bare skin.

One taste was not enough and Penelope welcomed his tongue while she teased him with her own. The smell and taste of scotch surrounded her, but nothing managed to cover up the uniqueness that was David Rossi. Penelope slid her hands up his shoulders to join them at the back of his neck and lifted herself closer to him when she opened her mouth to suck on the tip of his tongue. Dave's chest lifted with a deep, sharp intake of breath and his grip on her tightened for a brief moment.

Sliding his hands from her hair, he began pressing soft insistent kisses along her jaw and Penelope gasped at the scuff of his beard along her neck, feeling each rasp like a lick of flame. His movements slow and deliberate, he put his hand on her waist and pulled her against him, rocking against her, teasing himself at the feel of her, damp and hot against the front of his pants.

Penelope hissed – **_hot, he was so hot and hard_** – she held Dave to her neck as she arched into his hips. It wasn't enough, too many clothes. She released her grip on his neck and fell back onto the couch cushion, running her hands down his shirt, she slid her fingers into the waist of his pants, pausing as Dave froze above her. Looking into his eyes, she spoke softly, "I need to feel skin. I need to feel you against me now." Pulling that dark shirt free she begin undoing buttons, her nails scraping Dave's skin in little flicks till she got to his upper chest and could feel his chest hair brushing the backs of her nails and fingers with each button. Pulling the last buttons free so quickly a few loosened under the pressure, she finally had Dave bare from the waist up. Dave leaned up to pull his shirt free of his arms and watched as his Kitten crossed her arms and pulled her black camisole over her head, giving him an exciting view of her exquisite breasts pressing against that deep red material. He stilled Penelope's hands as they went to the clasp at the center of her bra.

"Let me_, Dolce_" One handed; he released the three clasps holding her bra together. Leaning down he pressed a kiss the arch of her breast still covered by the red material before leaning and sliding his tongue under the edge of lace. She arched at the feel and grasped at Dave's shoulders. She could feel a few rough hairs from his beard brushing against her. She squirmed against him, unable to be still. "No, _Dolce_, keep still, let me-" taking both her hands in his, he pressed her wrists into the couch beside her as he settled against her chest. She groaned as she felt the heat of his chest and the rasp of chest hairs against her bare stomach.

Dave lay against his sweet witchy woman and turned his head to look at his prize. First one side, then the other, before using his teeth to gently take one side of the soft material and pulling it aside to reveal one tightly furled nipple. Leaning forward, he licked across her nipple and blew cool air over it, watching it tighten further before taking it between his lips.

Penelope gave a gasp; his mouth was turning her nipple into a hot bead of moisture. It was torture. It was wonderful. And she would kill him if he stopped. She froze as she felt him pull away but it was only to turn his attention to the other side, licking and placing little nipping bites at the base of her breast till he had eased the material away and could take her other nipple into his mouth. She writhed under Dave's body, unable to move fully. Smoothly, he moved down to place nips across her belly which he then soothed with his tongue.

Penelope unconsciously arched against him; she hadn't known it could be like this. She hadn't known desire for a man could burn so quick and hot that she was already close to completion. Being held down and unable to reach the object of her desire was causing her to burn even brighter. All she could do was plead at this moment "touch me – _toccarmi_ – Dave – please!"

Dave jerked his head back, his teeth locked, trying to slow down his need for this woman beneath him. His kisses had left her lips swollen, a rash of red color gracing her cheeks, her neck, and across her breasts. Her nipples wet and damp from his mouth and tongue. More redness spread across her stomach where his desire had led him. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she met his. "_Bella_-"

She felt him gathering her skirt in his hands as he released her wrists. "Penelope, don't move - I have to touch you. I have to feel you under my hands." His callused palm was sliding up her thigh. He reached her hip and paused, vibrating with arousal as he glimpsed the scrap of lace covering her. Then his fingertips slid under the lace till he was caressing her bare buttocks and it was so good. She moved against him. "Penelope-"Dave's voice was strained with need. The feel of her hips lifting and rolling against his called to him as surely as a drumbeat. "Now. Let me, let me give you what you want before I **_take_** you. Please, _dolce_, let me have this moment to give you what you need-"

His fingers delved and found themselves between sleek feminine folds, finding her moist and wet. Aching from his touch, her thighs unfolded wider to give him greater freedom. An opening he took advantage of as he carefully entered her with one long finger. An untamed sound coming from her throat urged Dave onward. He lingered over her, caressing, stroking, and crooning soft words of encouragement to her. And when Penelope soared, tightening down on his fingers, he groaned with need, not stopping his motions till she fell back limply onto the couch.

Penelope opened her eyes. Meeting Dave's, she gasped at the flame that burned there. Dave leaned down and kissed her, long and sweet before beginning to pull away. "Mon loup, you are not going anywhere." With determination she wrapped both legs around his waist. "Kitten, I'm going to bring in your bag, bank down the fire, and then, we will be moving to the loft. Once there, my sweet Penelope, I do not plan on leaving it for the rest of the night." Dave pressed back down against her with a lingering kiss before reluctantly moving away from her.

Using that iron control and will that he was known for at the BAU when he wanted something his way, Dave stood, but not without one last lingering look at the bounty draped across his couch. Blonde hair loose, falling about her shoulders, down red tinged skin, luscious breasts framed by red lace, white skirt crumbled around her waist, hips bordering moist delights covered by another scrap of red lace, down silky legs to toes tipped by cherry red. Letting his eyes travel back up that delicious length, he met her alluring eyes charmingly framed by her unique glasses.

Penelope's womanhood called to him, but it was her one of a kindness that mesmerized him. What he had told her was true. He no longer felt the need to saturate his life with women to make himself forget the horror of what inhabited his life. And part of that was thanks to her. She brightened the pen, her joy and exuberance lightening everyone's heart. He had had thoughts about her. But, noticing the banter between her and Morgan, he had put those thoughts away. By the time he realized that they had never been attached that way, he had cared too much about the team as a whole to risk ruining it by a brief but fiery affair with the team's beloved and alluring Communications Liaison.

He had watched with covetousness affection, her blooming relationship with Lynch. His kitten deserved happiness. Years of watching and enjoying her distinctive magic and standing on the edge of her hypnotizing sexuality, he would not let this moment pass. Lynch had lost her, through foolishness or unintentional neglect, Dave did not care at that moment. He would happily play pirate and take this treasure from Lynch's slipping grasp.

At the thought of taking her, Dave's hands clamped shut for a brief moment and he had to will himself not to return to his couch and finish what he started. But, for tonight, he wanted the wideness of his bed, for he had much time to make up for with his sweet witch. Pulling Penelope to her feet, he led her to the foot of his stairs. "Up you go,_ dolce_, and I will be there in minutes." Dave turned her, caressing her bottom as he set her upon the bottom most stair. Penelope paused with a huff. "Super Agent, if you think I'm going to trot off to warm your bed at your word, I don't care how good-"

With a growl, Dave had her pressed against the wall, "Woman, you accepted my invitation for scotch and vinyl, and if you had kept your stocking clad legs to yourself, that would have been all that would have occurred. But, I've had my hands on you, in you" with a hot look he brought his hand up, running his fingers across her parted lips, before turning them and sucking them into his mouth, tasting her still upon them. He closed his eyes briefly, before looking down at her. "You are not leaving this cabin – you are not leaving me-" Taking her lips in a dominant kiss, he plundered with his tongue, dipping repeatedly inside her lips, tasting her, taking her.

Penelope moaned as she again felt him pressed against her. Now though, she could feel him, his chest pressed to her bare skin and her hands slid around to press him closer, her nails scraping across his back, causing him to let loose that growl against her lips. Heaving himself from her, Dave turned her to face the steps. "Now, go!" With a short sharp swat, he smirked as she squealed, clutching her hands to her bottom before facing him and stomping her foot. Grinning now at her frustration, he spoke lowly, "if you don't head upstairs now, we will be discussing 'punishments' before anything else, streghetti mia." Swallowing thickly, she stepped back, slowly turning and taking the first of the steps to his bedroom. He continued grinning as she took the next couple of steps, before seeing her turn to look at him over her uncovered shoulder. His grin disappeared as he saw her slide her hands higher on her bottom, pulling her skirt up over her hips, stopping for a moment she bent over, sliding her red lace lingerie down over her hips. Dave stood enthralled as she swayed first to one foot then the other as she stepped out of the bit of red silk and stood back up, letting the skirt fall back down over her, hiding herself and the red garter she left encircling her thigh, from his view. Turning just a little, she met his gaze, "I told you, mon loup, you would not be spanking me." Taking another step up, feeling the air waft over her most sensitive area and her skirt sway against her burning bottom where Dave had swatted her, she admitted with a pixie leer, "at least, not tonight." Taking the last few steps she disappeared over the edge of the loft, leaving Dave at the bottom of the stairs, hand on the rail, fighting with himself not to immediately follow his siren, the last image in his head, that taunting edge of her bottom barely glimpsed beneath the edge of her skirt with every step she had taken to his bedroom. And the minx knew it too!

Dave turned to head to the kitchen door, not bothering with a coat, he stepped outside to quickly retrieve Penelope's bag, the air cold against his burning skin. Coming back inside, he set the bag by the foot of the stairs before moving over to bank the fire. Kneeling down, he tried to gain some control over his great need. Like the fire he was banking, his want of the sweet witch upstairs in his loft was one he had kept banked over the years. Acknowledged, but always kept in check. Surely he could keep it in check for a little while longer? At least long enough not to terrify her with the depth of his need.

Penelope stood by the king-sized bed in Dave's loft. At almost 6 feet, her wolf apparently liked his comforts. She lit the heater she found and turned it down low, so the flames barely burned to warm the room. Stepping to the side, she glanced in the bathroom to spy a large clear shower stall and a large tub along one wall, a sink and toilet against the other. A short wall came out to hide the toilet and sink from random glance, but the shower stall and tub were easily viewable from the bed. Yes, David Rossi was decadent in his tastes. Even in this cabin, where he said he never brought women, his sensuality was still rampant. Penelope felt her toes curl into the rug at her feet. She wanted this man. She wanted to lose herself in him.

Turning at the sound of the closing door below, she leaned on the railing that formed a balcony on the edge of the loft. Who could resist watching as David crouched before the fire, black pants pulled tight over that body that she had recently embraced? Firelight flickered over the skin of his back and arms as he moved before the fireplace. She wanted this man. Wanted him in ways that were stark and brilliant. Moving back to the bed, she undid her skirt, slipping out of it as she sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling her legs up, she shifted to the center of the bed so that she was facing the stairs, bringing her knees up; she wrapped her arms around them, and waited for her dark wolf.

Opening her eyes, Penelope looked to the top the stairs. There, in the dim light outlining every plane and muscle, stood her wolf. Dave toed off his shoes, holding the railing as he removed his socks, one foot at time, his eyes never leaving hers. He couldn't wait much longer. "There will not be any going back from this Penelope. " Without hesitation, he unbuckled his belt and she thought she imagined the hiss as he pulled it free and dropped it to the floor. With no pause, he undid the button of his slacks, the shush of the zipper loud in the quiet awareness as it pulled apart. Underwear and pants were pushed down in one move and he stepped free of them.

He was naked. Her heart jerked painfully for a moment as she stared at him. She, who never felt small, felt petite and helpless before him. He was big, he was strong, and he was undeniably male. Wanting back that wildness she had seen in him earlier, she parted her thighs, rearranging her ankles farther apart so that Dave could see all of her. She was completely nude, except for the glow of one red garter she had left on her thigh. Sliding her fingers from her knee slowly up her leg, she looked at him teasingly "David, you have one more thing to remove."

His witch, pulling him to her with her siren lures. Dave felt every muscle tighten as, without pretense, she uttered his name, calling to him. Dave walked towards her and crawled to meet her on the bed. The muscles in his torso moving as he did, his skin lightly bronzed, soft black hair matting his chest and running in a silky line down the center of his stomach. David leaned over her, pulling her to him, sliding his fingers around the band of her garter briefly before looking back at her. "Leave it, dolce, I want to feel it brush against me as I ride you."

Once again his fingers probed between her folds and found her still wet, aching for him. He lingered over her, drunk with the scent of her warm, aroused body. He could no longer wait. His probing touch had told him she would be tight, but he would go mad if he did not lose himself within her depths soon. She was arching nearer and nearer to climax as he continued his torment, her blonde hair tangling against the bed, her hands clutching wildly at him till her nails scraped his chest and she arched up, eyes opened wide, calling for him, "David!" David reached to the side of the bed when he heard Penelope say, "It's safe, I'm safe. David, Now! Now, now, now!" She glared at him with passion glazed eyes, imploring, no demanding he consent to her will.

Reaching under her, he pulled her thighs over his arms and spread her legs wide. Their eyes met and held. A tiny muscle in David's cheek tightened as he pressed forward. "Mine, kitten. My kitten. I wonder if I can make you purr for me…." She wanted this, hungered for it. For his possession. And he didn't take it easy for her, stretching her, invading, till she was holding his length inside her. She arched wildly even more, and by her own action found that she could take more still. **_Oh God, yes!_** Her head slammed back against the bed as her neck and back arched and her legs spread. There was only the fire and the answer to it pressing inside of her – sleek and hard, her wolf dressed in the skin of a man. Hard and deep. "David, more-"

"Yes," he muttered, "you can take me, kitten. Come on, do it again." She was like hot silk wrapped around him. And it was shattering his mind. Breaking his vaunted control. And suddenly he was seated within her. His was pressed to her breast, her sensitive nipples scraped by the matted hair of his chest. David braced himself on his arms above her, his face savage as he pulled lightly away, and then brought his hips back to hers with a snap. Straightening his arms, he lifted her into his thrusts, pinning her to the bed and using that leverage for her enjoyment, sharp pleasure spearing them both, causing David to grind his teeth as he rode her hard, trying to hold his climax at bay. Penelope's soft passionate cries beneath him strengthening the deep well of need that was clawing at his insides.

Suddenly she was clinging to him, shaking and frantic, almost sobbing as her release hit her. David tensed, riding out her climax, keeping a slow tempo to his thrusts to drag out the moment for her pleasure. Relaxing her grip on Dave's shoulders, Penelope felt herself relax back against the bed. Looking up into her lover's eyes, a soft, almost purring noise sounded from her throat, "David" she said. Just one word, just his name, holding all her lazy satisfied pleasure. And it sent him over the edge.

Rising to his knees, David's need was savage. His control broken. He hooked his arms higher under her legs and leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands. Her legs were over his shoulders, her hips tilted up towards him and she was totally helpless before him in this position. Penelope relaxed her muscles more, releasing all control to him, and David took all that she gave and pushed for more. The tremors had barely left her before he was winding her tight again. Totally unable to control the depth of his thrusts, she could only hold on as he drove hard and deep, his shoulders drawn up with the effort he used, trying to melt himself into her, trying to create one being, gutturally muttering words he could not even realize "gattina…..my kitten….. Open to me….. Dolce….Mine!... Dea Dolce!" Penelope released a sharp scream as she came again, in a glorious hot flame, her nails digging into David's shoulders as she tightened convulsively around him, holding him tighter than before.

And the pleasure took him under as wildly as it had Penelope, and he jerked with each spasm, a harsh cry breaking from his throat as he emptied himself in her, each shudder rippling over his entire body as he poured himself into her depths as she clasped him to her, running her hands over him, soothing the beast that was his need. His heart was thudding in his chest and he was weak.

Trying not to crush Penelope, he fell to her side, slipping out from inside of her. Rolling to his back, he gasped for breath, reaching to thread his fingers through hers as they both struggled to salvage their breathing. From his side, he could feel her warmth. He was not letting her go now.

As their breathing slowed, from his side, a breathy voice with a perky grin was heard, "Wow, that was nice!"

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**(A/N: I'm sitting on pins and needles hoping this was well written. I'm biting fingernails as I think of someone else reading this. I read back through it and it describes the way I feel Rossi would be. And, my Penelope is just the woman to stand up to him and beside him. ****_"nice"! _*****giggle* I can't wait to see what Rossi thinks of that! LOL! Hope you enjoy! KK)**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: As warning, there is slight bondage and light spanking in this chapter. If this makes anyone uncomfortable, please skip this chapter. I hope you enjoy. KK)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Had she just told SSA David Rossi that the best sex of her life was **_'nice'_**!? Oh God, he was going to kill her! And then she would never be able to experience this again. And she SO wanted to do this again. Immediately wouldn't be so bad either. Though most men didn't want to hear that. Which was why she had been so desperately trying to think of what to say? It was so unfair! Could she help it if she babbled when she got nervous?

"'**_Nice_**'?" The rumble that came from Dave's throat left Penelope uncertain. Looking to her side, she winced, was that a snarl?

"**Nice**?" Dave's voice echoed in the room as he repeated her word again. Oh, she was so dead. Penelope squenched her eyes shut tight as she felt Dave roll towards her on the bed.

"I meant, the overall night was nice, sir!" Penelope blathered, flailing around in her own head, trying to think of how to save this, "I mean, Super Agent. The whole night has been wonderful. What just happened was amazing. That's what I meant. You were brilliant, Dave. I mean, how can you expect my mind to function in total meltdown? The night was wonderful – and thrilling – and – and -" Penelope paused as she felt the bed beside her start shaking. "Are you - are you laughing?! You are!" Sitting up, Penelope pulled the pillow from behind her and began pummeling Dave with it.

Dave curled up, covering his sensitive parts till he could reach around and pull the pillow from Penelope's grasp. This didn't help as she commenced to slapping at him with her hands till he could wrestle her to the bed.

"'**_Nice_****'** woman?" Dave looked down at the lovely woman in his arms, the sexy woman in his bed, the irreplaceable woman that was slowly slipping deeper into his heart, and grinned.

Penelope glared at the man pinning her to the bed, refusing to consider it was exactly where she wanted to be. "Let go of me, Agent Ass!" Wiggling free one arm, she pinched the bare skin she could reach on his side.

"I hate being pinched, woman!" after catching Penelope's hand, Dave straightened his hands till he was holding them over her head. Clasping both her wrists in one hand, he ran his hand down her body, eyes fixed on the chill bumps that followed his path. Sliding his hand down her thigh, he briefly slipped fingers caressingly under her garter before curving his hand under her thigh and moving slightly, settled firmly between her legs, nestling his hard length against Penelope's moist charms.

"You're still hard-" she gasped out, instinctively arching up against him.

"I don't know if I should be offended by the note of surprise in your voice, Kitten" Dave slid an admiring glance down her body. Reaching up, he removed her glasses, stretching to place them on the bedside table, inadvertently pressing closer to his Goddess, skimming against her in the process, causing both of them to moan lightly.

"No offense, Oh Obtuse One, just facts. Most men are through after our recent-" Penelope gasped as Dave moved to slip inside her depths again. "David!"

Rolling with Penelope, clasping his free hand behind her back, Dave stopped when he was on his back, holding her in his lap, her luscious thighs straddling each side of his hips. "It seems I can't let go of you yet." Sitting up, he took both her wrists in each of his hands; he pulled them behind her back to once against clutch them in one of his.

"Now, Kitten, let's talk about your habit of calling me 'little'. As well as, saying that the best sex I've ever had is 'nice', then pinching me, and also calling me 'Sir'." Running his free hand over her hip down to her thigh and then to her garter, he pulled away to deliver a sharp slap to her bottom.

"Rossi!" Penelope let a short scream loose, a little from shock, and a little from pleasure, because when she rocked forward from the swat, it caused her to move upon that hard length lodged deep inside her. And that feeling was delicious. She tested her strength against David's and found she could only writhe atop him. This caused both of them to moan briefly with that discovery.

"That 'sir' was intriguing, Pet." Dave remembered that lethargic look that his Kitten had got in her eyes when he had mentioned spanking. Reaching up his hand, he thrust his fingers into her hair, leaned forward and urged her down so that he could press a deep kiss to her lips, licking them before he placed small kisses that led his way to her ear. Speaking softly, he asked seriously, "Do you trust me?"

Penelope felt that question echo deep inside her. She knew if she was actually scared, he would have released her immediately if she asked. But, the ache that was building within her, let her know that scared wasn't the emotion that he was bringing out in her with his little game. Nodding her head within Dave's hand, feeling his lips and beard sweep smoothly against her cheek with the action, she let out a breathy but clearly gasped "Yes."

"Why don't you count for me, Kitten?" He rocked Penelope in his lap, feeling her sheath slide wetly around him. "Start with 'One, Sir'."

Penelope reared back a brief moment later, after the shivers of having Dave's beard brush her neck as he whispered in her ear receded and his words finally sank in. "Listen you overgrown –"

"Thwack!"

"Arrrrgh!" Penelope wiggled, incensed that she could not move away, partly from the fact that David Rossi was spanking her. And partly from the fact that there was no way she could hide the truth. That his action was making her so wet and hot. In fact, Dave had slid his fingers between her thighs, hissing faintly as the feel of soaked heat.

"My, my, Kitten, you are quite wet. I warned you earlier, my Sweet, that we would be talking about punishment. So, let me hear you count for me. It's only five, _dolce_. You can do that for me, can't you? Just five." Dave kept caressing her, swaying with her in such a way that his firm shaft gently stroked her as he spoke to her, his voice rumbling in her ear. Every so often, he would nip it softly, before soothing the bite with delicate kisses on her neck.

Drawing back, Dave looked at his Kitten, taking in the flushed skin, eyes at half mast, and watching as she swayed with him. She appealed to him on every level. She was brilliant, she was beautiful, and she was sex unbound.

Drawing back his hand, Dave let go, striking Penelope's bottom again, driving her forward on his length.

"Oh!" Penelope closed her eyes. "One….Sir" The sting from her bottom was nothing compared to the rush of pleasure that overtook her.

"Wonderful, Kitten. " Dave leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth briefly, rolling it with his tongue as she moaned.

"Thwack!"

"Two, Sir!"

"Beautiful!" Dave rocked into Penelope, dragging his fingers back through her wetness, feeling her surrounding him. "You feel so good."

"Thwack!"

"Three, Sir!"

"Kitten, are you wet for me?" Dave ran his fingers down Penelope's back, brushing between her cheeks causing her to arch and clench him inside tighter. "Spread you legs for me, Love." Dave did not even realize what he was whispering to his beautiful Goddess, enthralled by her reactions.

"Thwack!"

"Four, Sir!"

"Penelope, I need you. " Dave's voice was becoming strained and he could feel her thighs tight around his hips.

"Thwack!"

"Five, Sir!" Penelope collapsed against him with the final swing, shivering, while Dave let go of her arms and wrapped her in a close hug, spreading kisses across her neck.

She couldn't quit shivering and shaking. She had liked that. She liked that David Rossi had just spanked her! And she had let him. Penelope felt her thoughts floating away from her, her only concern being that she ached. Her bottom was stinging, her toes were curled, her nipples were tight, and she wanted more. Now! Coming out of her pleasure induced fog, she listened to what Dave was saying to her.

"_Dolce_, you are so beautiful. You did so well. Look at you. You are so stunningly lovely." Dave had shifted his hands onto her hips, slowly moving her upon him, clenching his hands as he felt the heat of her skin against his hand.

Penelope skimmed her hands over his chest and whimpered at the feel of him. She needed, "More, Dave. I need more-" she demanded.

His hands fell away from her hips and he leaned back on the bed. "I'm yours,_ Dolce_. Take what you want. Anything you want, anything I can give you, take it." Moving some pillows behind his head, he leaned back to look at his Goddess. Her hair was loose around her head, a few strands lying limply against her neck, her eyes staring into his, her lips swollen, a lovely redness covering her skin from where he had been able to brush her skin with tender, rough kisses. Breasts wonderfully displayed, her thighs spread to each side of his hips, and with her above him like this, he could see himself lodged between her sweet lips. **_His Sweet Goddess was beautiful._**

Penelope froze for a moment at David's offer. It had been so long since she had tried this position. It had never quite been comfortable for her and Kevin together and Kevin had quickly decided he didn't want to experiment till they could find something that worked. But, here was David, laid out before her, inviting her to do anything she wanted to do. Penelope looked down at him, really looking at him. They had just shared an experience that was truly profound, meaningful for both of them she decided. She couldn't believe that she had trusted him so much as to let him restrain her, and then spank her. But, looking down at him, seeing him looking at her with conviction and adoration, feeling the evidence of his want and need lodged hard and tightly inside her, she couldn't deny that there was something there between them.

"Don't move David Rossi. Let me touch you for a moment." She pushed her hands through the mat of dark hair covering his chest, finding his nipples and scraping her nails over them, enjoying the reaction that he gave her as his chest grew taut beneath her and his neck arched back. She spent some time rolling her fingertips over them, even leaning down to lick across them, nipping one before she pulled back. Feeling David Rossi shiver under her was an exhilarating feeling and she smiled. "Keep your hands right here, mon loup" and she repositioned them behind his head, pulling her nails down the undersides of his arms as she leaned back into a sitting position, arching a little as the different position pressed him deeper and differently inside her. She ran her hands down and over that intriguing trail of hair over his stomach, rubbing her thumbs briefly over his hip bones. Reaching back she fluttered her fingers over his thighs, feeling the individual hairs brushing against her fingers. Hearing him groan at the change in her position, she looked back down at David, feeling a rush of temptation at the sight. David laying out beneath her, his eyes on her, his lips tight, his arms and neck arched back, exerting his powerful willpower to hold still because she asked it of him.

Tentatively she lifted herself up and then moved back down upon David, feeling her eyes begin to close again. It felt so good. She looked down into his eyes as she moved, shifting one hand up and cupping his cheek as she leaned forward again, feeling that beard brush her hand with each movement of her hips, she met Dave's burning gaze.

He had his hands clenched behind his head, his muscles taut as he tried to give Penelope her liberty. "Kitten, can I touch you?" He watched his Goddess as she moved upon him, his eyes traveling down to where they were connected, he couldn't contain a groan at the sight, watching as she rode him, unrestrained and uninhibited.

Penelope alternated swiveling her hips with short sharp thrusts down; searching for something that she couldn't quite attain "Dave, more, it's not enough! You feel so good. I need you!" Penelope felt herself reaching for something that was just out of her grasp. Straining, faster and faster for it.

"Let me touch you. Let me give you what you need, Love! Let me-" Dave held himself in check. His whole body was drawn towards hers. His voice a rough growl of need as he restrained himself.

Looking down, Penelope stared at Dave a moment before wrapping both hands around his neck and leaning down to whisper "touch me" and pressing an impassioned kiss to his lips, her tongue thrusting inside to duel with his.

Coming free of his invisible restraints, David bent his knees, grasping Penelope's hips, and began pulling her down to meet his strong lunges, calling to her, urging her on. "Now, _Dolce_, Now!" He moved her in a hard, quick rhythm on his invading length and Penelope convulsed, marking his shoulders with her fingernails as she grabbed them for balance. She leaned forward to hold him close to her; uncontrollably she bit the column of his throat.

And that seemed to unleash something in Dave, as he rolled with her, placing her once again on her back. "Hold on to me, Love, hold on" and he began to move. Reaching out he grabbed one of the pillows, placing it below her hips, raising them to a new angle, before sinking back into her.

She flung her head back and dug her fingers into his shoulders, meeting each wild thrust with her own, unable to stop as her short peak stretched into one long pinnacle. He curved his arms under her back and over her shoulders, clutching her tighter and closer to him, riding her with a flexing rhythm of his hips. His need made it a short one as his climax ripped through him, bucking him into her body and she felt herself blank out again as the surge of sensation overwhelmed her, hearing Dave cry out.

Dave had sprawled across her, catching himself on his forearms so not all his weight was on her, his breath stirred her hair with each exhale and his forehead rested on the pillow next to her head. Turning his head slightly, Dave teased lovingly, "Penelope, I agree, that was **_nice_**."

Penelope could not even muster the strength to protest his teasing, the playful slap of her hand she planned, subsiding into just putting her hand on his shoulder as she gasped for breath.

Settling beside her, Dave drew her into his arms, pulling the covers up around both of them as they slowly recovered. Both of them drifted off to sleep as they nestled closer together.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I want to thank SunnyinOregan for a suggestion that I greatly appreciated as it clarified that I needed to add the verbal statement "Do you trust me?" into my Chapter. Please review! Hope everyone's holidays were great! Thanks, KK!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: If it's not obvious, please know that I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters. I thought I better mention this again as I've left it out the last few times.)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

David stirred awake and moved silently from the bed. Walking to the bathroom, he rinsed quickly and picked up another washcloth. Wetting it with warm water, he moved back to the bed and gently uncovered his Kitten.

Penelope awoke to the feel of a hand moving over her and soft warmth between her legs. Whimpering a little as her nerve endings were still sensitive, she heard a deep gruff voice soothing her. Opening her eyes, she watched as David - _SSA David Rossi!_ – moved back to the bathroom. Rolling over, she buried her head in the pillows, desperately hoping for some time to straighten out her thoughts. She felt the bed dip as he moved back under the covers next to her.

David felt the corners of his mouth quirk up in a partial smile as he looked at Penelope next to him in the bed. Rolling to his side, he propped his head on his hand as he looked at her. "Are you planning on keeping your head buried in the pillows the rest of the night, Kitten?"

He could barely hear the "Yes" that was muttered from beneath the pillow.

"What happened to that famous bravado, Kitten?"

She rolled over on her side to face him, noticing his eyes darting down and back up to meet hers. His eyes darkened with warmth as he met her gaze. His voice came out huskier and deeper. "Penelope, did I scare you?" and with a cautious look, "Did I hurt you?"

Pausing, Penelope took in her lover's concerned face, "You didn't hurt me. I –" hesitating only for a moment, not wanting to worry her dark eyed Romeo, "I thoroughly enjoyed everything we did." It seemed so much easier to talk about this in the quiet dimness of the room. The room was dark and only the flickering of the flames from the gas heater in the corner lit the darkness enough for her to make out his features.

At ease now that he knew she was no longer running shy, David relaxed. Winding his arms around her, he pulled her against him, rolling to his back and letting her legs fall between his as he cradled her to his chest. He could feel her heartbeat, they were lying so close together, and he kept her pulled tight to him, not wanting to miss if she tried to hide anything from him. He could feel her weight on his chest and fingers drawing circles, every now and then dragging fingernails and scraping at his bare skin under some of the hair that graced his chest.

Part of her still couldn't believe that they were in bed – together! - which was the reason she couldn't actually drag her hands away from his skin. Watching her hands on him, on his chest, sometimes brushing his arms, and reaching up to run over his beard as they spoke, made the night seem more real to her. She also wanted David to understand that there was nothing to fear between them.

David tucked another pillow behind his head, winding his arms around Penelope as he returned her stare.

"You are a very possessive and dominating man in bed, Mon Loup" Penelope asserted as she stared at David Rossi. She should have expected it from watching him in the office. For a man who color coded his notes with red and blue ink and a man who used the strict order with which he filed his case records and reports, he was extremely controlling in the office. She had never transferred those principles to how he might be controlling in the bedroom.

"I did scare you, didn't I?" David closed his eyes with remorse, "Kitten, I don't usually play that way. In fact, it's been years, not since Carolyn-"

Pressing her fingers to his mouth, Penelope silenced the out pouring before he could misinterpret her silence any further. "David, when I said I enjoyed everything we did, I meant everything. " Shrugging her shoulders, she released another bit of truth to the shadows that surrounded them, "I like dominance in the bedroom, my Pet. Kevin and I played together, but, it was a learning experience for both of us." Which, Penelope thought, is probably why he could pull off the 'dominant' act, those few times they had tried it. "Kevin really wasn't comfortable with it. But, I found that I enjoyed a bit of dominance in the bedroom. I like being controlled sometimes. And, I found that it takes a powerful and intense man to control me. And it takes a lot of trust to give that control to someone." Unspoken was the acknowledgement that Kevin hadn't been the man that she trusted for that position. "You haven't played like that since Carolyn? David, how can you be hiding so much of yourself? For so long?"

David leaned his forehead against Penelope's, hugging her to him tightly for a moment before releasing the firm hold and laying back against his pillows, "There hasn't been anyone that I have felt safe to share that with. Not for a long time. I guess, Kitten, when I was asking if you trusted me, I was also saying that I trusted you."

Penelope stilled. Leaving her fingers pressed against his chest and arm where she lay, she met David's eyes. She hadn't even thought about that. She knew David had said he never brought anyone to his cabin, but this was more than just friendship. They had had friendship between them already. This was more. She had known she would be addicted if she had a taste of the passion that he held inside. Finding out that David had a dominant streak just lit her fire faster than she had expected. It was invigorating and a little alarming to discover that he might feel the same. "David-" Penelope stopped. "The possessiveness…..?"

Taking a moment to look away before returning his gaze to Penelope, he let his eyes travel over her messy blonde strands, thinking how lovely she looked. "I don't want this to be a one night thing, Kitten," David admitted almost reluctantly. He still felt a little raw after the overwhelming passion he had just experienced, but he didn't want her to gain the impression that this was all that he wanted from her.

"David, I can't be a 'Friends with Benefits' kinda girl."

David's eyes flew open. "Penelope! I would never ask that of you. I want you to be my –" David paused, "girlfriend sounds to trite for what I want." His voice trailed off as he let his eyes wander over her face, her lips, and back to her luminous eyes.

"Then what do you want, Dave?" Her voice had gotten breathy; she could feel his body growing rigid beneath her. But he made no move to slip back into her depths. He was looking at her. It felt like he was looking inside her. Penelope halted, watching his movements. David was suddenly looking intense.

Rolling with her, David looked down at the exquisiteness that graced his bed, and hopefully the charming nymph that would grace his part of his life.

Placing a drugging kiss against her lips and thrusting his tongue between them, he nipped her bottom lip and caused her to gasp. He kissed up the line of her throat as she arched her neck. He loved the feel of her skin against his lips, loved moving his cheek against hers and feeling the roughness of his beard against her smooth skin. Hearing her sounds as he placed nipping kisses along her jaw up to her ear was sending more impulses through him. It was like she had a direct line to his inner hunger, each sound heightening his desire for her.

Whispering huskily into her ear, "I want you to be my date, my partner" he trailed his lips down her neck, nuzzling her soft skin with his nose and flicking his tongue out to taste her. He could feel her hands clenching his arms, her breasts pressing into his chest with each breath she took. Sliding down farther, he trailed lips and tongue down her neck, brushing her smooth skin roughly with his beard from time to time, and following with nips, just to hear her delicious gasps. "My Bella, my sweetheart." He grazed over her neck and shoulder with his teeth, leaving faint raises of pink showing his passage, only to lap at them with his tongue.

He savored the feel of her between his lips, an ache spreading through him that he hadn't felt in years. His hands moved from beneath her, sliding into her hair to tip her head back for better access to her neck and shoulders. "My dearest, my dolcezza, my paramour." He heard her intake of breath as he took her stiff nipple into his mouth, sucking with gentleness before stroking his tongue over her. He cupped her other breast gently with one hand, pulling at her nipple with strong fingers, mimicking the motions of his mouth, relishing each sound that came from her. He growled at the feeling of her fingers moving over his chest and ribs, arching as he felt those hands massaging his back.

On hands and knees over her, he smiled. He marveled at the way her nipple had reddened and swelled and the start of beard burn that graced her throat from his ministrations. Leaning back down to place a kiss between her breasts "My flame, my darling," he continued down, licking gathering moisture from her belly, before nipping the ridge of her bellybutton and darting his tongue inside.

"David-" was the only clear word he could hear in her gasp of pleasure.

He trailed his hands down her hips and sides, watching as she parted her thighs instinctively. "My lover, my gattina, my Woman," David spread her thighs wider, enough for him to settle between them. He could feel the shivers that were wracking her frame, her hands clenching on his shoulders. His breath caught in his throat for a split second as he gazed at her; she was laid out in front of him, all pale skin, reddened flesh from his passionate kisses and roughened fingertips, pink wet flesh resting before him, and her gasping sighs of pleasure ringing in his ears.

Placing a kiss in the shadow of her hip, he whispered in a low, hoarse voice, "My Beloved, my Soul." His heart was thudding wildly in his chest. Placing a hand on her hips, he raised his head for one moment, "Penelope-" David waited till she opened her eyes, meeting his. "Everything, Penelope. Everything?"

Penelope lifted heavy eyelids. David's words and actions had sent her to a place beyond inhibitions. Meeting his eyes, there was no doubting the answer to his question. "Yes. Everything, David." She cupped his cheek in her hand as she spoke, not wanting him to doubt the fervor of her answer.

A predatory grin returned to his face as he slowly turned his head to place a kiss to the inside of her hand where it cupped his face. Tracking the vein from her hand down to her wrist with his tongue, David kept his eyes linked with hers. Placing a kiss at her wrist, "Mine, My Cara" he declared.

Moving his head, he placed a kiss on her abdomen, drawing a panting groan from his Kitten as he drew his mouth lower, varying kisses with passes of his tongue. She tilted her hips against him, urging him on. Her hands were now tangled in the sheets as she arched with abandon. Leaning down, he brought his tongue to her, passing over her center, tasting her wetness as she shivered and moaned in response.

Her legs tensed to either side of him, her hands combed through his hair, urgently, and she pleaded incoherently, only his name becoming clear. He continued his discovery, circling around her sensitive center gently, alternating strong touches with light laps. When his lips closed over her bundle of nerves and his tongue pressed against it in his mouth, she screamed as a wrenching climax hurtled over her. Giving up all control, she came with his name shouted from her lips.

Gentling his motions, he left her center to lay a quiet kiss to the inside of her thigh, listening to her rough pants as she subsided. Looking up at her, he moved to ease away. She tightened her hold in his hair and urged him up her body. David moved at her insistence, finding himself over her again, nestled against her, and her lips pressed against his, regardless of the taste of her residing on his tongue.

Leaning back, she looked at him. "David, Mon Loup. You know, you are mine as well," pressing another kiss to his lips, she drove her tongue against his, sparing with him, letting him know that she was with him every step of the way.

With another growl, David lifted himself to his knees, pulling Penelope to him so that her thighs spread to either side of his. Something about hearing her claim him, claim him just as surely as she had just given herself to him, set something free in him. Feeling her hands encircle his shoulders as she leaned towards him to kiss him again, claiming his mouth, he cupped her thighs and lifted her, her arms tightening across his back as she adjusted to what was happening.

This was David Rossi. This was one of the closest friends she had. One of the two men she held in the highest places of her heart, and one that she felt the utmost trust in. She needed him inside her right now. She couldn't think of a time that she had ever wanted something as badly as she wanted this man right now.

"David." Her voice was only a ragged whisper of need. Her fingers splayed over his back as she voiced her plea and David shifted, moving his hips and then he was pushing into her. His eyes never left hers. He was pressing into her in a way she hadn't experienced in a long time, stretching her in ways she was no longer used to and she tried to shift to lessen the slight ache. The discomfort didn't last long and David wasn't slowing, rocking his hips slowly till he slid home. Locking lips with him, she arched, taking him even deeper. Pulling back, she fell into his hot gaze as he led this dance, holding her close as he slowly increased the speed of his thrusts. David started moving faster and she could feel their skin sliding together slickly. One of his hands came up to cup the back of her head, fingers splayed through her hair while his other hand slid around to cup around her bottom. Penelope could feel her excitement rising, small noises escaping her with each slide of skin on skin.

Tightening his hand in her hair, David rumbled deeply in her ear, "Not yet, Kitten."

David turned her face up to his, hearing her whimper as she strained in his arms. "Wait, _dolce_, wait. I promise, it will only get better." Pressing a kiss to her parted lips, he licked inside, running his tongue quickly against hers before leaning to the side and nibbling his way down her jaw line, speeding up his movements against her. Penelope's pleas and frantic kisses to what she could reach of his jaw and throat only pulling his muscles tighter.

Turning Penelope so he could reach her ear, he brushed his lips across her earlobe before ordering her, "Scream for me, Cara" and with a strong swivel of his hips, he sank his teeth into the skin at her hairline, surging hard inside her with each swivel of his hips as he held her tight.

She yelled his name loudly as his hips slammed into hers and she felt the sting of his bite merging into one long warm wave of release that sent another blast of pleasure through her, causing her to grind her hips against him as she writhed in his arms, feeling him release inside her. Both of them shook together for a moment before David leaned to the side, easing them from their position till he could lay on his side with Penelope pulled intimately into his arms.

When he rolled to his back, Penelope moved to cuddle against him, snuggling a leg between his and throwing an arm around his stomach. He shifted to where her head was supported better on his shoulder. Finally releasing his grip on her hair with one light stroke of his fingers over the bite mark hid in her hairline, he slid his arm down to cradle hers where it resided across his chest. He ran his hand over her back, feeling her breath evening out. "How are you feeling, _Dolce_?"

She was pretty sure 'nice' didn't cover it. "David, can we stay like this forever?"

With his arm curved behind her, he leaned down to nestle his face in her hair as he answered in the affirmative "We can."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

****(A/N: I love it when I write and I can hear David's voice in my ear. Damn, he is just the sexiest man! Another lemon. I wasn't planning on it, but my serious relationship discussion got side tracked by Dominant Dave.

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are craved and welcome! KK!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I'm not sure if I like it when I have an idea of how a Chapter should go, and suddenly it takes on new and more involved story twist as I'm writing it. This Chapter came out longer than I planned also. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. KK)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

The Wonder Weekend (and that's how Penelope was beginning to think of it) was over and Monday morning had arrived. Now that they were back from their haven at the cabin, she was beginning to doubt that everything had really happened. Dave had dropped her off at the elevator from his SUV and then went to park, wanting her to be sure of her safety.

In her own world, she stepped into the elevator. Hearing a voice call out, she stopped the doors from closing and moved to the side as Reid stepped in.

"Morning, my duckling."

"Hi, Penelope. I tried calling you this weekend and when you didn't answer, I got worried. You always answer your cell." Spencer didn't see her worried look as he finished adjusting his bag. "I called the doorman to check on you."

"You did? What eased your mind?" Penelope watched Reid intently.

"Oh, I called and he said you and Rossi had left together." Finally getting his bag adjusted the way he wanted it, he looked up at Penelope. "Did you have car trouble or something?"

"Dave gave me a ride and I'm fine, ducky, don't you think another thing about it." Walking to the break room to put up the pesto Dave had sent with her for her lunch, she hoped Reid wouldn't notice the slight quiver that she hadn't completely managed to keep from her voice.

Leaving the break room, she saw Dave and Spencer talking outside the elevator. Making a quick decision she took a sharp right and went up the right side of the pen, making a beeline for her office door. Turning, Dave followed her with his eyes before taking leave of Reid and following her.

Dave blinked at the door that had just been closed in his face. Knocking of the door to Penelope's office, he heard her voice from the other side.

"What?"

"Penelope, what's wrong?" Dave leaned against the doorframe, curious to see what her answer would be.

"Nothing's wrong! I have work to do." Hearing her chair squeak as she got up and her voice get a little louder as she moved towards the door "Go away!"

"Kitten, I'm not leaving."

"Well, have a pleasant day while you stand there then."

"Let's talk, Kitten." Rossi found himself befuddled a bit by his Kitten's attitude.

"I really don't feel like talking right now. Come back later. We'll talk later."

He shook his head silently. If he knew one thing about women, he knew that, if he left now, they would never have this conversation. And, he felt that this might be one of the important ones. "Cara, if I leave now, you'll pretend that this never happened."

"You know, Super Agent, I like that plan."

"Would you stop being so stubborn?" He sighed as he settled a little more against the door. This was going to take some serious wiles he was sensing on his part.

"Like that's going to happen" was muttered rebelliously from the other side of the door.

"Well, _dolce_, I'm not changing either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" issued rather stridently from behind the door and reached his ears. He grinned.

"I'm not leaving here, Penelope, till we talk." Dave decided to go with a little pleading. "Please, open the door and let me in. Please, Kitten?" He stumbled a little as the door cracked open.

Penelope peeped out at him from behind the door, "Are you going to use your negotiator super powers on me?"

A small quirk to his lips, Dave asked her, "You opened the door just so I'd leave, didn't you?"

"Maybe. So, you see me, I'm fine, now go away." Penelope put her hand back on the doorknob.

"What has you so nervous?" Reaching out, he cupped his hand around her hand, taking if from the door knob and bringing it too his lips, placing a small kiss upon her fingers before lowering it to hold it in both of his and rubbing his thumb back and forth over her knuckles soothingly.

"What has me nervous? I'm fixing to spend my day around awesome profilers that will probably be able to take one look at me and tell I've been good and laid!" Letting the door open a little farther, she flipped her other hand out over Dave's shoulder at the empty area of the pen behind Dave, muttering almost to herself, "There is no privacy with profilers."

"Kitten, while I'm glad to know the weekend was good, why are you so worried about this? Do you think we did something bad?" Lifting a hand, he caressed her cheek.

"Well, to paraphrase Mae West, "When I'm good, I'm very very good. But, when I'm bad, I'm better.'" Penelope leaned her head into Dave's hand. Hearing the elevator ding of another incoming early arrival, she quickly pulled Dave inside. Dave leaned back against the door jam, looking at his sexy Kitten.

"I do not think we did anything bad, Dave. But, that does not solve the problem of super profiling skills that will be gathering in the room out yonder soon! How am I supposed to act around all of them? Around you?! How am I supposed to be around you and not think about how you-"

Pulling her into a kiss to hush her anxious babble, "Penelope, listen to me." With sincere feeling, he asked "Were we friends before this weekend?"

"Yes." Penelope looked up into his eyes, some of her apprehension fading.

"Are we still friends now?"

"Yes." This answer was given a little more firmly.

"No matter what happens in here or out there; I am, and always will be, your friend. I admired you before we had this weekend." With a delighted grin, Dave continued, "I anticipate watching you be yourself no matter where you are with lustful enjoyment. There isn't anything that can happen that is going to change that."

"Reid knows Dave! He caught me in the elevator on the way in. He called me last night to see if I could come over but couldn't reach me. When I didn't answer my cell, he called back to the BAU and the guard mentioned that he had seen us leave together. Reid probably won't think anything of it. But the rest of the team, Dave - What if they find out? What if they all know?"

David paused. Was she ashamed of being with him? With a touch of uncertainty now coloring his voice, Dave asked, "Penelope, do you not want to see me again? Personally? Because, if not, I need to know now-"

"No! I mean- Yes, I want to see you again!" Thinking about how everything up to now had sounded, Penelope frantically tried to make sure Dave lost that air of hesitancy. "Mon Loup, I look forward to the time we can spend together again. Just thinking that we have plans for Tuesday evening gives me something super spectacular to look forward to."

"Then, what is it?" Coming back to his first question, Dave asked it relentlessly.

"I – well, I don't know if I'm ready for the inquisition. JJ and Emily are going to want to know everything. And Derek! Good Lord, my honey bunny doesn't even know I was thinking about starting dating again.

How am I going to explain to him?" Going back to her rambling concerns, "And, oooooh, how do I react if you've been with any of them?" Looking up at Dave from the circle of his arms, she asked tentatively "Have you and any of the team – you know?"

Hearing the insinuation in her voice, Dave smiled again with ironic humor, "I have never 'you know'-ed with anyone on the team." Being fully honest, he added, "Me and Erin Strauss had a thing one night a long time back. But, I've only every kissed one member of the team. And it was just the one team member. And kissing was all that happened." Thinking about their conversation this weekend before things had gotten interesting, he decided to add, "Maybe we should have had a discussion about relationship history before coming into work. Especially about you and your 'honey bunny'?" Dave looked down seriously to Penelope. "You told me you and Derek had missed your chance when I asked –" He let his voice trail off in a question.

"Okay, former FBI Lothario, let me be explicit." The thought crossed her mind rapidly that maybe they should have talked a little more this past weekend. Remembering the steamy weekend, she shook her head mentally, nah, she wouldn't have changed anything about this weekend, best to have this conversation now than give up any moment of this past weekend. "I've only done the nasty with one member of the team. And it wasn't Derek. Nope. Nada. Never happened. Me and Derek have only snuggled or hugged, ever. The only sleeping together we've ever done is sleep."

With a quick grimace, and thinking of how friendly he was with his coworker, Dave asked "Please tell me it wasn't Hotch?"

"Listen you, I'll tell you mine at the same time you tell me yours, Casanova." This came out with a little more of a challenge than she intended.

"Agreed." Dave looked down at her. No secrets. At least, he didn't want any between them. "On the count of three?"

"Ok." Penelope nodded.

"Together then. One, two, three-"

Speaking at the same time, they both said, "Emily." "Emily."

"Emily?!" "Emily?!" One female and one male voice both sounded inside the small enclosed office, both ringing with a little disbelief.

Dave paused as the riveting image of Emily kissing his Kitten flew before his mind's eye; the feel of Penelope whopping him across the chest shook him out of it swiftly enough.

"I can't believe you kissed Emily!" Penelope sounded shocked, before she let out a little giggle. "How did it happen?"

"Kitten, we will have to trade stories later." With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he added, "Stories that need to be told in detail I believe." Smiling as she giggled again, "I can hear people moving outside." He moved down to place a kiss on her lips but she dodged him.

"You can't kiss me, you'll end up with lipstick all over and unable to get it off. " She rested her head against his chest, "How am I supposed to act, Dave?" Penelope relaxed in his arms, but still sounded confused.

"Like we're friends, Penelope. There is nothing different but one thing." Dave found himself interrupted by Penelope.

"One thing! One thing? Yeah, one thing - but it's kind of a big thing, mon loup!"

"Penelope! While I thank you for the implication-" Dave laughed as Penelope cut short his sentence.

"You ass! That wasn't what I meant," taking a swing at him, she wiggled against him, trying to free herself as Dave held her closer.

Grabbing her hands, one in each of his, he pulled her back towards him. "The only thing that has changed is that you have found out something you did not know before." Dave looked down into Penelope's wide eyes, framed charmingly by her unique glasses.

"What, Agent Ass, that you've got a big –"

Dave refused to laugh. Now, he was serious. He wanted Penelope to know how serious he was, and for some reason, he didn't think flowery words would convince her. Deciding to go with earthy and straight forward honesty, Dave said, "No, what I'm talking about is something real. You've only found out that this –" placing one of her hands on his crotch, " – and this –" he placed her other hand over his heart – "is yours." Holding her hands against him, not bothering to hide how he was hardening beneath her touch, or that his heart had sped up its beat at having her hands on him, "They are only yours. I don't stray, Kitten."

Penelope stared up at David. The smile slowly left her face and she could feel a fire burning inside her. One that was burning away her nervousness. He was so intense in his honesty. Stroking her hand against his chest, she felt his hand tighten around hers as she also extended a caress with her other hand, the one that now felt his hard length beneath her fingertips.

Dave watched with hot eyes. Her hand, light as she was with her touch, felt like electricity flicking over him. Her nails and fingertips outlining his hardness beneath his slacks.

"Mine, David Rossi?" She asked clenching her hand in his shirt, over his heart. She looked up at him when she asked her question.

"Everything, Penelope. " He answered in the affirmative, attesting to the reality their relationship.

"Mine then, David Rossi. Mine." Penelope felt her worries slip away.

David watched as her fingers stroked him slowly. Clasping him and then releasing. His breathing got heavy and he pressed his forehead against his Kitten's, watching her eyes as she touched him. He cradled Penelope in his arms, drawing her closer as her grip strengthened, a ragged groan escaping his lips.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penelope? Penny-kins?" Kevin Lynch's voice rose from the other side of the door.

"I'm busy." Penelope didn't stop her movements, loving the feel of David against her. Harder, deeper breaths stirred her hair as David leaned more towards her.

"I'm sorry about not telling you I was seeing someone else. "

David opened his mouth to shout at the ninny babbling beyond the door to leave when Penelope placed the fingers of her right hand across his lips and grinned, "I really can't talk right now. Agent Rossi just put something in my hands that I need to work on." Her left hand reached up and unfastened the belt of his slack. David opened his mouth and closed his lips around her two fingers, sucking on them slightly. Penelope felt feverish. Her fingers were surrounded by wet warmth and her left hand drifted inside Dave's slacks, finding heat of a different sort greeting her.

"Penny-kins" Kevin almost whined as he leaned closer to the door.

"Go away Kevin!" She pulled her fingers from Dave's mouth and looked down as she pushed open Dave's slacks. Licking her lips, she freed his length. Holding him with one hand and sliding the other one down to fondle him, she thrilled to the change in Dave's breathing as it grew harsher and rougher.

"It's just, I'm sorry, Penelope. Don't hold a grudge, okay?" they barely acknowledged the sounds as Kevin moved away from the door, both focused on what Penelope was doing.

Gruffly Dave ordered her, "Tighter, _Dolce_. Please." Pleading in his husky voice, "Faster."

She wrapped one hand firmly around, moving up and down his length, quickening her pace as she fondled him with her other hand below where he throbbed at the touch of her hand. Dave stifled his moans as Penelope stroked him, his eyes not leaving the sight of her white hand on him, her nails glinting happily with her spectacular color choice. He wanted this memory to savor later, something special that happened here, in his workplace. Something he would always remember. Suddenly she added a slight twist of her wrist at the end of each stroke and Dave felt his toes curl in his designer shoes as his hips involuntarily bucked towards his Sweet Goddess.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Hey, Mamacita, are you going to hide in there today?" Derek's voice came jauntingly through the thin wood of the door.

Not stilling her movements, she continued to stroke him, enjoying watching the dark skin flush with passion, seeing his muscles tighten with each caressing squeeze.

"Hello, my Chocolate Knight, I would love to say 'no' but I'm working on something for SSA Rossi. He just told me to tighten up and finish faster so I'm not stopping right now. " She smiled wickedly up at Dave as she licked her lips. He let out a low growl, trying not to be too loud with his low grunts, each one emphasizing the jerk of his hips as they arched towards Penelope and the beguiling dance she was leading him in.

"Come on Mama, open the door. Let me see that smiling face." Derek tried persuasion, hoping to coax her out.

"No, my Sweetness, I just need to do this right and it won't take long at all."

"Okay, Little Mama." Derek wandered away. Finding Reid at his desk, he sat on the corner of it and stared back towards Penelope's office. Looking at Reid, "Did we pull a case?"

Not looking up from the computer screen, Reid replied, "Not that I know of. Why?"

Derek swung his hand back towards the way he had just come from, "I heard Kevin bothering Penelope and went to intervene. Penelope told Kevin she's working on something for Rossi. I thought she was just saying that to get rid of Kevin but she wouldn't let me in her office either." Looking down at Reid when he heard a muffled snort, "What are you smiling at?"

Reid continued working on the paragraph he was looking at on his computer, not wanting Derek to see the look in his eyes or let his body language give him away. It wasn't often that he 'got' something before other members of his team. And, Penelope was his friend; he didn't want to give something away if it was supposed to be a secret. "You know that 74% of 30,000 people said they would have an office romance under varying circumstances. And even though two thirds of office romances do not survive, the ones that do have managed to actually retire together."

"And that has you smiling because?" Derek's impatience sounded in his voice.

"No reason. Just thought it was interesting." Reid kept his eyes lowered to hide his glee. He actually knew office gossip! Not that he would ever reveal it. But it was nice not to be the last one that knew something about his team. And, he hoped Penelope and Rossi were happy. He wanted them to be part of that 33% of office relationships that made it.

Hotch strode into the pen with records held in one hand. "We just got handed a case. Everyone to the war room." Turning, he noticed that Dave's office was empty. "Where's Dave?"

Standing up, Derek moved away from Reid's desk as Reid stood up. "Don't know, Hotch. His vehicle is here but he hasn't been in the office yet."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM **

Spellbound, Dave watched as Penelope lowered herself to her knees, letting his hands slide along her arms as she did. Her hands stilled causing him to let out a harsh breath of air, sucking it back in as she leaned down and flicked her tongue in a broad stroke over him. He nearly groaned as he watched her draw back and consider the taste, the look in her eyes a little like the one from when she inhaled her first scent of Scotch. She was pulling ever dark dream from inside him and he was almost inarticulate with need. The element of danger in their surroundings, the unpredictability of the circumstances, and the image of his Goddess before him made him even harder.

Running her tongue under him, and teasing the vein that throbbed there, she followed the path upward. David Rossi growled, his hands desperately trying not to clench in her hair. Sucking lightly, she took him into her mouth, before pulling back and swirling her tongue around him and then descending down over him again. Her hand was wrapped around the base, she took more of him into her mouth.

Reflex caused David to pull one hand from her and pat at his jacket pocket, opening and answering his phone by habit, "Rossi."

Penelope slid down till her bright lips met her hand. Pressing her lips down firmly, she slowly drug her lips back, humming at the bright mark of lipstick she left pressed against Dave's skin.

Dave coughed hoarsely as he lost his breath, the feel of Penelope working him over making him briefly lose track of what else was going on till a voice near his ear broke through his haze.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here. I'll be right there, Hotch. I have to go." Dropping the phone after shutting it, he pressed one hand on the wall behind him and slid his other hand deeper into Penelope's bright blonde tresses.

"Fucking hell! Is everyone on the team going to look for us? Damn it, _Dolce_, don't make me beg, please" Dave hit his head with how quickly he arched in response to her sucking, then the hard licking she followed it with. The sensations were unbearably pleasing, shivers running up his spine. She took him to the hilt and a loud groan filled the room. The fingers on his hand are pressed against the wall hard enough that the beds of his fingernails are white but the hand cupping her head is gentle as she takes him to the hilt again.

"Cara, I can't wait any longer," concerned, Dave pulled gently on the soft hair caught between his fingers, striving to hold off. He felt her moan around his length and looked down to see her eyes at half mast, dark and lazy with sexual awareness. The vibrations of her moan was adding more delight to what he was feeling and he was hanging on by his fingernails to his control till, with a slanted hot look, she sucked back down his shaft, deliberately moaning when she reached the base. One breath, two, and he came, the pleasure to intense.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as she kept moving, struggling to keep his eyes from slamming shut at the pleasure she was giving him. He could feel each movement of her throat as she swallowed. "Cara!" The cry was wrung from him; the hoarse rasp echoing around the small room.

She began to ease away, a smug smile in place. Taking a deep breath, he quickly arranged himself, a shudder sliding under his skin at the circle of lipstick that still surrounded him. Pulling her to her feet, he enfolded her into his arms. Penelope nestled close, listening as Dave's heart rate slowed down under her ear. From above her head, Dave's voice surrounded her. "You are a siren, _Dolce_. But you are my Siren and I will happily follow you." Leaning down, he grinned, "Now, kiss me. That precious lipstick of yours is currently gracing other places and you owe me a kiss, _Streghetta Mia_."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/Cm**

****(A/N: I just can't get enough of this pair. They seem to really really fit together. I'm hoping I'm staying true to how Penelope and Dave would sound. Opinions? Hope you enjoy the story! KK)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Well, no lemons for this chapter. A lot of mini conversations between David and Penelope as they have their first time apart after their long weekend. Hope you enjoy. And understand why this needed to be shared. KK)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

As everyone settled back into their chosen seats on the jet, Rossi glanced around. Morgan was behind him, leaned back and listening to whatever he had playing across his earphones, eyes closed and seemingly relaxed. Aaron was reviewing the files they had just went over, more than likely being sure there was nothing they had missed in the first look. JJ was towards the front and he could hear a soft murmur coming from her area, talking to her husband he assumed. Emily and Reid were in the back, and looked to be having an intense discussion about something on their tablets. And, his Kitten was back at the nest, safe for now. At least she wasn't out in the field with them.

He hadn't even begun to think of how he was going to handle his concerns for the times when she was pulled out into the field. Considering Penelope's independent streak, he better figure that out quickly. He was full blooded Italian, had spent most of his childhood being raised and sometimes groomed for the local mafia, was a former marine and his protective streak where women were concerned was as hereditary as his dark skin, his dark eyes, his loud outspoken honesty, and his love and admiration for the feminine mystique. How was he-

His thoughts were cut short by the feel of his phone vibrating. Reaching into his pocket he saw that it wasn't a call and flipped open the phone, lips uncontrollably quirking upon noticing who was texting him.

"Let me know when everyone arrives safely?"

Digging out his recently acquired texting skills, he replied, "Will do, Kitten."

"Be smart. Stay safe, my _Caramellino_."

"I will have to remind you about using that _little_."

"Looking forward to it. ;P"

Perplexed for a moment, Rossi stared at her reply. " ;P ?"

"Turn phone sideways."

Turning his phone sideways he stared at the screen for a moment before realizing what the symbols looked like. A smile taking over his features as he got the allusion, Rossi retorted with a quick text, "Cara, if you're bored, I have other things you could be doing with that tongue."

He waited anticipatorily on her reply.

"As I said, looking forward to it, Mon Loup! Now get some rest, one of us has to get to work. :) "

Rossi smiled widely, putting his phone up and leaning back in his seat, more relaxed than when he had first stepped on the plane.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Their discussion –_ argument_ –settled, both Reid and Emily were quietly talking when Emily gave a small grunt, nudging Reid to catch his attention, "Hunh. Is that Rossi, texting ?!"

Reid followed her glance, watching as Rossi stared at his phone perplexedly before turning it sideways. Both he and Emily continued gazing at Rossi as he huffed out a soft laugh before rapidly typing a reply.

"That is what it looks like." Reid's matter of fact voice came calmly.

Seeing Reid's quiet acceptance of what she thought was a fascinating change in behavior, Emily settled back in her seat, deciding not to question to closely what she was watching. "That old adage must not be true. You **_can_** teach an old dog new tricks."

Reid's voice once again drifted from her side, this time with a touch of whimsy and an arch to his lips, "Maybe he just needed the right teacher."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"We have arrived and settled in." David moved around the room, looking at everything before returning to look out the window.

Penelope's voice lowered from her high flirty tone to ask, "How are my babies? Everyone tucked safely away?"

"JJ and Emily are sharing a room down the way, Reid and Hotch another, and I rented my own room tonight so Morgan will have his own and I can share my privacy with you, Cara. Though the room isn't much to look at."

"Ah, my Lord of the Manor, your airs are showing."

"Lord? Now, I should rate being a King, shouldn't I? At least a Prince." David's voice was baiting as he spoke to Penelope.

"Well, your Highness, you need only wave your Royal Scepter if you are truly a Prince and your minions will have no choice but to obey you and move you to a better room, maybe even a better hotel."

"I don't have any minions." David smiled as he leaned a shoulder against the window frame and looked out at the parking lot.

"No minions?"

"None."

"What about a Royal Scepter, My Prince?"

Dave looked down to see his halfway aroused state visible with the way he was leaning. Chagrin colored his voice as he replied, "Well, Cara, I'm glad you think of it as a Royal Scepter. But, I assure you, I'm not about to go waving it around here."

His smile increased a little more at hearing her laughter peal forth from his phone.

"Super Sexy, all you need to do is find some female minions and your Scepter will be waving just fine."

Dave lost a bit of his smile. "Kitten, the only 'waving' of my scepter lately has happened around you. Even now, your voice has me heavy."

"To bad I'm not there. But, then, I would outrank you, being the Goddess I am."

"And goddess's are meant to be worshipped. " Dave's voice had grown husky at their flirting.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Laying on his side in the bed in the hotel, he spoke to Penelope on the phone. "I don't know, Kitten. This unsub has me baffled as to what he is getting from his murders." Rossi signed a little as he leaned back, holding the phone close to his ear as he looked up at the ceiling, not really seeing it but running over the photos of the crime scenes in his head.

"You have to get some rest, my pet. Give your mind a rest and come at it fresh in the morning." Dave could hear covers shifting in the background as Penelope spoke.

"So, Tuesday night isn't it?" Penelope's voice echoed a little from the phone, "Where are we going tonight on our date, Super Agent?"

"Damn!" Dave sat up in the bed, dismay colored his voice as he spoke, "Cara, I'm sorry we missed our date."

"Super Sexy, where are you taking me on our date tonight?" Penelope whispered through the phone into Dave's ear.

Dave leaned back against the bed pillows. "Kitten, I'm so sorry our date was canceled this way. I can make it up –"

"My pet, you are not getting out of our date that easily." The giggle floated from the phone as he heard her move, it sounded like she was settling deeper into the covers. "Now, since you're already in my apartment, tell me where we're going so I know how to dress."

"Kitten?"

"You heard me, Sexy, the Goddess of Bliss has spoken and must be obeyed. Now, get down to the business of seducing me, _tigrotto_."

Dave smiled. Depend upon his _Dolcezzi_ to ensnare his mind tonight. "The whole point of seduction is to captivate and enthrall your lady. How am I supposed to do that across all these miles?"

"You're the top SSA Negotiator. You teach classes on how to seduce, to cajole and coax," putting a teasing sound in her voice, making it soft and breathy, she added, "how to incite, how to sway, and how to hook. And you're telling me, Super Sexy Agent Rossi, you can't think of how to –"

_"Come sono belli i tuoi piedi nei calzari, O figlia di principe! Le curve dei tuoi fianchi sono come gioielli, opera di mani d'artista." _ Dave put passion in his voice, letting the husky tones coat his words with a plain meaning that could not be misunderstood, even though the language was unknown to her. Switching to English, Dave continued. "You take my breath away each time I glimpse you, _Dea Dolce_. I remember once you had alternating blue and pink highlights in your blonde hair and I couldn't keep my eyes away from you. The life you exhibit never fails to draw my eyes and speed up my heart. And you don't fail to do so tonight as you open the door to let me into your apartment."

"Ah, tonight, for you, I've re-did the streaks in my hair. And the pink and blue brings out the blue and lavender of my dress. The skirt flows to just above my knees." Penelope's quiet voice whispers softly in his ear, leading him deeper into the imaginary world of their first date.

"As you turn away, my eyes stray to your legs and I'm captivated by the seam in the back of your hose. The ones my eyes can't help but follow up the back of your leg as it tucks away under your skirt as you walk away. You may not have noticed it, but the moment I glimpsed you, I grew heavy from wanting you." Shifting his legs under the covers, he can't help but notice the same applying to him now at just the imagining of his beautiful goddess.

"Taking your hands, I twirl you around, watching as your skirt swirls a little higher above your knees. I know you have to be wearing garters with those stockings and I can't pull my eyes away, the prospect of catching a glimpse of their hidden color, holding me spellbound." Dave tucked one arm behind his head, enjoying this banter. In his mind's eye, he could see her apartment taking shape, Penelope centered in it, her beauty holding his inner eye. Crime scenes and murder were forgotten in that moment. Just the magic of words and adoration creating a healing place for both of them.

"Knowing you just got in, I persuade you into staying in with me tonight and just ordering out. Do you like Thai food, David?"

"Yes. And it doesn't take much persuasion, Cara. Spending time with you is really all I wanted for tonight. Besides, this just means we can spend time dancing, again." Dave shifted restlessly, the thought of dancing now associated with the sexual heat that flared when he remembered the last time he had danced with Penelope. "Do you like old movies, Kitten?"

"Love them. Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn give me shivers. And The Thin Man series was always a favorite." Penelope's voice waxed enthusiastic, with unfeigned happiness.

"Do you have 'Arsenic and Old Lace', then?"

"Yes, I do! Are you suggesting we curl up and watch the original serial killers of the black and white genre?" Listening to Penelope's giggles, David could feel contentment settling over him.

"Well, I'm definitely insisting upon the curling up together. In fact, if you will slide your legs over mine, I'm going to offer to massage your feet."

"You, my dear, may very well become chained to my couch if you offer that service."

"And, _Dea_, where will I be chained if I offer other services?" Dave smiled at the giggle that reached his ears. This woman definitely had him beguiled.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"Good Morning, Mama. You're on speaker." Derek grinned, waiting for his friend's voice to fill the room they were sitting in.

"I'd show you a 'good' morning, my Chocolate Adonis." Penelope's cheery voice rang out.

"Now, woman, be polite, we have guests."

"Oooh, voyeurs." The smirk in her voice could be heard clearly through the line. "What knowledge do you need from the Garcia files today?"

Rossi leaned forward, "We need a list of bus driver's in a 50 mile radius from here."

"Ah, my favorite Super Sexy Agent David Rossi. I need more information, my pet."

Hotch's voice broke in, "Garcia, cross reference your list with any open custody disputes."

The sound of rapid clicking could be heard before her voice returned, "50. I need more information, my minions."

Rossi looked at Hotch, "This unsub is focusing on the women more than the children. Aaron, more of his time is spent – grooming – the women." Pulling Morgan's phone across the table towards him, "Kitten, look for custody cases that do not include the mother in the custody dispute."

"You ask and the Goddess of Divine Knowledge answers, we have 12. The list is on its way to you now."

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch left the room to go pick up his tablet, quickly scanning through the list Garcia had sent.

"Talk to you later, Sweet Pea." Morgan reached for his phone, only to have Penelope's voice issue forth once again.

"Super Sexy,**_ I_** have minions." Sensuous amusement laced her voice and Morgan paused with his hand outstretched towards his phone. Was she talking to – Rossi?

Dave's face took on a satisfied air as he stood up to follow Aaron, "Yeah, Cara, but I'm the one with the Royal Scepter, aren't I?"

Giggles erupted from the phone before she replied, "Goodbye, my Angels. Return to the realm of the Goddess when next you need me."

The phone clicked and Morgan finished picking it up as Rossi left the room, a confused look on his face before he shook his head to follow him.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Rossi stepped into his hotel room and moved his go bag from the chair to the bed. His mood was not the best. Not only had they pulled a case the first day back from his and Penelope's weekend, but, it was serious enough they had to fly out. Now, it was Monday night again, a week after they had left, and they had just got back from the precinct where they had delivered a profile. He was in a hotel room miles away from his Kitten. Frustrated, Rossi threw his jacket across the one chair in the small room. Sitting down, he untied his laces and toed off his shoes. He and the team had eaten together earlier before separating to their rooms. Penelope was back at the BAU. And he was here.

Looking around, he pulled out his phone and sat it on the table beside him. He had been waiting all day to call Penelope. Listening to her chipper voice singing out information that they needed, he was once again reminded of how much she meant to all of them.

Dialing her number, he placed the phone on the table beside him and turned on the speaker.

"Garcia's Gates to Endless Bliss, Knock and be recognized," Penelope's voice trilled from his phone, bringing a pleased look to his face as he leaned back.

"Hello, Kitten. " Rossi could feel himself relaxing farther, "I'm too far away to knock, is there a password that I can say. I could use some Endless Bliss this evening."

"Well, SSA Rossi – Super Sexy Agent Extraordinare – I do believe I will give you the chance to try." Penelope's voice continued, "Ah, Mon Loup, have you missed your Goddess?" There was a lilt of a question underlying her flirting tone.

"_Dolce_, I have wanted to call you all day today."

"Why didn't you, my Super Agent?"

"After last Monday morning, I was worried I would have another door shut in my face. I wasn't willing to lose the gift of your affection, yet." With a grin, he added, "At least, not till I was sure I had the password to reach those 'Gates of Bliss' again, my Goddess."

"And have you learned the words that will open the gates for you, Mon Loup?" Her voice had lowered and David shifted a little in his seat, as his body reacted to the throaty sound.

_"Chi è lei che il looketh avanti come la mattina, giusta come la luna, chiarisce come il sole e terribile come un esercito con gli stendardi?"_ David's voice echoed in the quiet room as he leaned forward to brace his elbows on the table, crossing them on the table top as he spoke through the phone directly to Penelope.

A rasping sound came from the phone before Penelope's voice drifted to Rossi's ears, "I don't know what you just said, but, I believe, Dave, for you, the Gates to Endless Bliss will always be open." With a throat clearing sound, Penelope's voice came across the line a little more clearly, "What did you just say, Dave?" A phone rang in the background. "Save that thought, Mon Loup, for another time. Being a Goddess is a busy job tonight and others need my all powerful skills."

Dave winced at the realization that his Kitten was still at the BAU at – looking around, he saw the clock on the nightstand – 10pm. He knew their job put them through strange hours, but, he hadn't realized that there were times she worked when the rest of them were off. "Duty calls. Now that I have heard your silvery tones and been graced by the Goddess's blessing, I can sleep tonight."

"I go, Mon Loup." Dave could hear the squeak of her chair as she leaned away for a moment, before she leaned back. "Quickly, tell me what you said?" The lilt was back in her voice.

"Song of Solomon, Chapter 6, verse 10." Rossi smiled fondly as he reached for his phone, "Look it up with those Goddess skills of yours tonight."

"I will, Sexy. Goodnight, Dave"

"Night, Kitten."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"Ah, Mon Cherie, from your lips to this Goddess' ears, the information is on its way to your tablets as we speak." Penelope's voice briskly from the phone Rossi held out.

Hotch stepped away, heading for the room the precinct had set aside for them. It had been a long week and a half. But, Rossi felt like they were closing in. Having his nightly conversations with Penelope, instead of tiring him out, seemed to make what sleep he got, deeper, better for him. He knew more about her now, than he had from all the years of working with her. Oh, he knew things about her, but, now the things they had sometimes ended up talking about in the night, were personal and intimate. Often, things he hadn't shared with anyone else.

He turned to follow Hotch, "Talk to you later, Kitten."

"I'll be late getting home tonight, my pet."

Pausing before leaving, Dave asked, "You'll be careful? Watch –"

"Dave," Penelope's voice came stridently from the phone, "I'm always careful these days. Don't go wrapping me in cotton, I'll suffocate. Besides, tonight is my volunteer night with my support group. I need to be there."

"Don't get prissy with me, Cara."

"Would you lecture JJ or Emily every time they have to go somewhere?" quiet surrounded them for a brief moment in their conversation.

Dave replied seriously, "If I thought they were going into a dangerous situation they weren't aware of, I would say something to them." After a short moment of thought, he added, "Don't ask me not to be protective of you. I won't wrap you in cotton, but, I will remind you to take care of yourself. Especially when I'm not there to protect you myself."

"Dave," Penelope's voice dropped all its pretense. "I will be careful."

"Will you call me and let me know when you get home?"

"Yes. If you promise to go right to sleep afterwards. Au revoir, Mon Loup."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"Kids are the worst for me, Dave." Penelope felt her eyes tear up. This case of Cooper's had tore at her heart.

"For me, too." Dave sat at the table in his room, wishing he was with her so he could make her pain go away.

"Parent's are not supposed to outlive their children."

Dave winced at the deep hurt he could hear in her voice. It prodded at a spot that ached still to this day. "You know, Carolyn was pregnant. Years ago. We were so happy. We bought clothes, and diapers, and rattles, and decorated. Everything was ready but us."

Coming out of her shell a bit, Penelope whispered, "Why do I hear sadness underlying your voice, David. This ending isn't a happy one, is it?" She knew it wasn't. If Dave had a child, there would be pictures everywhere and no end of stories of family. It was the kind of man he was.

"No, _Dolce_. Not a happy ending. Medicine wasn't quite the same as today's. As soon as he was born, we knew something was wrong. They rushed him away to the nursery, but there was nothing they could do. Carolyn had woken up enough to realize what was happening. By the time the doctor came to talk with us, we were both crying and numb. They explained what had happened and they were going to bring him back in to us, so we could say goodbye."

"Oh, David." He could hear suppressed sobs in Penelope's voice and knew she would be crying. But, now that he was sharing the story, he couldn't seem to stop.

"I think that was the beginning of the end for Carolyn and I. It was a loss too great for her. Then, she lost me to the BAU. I sunk myself in my cases then. I was unable, maybe even unwilling to face what waited for me at home. That was one of my greatest moments of regrets. That I wasn't there for Carolyn when she needed me." Dave could feel tears sliding down his face.

There was a quietness between them for a few minutes. Not an uncomfortable one. Just, a sharing of peacefulness and support. Then, Penelope's voice broke the silence, speaking slowly.

"I always thought I'd have the whole picture when I was young, you know? I wanted a family, with children and a husband." With a gulping laugh, she continued. "And I wanted to be a crime-fighter. Something, I suspect, that thoroughly horrified my hippie parents. When they died, I went off the grid. Now, I know, some of that was my way of honoring my parents. Not conforming, embracing my originality. Rebelling against the government; proving my freedom. I enjoyed it, don't get me wrong. But, when the FBI recruited me, it seemed like fate. I always say things happen for a reason. When the FBI approached me, it seemed to be my parents' way of letting me know I was forgiven."

"Do you still want children, Cara?"

"Someday. It scares me, Dave. More than anything else in the world." Dave could hear the strength of her emotions. "More than marriage to Kevin. More than leaving the BAU and my family." With a shudder she added, "More than losing one of my ducklings. Not being able to have children one day, or having children and then losing them, terrifies me."

"You will make a wonderful mother, Kitten." Dave's voice broke a bit. The picture of her round with child suddenly arresting his breath for a few sweet seconds. He did _not_ just think that. This was way, way, too soon to have those feelings crop up. Suppressing the image, David turned his attention back to Penelope as she started to speak again.

"Do you want kids?"

"I –" There was a pause from Dave. "I've spent the last few years thinking that chance has passed me by. Kitten, I'm an old man."

The sound of a big raspberry floated to him.

"Seriously, Cara. I am almost 60."

"Dave, honestly, men do have it easier than women. Men can stay in reasonably good shape and still have healthy little swimmers for most of their life. Reasonably good shape, Dave. You're in better shape than most of the men my own age. And you're one of the top agents we have at the BAU. You still beat some of our trainees on the physical tests."

"And how would you know that, woman?"

"Hush, you." Penelope sounded a little flustered, but continued on, "Now, women. Or, say, me. I have just entered the down side of 35 years old. Do you know what they say about women who are over 35?"

"That they are the most beautiful and sexy women they have met? That watching you walk into a room leaves my body humming with need? That I spend my days away looking forward to these talks we have every night? That –"

Another raspberry sound from the phone, but this one was followed by a quick laugh. "Oh, you! No need for flattery, my pet. But, the downside of turning 35 last year is that my eggs are older, too. The longer I wait to have kids, the more chances I'm taking with me and my possible children's health." With a sigh, Penelope continued, "Maybe Kevin had the right idea, David. Maybe to have a family, the picket fence, the everything, you have to get away from the BAU."

With an exclamation that he couldn't' contain, David spat out, "Kevin hasn't got anything right since he came into this world. I'm sure if you contacted his mother, you would find out it was a breech birth, Kitten."

"David!" Struggling to contain her shock, Penelope's depression abruptly got swamped by a gurgle of choked laughter at Dave's swearing.

"All it takes is two committed parents, love. Two parents who are willing to work together. Having a parent in the BAU is tough, I won't lie. I couldn't with all of our history with our co-workers, even if I wanted to. But, Kevin knew what he was getting. Just like my ex-wives did. You can't go into a marriage with the expectation that someone will change for you." Dave smiled as he finally relaxed back against the chair. "If there's one thing I've learned, all kidding aside, it is that the only way to make something work, is to work at. To talk things through at the first thought, not at the last moment. And you, my Cara, couldn't hide your thoughts if you had a smokescreen and a set of camouflage clothes."

"Oh, how you do talk sweet to me, my Prince. I do enjoy how blunt you are. There is no pussyfooting with you. There's no wondering if you're saying one thing you think I want to hear and thinking something else." Penelope's voice rose on the next sentence, showing a mellowing of her mood, "How do you know just what to say when I need to hear it, my pet?"

"How do you make me feel better by just listening to me, _dolce_?" Dave smiled. "Though, I insist, our next serious conversation can only happen if we are sharing the same couch, or the same chair, or bed. Somewhere I can hold you in my arms."

"Then it's a good thing you'll be home soon, isn't it, Mon Loup?" her teasing tone finally lifting a smile into his eyes.

"Yes, it is. Will you wear those stockings with the seams for me, cara? Something to greet me with so I know you missed me?" Dave cajoled.

"You know I will, Super Agent." With a purr, Penelope's voice drifted to his ears, "But, only if you promise to help me with my garters again."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I played with the ages some. But, I'm not exact ages I'm guessing at a little. They mentioned on 'Penelope' episode where she got shot that they were bringing a 30 year old female in to the Emergency Room. And I think on one of the shows they first introduced David Rossi in, they mentioned that he was 55. And I think both those shows happened in 2007. So, some guestimating was done on their ages.

And, again, there were no lemons in this chapter. I wanted to show more of a relationship growing between the two. So, I had to split them up with a case just to keep the lovebirds from getting physical. LOL

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! KK.)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Well, this one came up on me suddenly. I had to rush home to write it while I still could. I usually don't update this quickly. And honestly, I tend not to update this quickly so I can look over it a time or two before posting to make corrections. Hope you enjoy! KK)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Rossi looked around as he finished the last of his case notes. Back on the jet and on their way home, he had settled toward the rear of the jet. Looking over the seats in front of him, he could see Morgan, working on his own case notes. Now that Aaron tried to get home to Jack, everyone on the team helped. Aaron no longer had to write up everyone's notes; he only had to proof them before filing them. Rossi usually helped him out by taking half of them and reviewing them for him. Both he and Aaron usually stayed late, clearing up and finishing the filing on the case.

JJ was sleeping, having finished her summary. Emily was still typing. Reid and Aaron were sitting together, quietly going over their drafts. They had been paired together a lot on this case while he, Morgan and Emily had done most of the leg work. Rossi shook his head. Sometimes, trying to figure out Reid's leaps of logic from his jottings, well, it amazed him. But, this time, explaining those leaps in thought was Aaron's job, not his.

Shifting in his seat, he heard the crinkle in his jacket pocket and smiled. He thought back to this morning when they were checking out of the hotel. He had walked in with Hotch and stood waiting as Hotch paid the bill with the agency credit card. Turning to look at the small waiting area, his glance had returned to focus on an area of knick knacks for sale on the counter. There was a tall pink and purple pen standing out amid a container of colored pens. Some had what looked to be poofy cotton balls on them, some had smiley faces. But the one he was looking at, the pink and purple one had a red heart sitting on top of it. Reaching out, he picked it out of the container. Taking the cap off it, he scribbled it over one of the pamphlets, satisfied to see it writing and inordinately pleased that the heart lit up with every stroke of the pen across the paper. Taking out his wallet, he bought it. Ignoring Hotch's glance his way, he had placed the pen in his pocket and walked out of the office.

Patting his hand over his jacket pocket one more time, he settled back in his seat. He never bought knick knacks for women. He bought expensive bouquets and jewelry. He bought wine. Hell, with his ex-wives, he bought damn vacations and cars to pacify them. Thinking of Penelope, he knew she would be pleased at any of that. Maybe not right now, but later on, she would exclaim and giggle. And later, maybe they would share that too. But, seeing that damn pen, he had just known her eyes would light up. His phone buzzed at him. Opening it, he smiled. His Kitten had just texted him.

"Hurry back. Missed you. PS. Don't watch the video on the plane." Rossi scrolled down and saw the video attachment. Looking up and around one more time, he settled into place and turned the phone towards him before hitting play.

There was darkness, then a rustling sound. Then he could tell the lid of a laptop was being lifted and he had a view of his desk and chair. _What?_ Slowly a pair of legs walked into view. Watching, he could see the seams up the back of the hose that graced those legs. As she sat in his chair, he could see her from the side and he watched as she propped one foot on the edge of his desk, letting the skirt of her dress drift slightly down her leg. All he could see was the arms of his chair down to the seat and the front of this desk. Her face and chest were not in view. But he knew who it was. His whole body throbbed in response, one big nerve tuned to her, to what she was doing. He watched as one hand came into view, nails glinting brightly, as they stroked over her ankle. His breath came heavily as he watched her fingers slide down her calf and graze over her knee. As her fingers drifted under the edge of her dress, he felt his breathing shudder out. His avid gaze was locked on the scene as her fingers slowly dragged up the edge of her dress. Reaching her garter, her fingernails briefly danced under the edge of the lace before sliding higher. He could no longer see her hand as she rolled forward, standing up. For a second she stood there before turning so that all he could see was the back of her legs again. Slowly he took in the view, those seams running up the back of her stockings, straight to the edge of her dress that was now draped a little higher above the backs of her knees. And he could now see that her hands were under her dress and up by her waist, folds of fabric falling away from her wrists. Rossi watched as those hands slowly glided back down, down, down. As they came into view, he could see a scrap of bright blue silk held between her fingers. _She wasn't-! She was!_ He watched as his Kitten moved her hands lower before swaying briefly to the right and left. As her legs shifted with her movement and he had a brief glimpse of her calves, he knew what she was doing. Frozen and still, fingers of one hand clenched around the armrest till his knuckles were white, he shifted uncomfortably, his reaction to watching the video playing before him - quick and powerful. As she stood up, blue color spilled from her fingers. He watched as she pulled out the lower desk drawer and placed that captivating blue bit of silk inside. The drawer slid shut with a snap and she stood back up. As she moved back towards the laptop, he watched as her dress flowed around her legs. A shadow moved over the screen and her voice came quietly to him from the screen. "I told you not to watch the video on the plane, David. Fly quickly and safely home."

The video went to dark and David stared at his phone blankly for a moment. **_Fuck!_** He knew what was under her dress now. Or more accurately, he knew what wasn't beneath her dress. And he had another two hours before they were back at the BAU. Then, filing his report, maybe helping Aaron with everyone else's before he could seek her out. **Fuck**. _Fuck!_ **_FUCK!_** Feeling a jostle at his side he looked up into Emily's gaze.

"Rossi, what has you all stirred up? You look – disturbed, and maybe a little mad?"

Snapping his phone shut, Rossi sat forward stiffly in his seat, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward but keeping his elbows the arms of his seat, hiding the evidence of his intense arousal. "No, just got some information I guess I wasn't prepared for at over 20,000 feet in the air and no way to act on it yet."

"Well, something we need to worry about?"

"No." Ross was still leaning forward as he replied, "No, this is personal business."

"O-kay. Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will."

Emily moved on to the bathroom past Rossi. She wished she could have caught a glimpse of what he had been watching on his phone. Her curiosity was up and running now as she stepped back out and walked by Rossi, observing him as he stared fiercely out the airplane window. One of his hands still had a tight grip on his phone but he was determinedly not looking at it. Emily wondered what information he had received that had stirred up the sleeping beast that was David Rossi.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Morgan leaned back after re-reading the report he was going to submit to Hotch when they returned. Feeling a vibration from his phone, he pulled it free of his pocket, smiling at seeing a message from his Baby Girl.

"how r u, my dark Apollo?"

"fine, baby girl"

"everyone ok? heard rough time 4 my chickies"

"seems fine. everyone' s sleeping or working reports."

"c u back at base then."

"slow down mama. got question u need 2 clear"

"?"

"when did u start flirting with Rossi?"

Morgan waited for a few minutes. Looking up at Rossi while he waited on Penelope's reply, he noticed Rossi once again staring at something on his phone with one rough handed grip while the other one refused to unwrap from the arm of the chair. The only reason he knew something wasn't wrong with Rossi was because he wasn't up and moving, pacing. But, something was definitely up with the man.

"I flirt with everyone, mon ami"

"not like that u dont."

"Im not talking 2 u about this. later"

"oh, we will talk later, baby girl"

"hate profilers"

"we're still going to have that talk"

Morgan shut his phone with a sharp click. It wasn't that he minded her flirting with someone. Hell, he had watched that tentative gasp of a relationship with Lynch start and stagger to a stop, supporting her during their fights, listening to her worries, while trying not to get involved when Lynch kept coming to him. That had been a dance with patience he rarely showed, but he had, because he wanted his Baby Girl to be happy.

Penelope Garcia deserved someone that would give her 110%. Someone that would love her; treat her like a princess. Someone that would give her a respite from this job they worked in. Someone that could give her the life she deserved. Yes, He and Penelope would definitely be having a conversation once they returned to the BAU.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Finally! Rossi stepped onto the elevator with the rest of the team as they arrived back at the BAU. Every question that he had been asked on the way back from the airport, he had answered with one or two word answers. Eventually, everyone had begun to chatter around him. He knew they were throwing glances his way, but he had no desire to pretend to calmness he wasn't feeling. He never had 'pretended' well. Not unless it was his job and his was in his element, negotiating smoothly and quickly sizing up the situation. But, this was his life and he didn't pretend for anyone anymore. So, they could just deal with his temporary remoteness. There was only one thing on his mind right now. And that was finding his Kitten quickly. He had no idea what he was going to say or do, but he knew he had to see her first. Stepping from the elevator, he strode to the open door to Penelope's office, quickly establishing that she was not inside. Looking around the bullpen, he didn't see her anywhere.

The Minx! Where had she gone? As Rossi's eyes made another round, he saw the door to his office. With a rapid stride, he headed there. Opening his door, he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him as he determined that she wasn't inside his office. Walking slower now, he rounded his desk and sat slowly down in his chair. He closed his eyes as part of the video he had already watch three times flashed before his eyes and he saw her leg propped on his desk. Reaching out with his eyes closed, he closed his hand on the very place her foot had been propped. Opening them suddenly, he reached down and put his hand on the handle to the desk drawer. Taking a breath, he eased out the drawer. Blue silk hid brightly inside. Reaching down, he ran his fingers over the smoothness of her silk lingerie. Oh, he was screwed. Surely he was, because his report could be damned. It was still lying on his desk where he had placed it. All he could think about was the feel of silk beneath his hand. Pulling her briefs from the drawer, he clutched them in one hand while opening the phone with his other. Pulling up the video, he started it again, this time sitting in the same chair she had sat in, holding pure blue silk spilling from his fingers. Yes, he was so screwed.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

She had run! Penelope could not believe that she had gone and hid. Emily had texted her when the plane had landed to say they would be back at the office in an hour. After pacing her office, she had stepped outside to meet the team and happened to glance towards Dave's office door. Suddenly, she had frozen with fear. She had sent him a video! What had she been thinking? Sure, they had talked or at least said good night every night this past week and a half, but, honestly –

Who did she think she was? Femme fatale of the BAU? It was one of the reasons she never sent anything but flirty texts to Kevin. What if he had laughed at sexy pictures of her? Or worse, someday shown them to someone else? She would have died! Sexting was acceptable. Sending videos or pictures was not. Was she not the Super Duper Major Skills Tech Analyst of the BAU? Didn't the FBI have to track her down and offer her a job to keep her from hacking into their systems? She, the Dos Goddess knew better than anyone that once you sent something like that out there, it was out there forever. The Net was the only God/Goddess of All Knowledge she knew that wasn't the almighty Lord himself. And she had given herself up to it. Or, up to Dave. She knew that she hadn't included her face, but still, anyone that was familiar with them would know who it was. What had she been thinking?

With a panicked feeling, she bolted from the floor. Dodging down the hallway before hitting the stairs she trotted down two flights to the waiting area of the office below theirs. The one that had the nice overlook out the windows that she came by to look at sometimes. Waving at the secretary as she passed, she came to a stop facing the window, rapidly tapping one foot on the floor while tapping her fingers against her legs. For the first time, the second part of what she had done slid home to her. She was walking around in the freaking BAU without panties! OMG! They were still in Dave's desk. Crap! Oh freaking craptastic! She needed to talk to someone. She was losing her mind.

Every time something in her life was going good, something happened to ruin it. What if she was pushing Dave too fast and too far? He had said that he didn't want this to be a onetime thing. But, what if he wanted to be the one that controlled their relationship? She had never dated anyone like Rossi. Heavens! He was rich. She actually, probably more than anyone, knew how rich due to the tabs she had to regularly check on everyone on her teams. It was awkward when she thought about having to look through personal accounts for random, untraceable deposits of money. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was so quick to sometimes shove her way into her teams lives and situations. She knew so much about them; sometimes she forgot that they didn't know everything about her. And, Rossi! He went to operas and banquets and book signings. He was actually famous. He called his house a mansion and he was only halfway kidding. She needed to talk to someone. And fast.

Turning decisively around, she headed back out of the waiting area and towards the elevators. Maybe she could lurk around the elevators and catch JJ or Emily. Pull them aside. And flat out ask them what they thought. Stepping on the elevator, she headed up to the BAU floor. Each ding of the passing floors sounded like a funeral bell. Ding – Ding – Ding. At the last sound, the elevator shuddered slightly to a halt and the doors opened. Stepping out, she eased down the hallway.

Feeling a hand grabbing her upper arm, she emitted a sharp squeal as she was pulled inside an empty office.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: So, how did this come about, you ask? Well, the story wouldn't stop with the conversations of Chapter 9. The story just went on and I had to get it down as soon as possible.

I wonder who has managed to grab our panicking Communications Liaison and Technical Analyst? LOL! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! KK)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Relationships are complicated. Whether they are family or friendship; or maybe something more. I don't do a lot of angst. I really can't, my life is to full of angst as it is. But, there will be misunderstandings and surprises. The fun part, is finding out which one is coming next.)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Her scream ended in a gasp as she was turned around and released inside the office with the door closing with a clack behind her.

"Okay, Sunshine, tell me what is going on." It wasn't a question that issued from Derek Morgan's lips. It was a demand as he stalked toward her. Penelope unconsciously backed away till her legs hit the chair behind her and she fell into the seat.

"Derek?!"

"What has you flirting with Rossi?"

"I would like to know what's wrong with flirting, Sweet cheeks!" Penelope moved to rise from the chair she had fallen into.

"Nothing is wrong with flirting, Sweet Pea. But, you're flirting with the Casanova of the BAU!" Derek leaned forward, placing both his hands of the arms of the chair his best friend was sitting in.

Shoving her rolling chair out from under Derek, she stood up indignantly. "Oh, low blow, Don Juan." Moving around to put the desk between them, Penelope waved her arms.

"Just tell me flirting is all that is going on between you two, Sweet Mama." Derek paced in front of the desk.

"I'm not telling you anything, Derek. Not when you're like this!" Penelope's voice had lost its shrillness in her fury.

"_'You're not telling me anything?_' Mama, you're telling me everything! And what you're not telling me, I'm learning from watching David Rossi! What did you do to send him storming to your office? It started on the way here on the plane and your office was the first place he headed." Pausing with one hand on the desk, he turned to face her. "What did you text him?"

"None of your business, Derek Morgan!" Penelope was furious. She was already worried that she might possibly have ruined something that was so new between her and David. She needed someone to talk to, not someone just adding to her frantic emotions.

"How can you say that?! You are my business. You happiness is my direct business, Sweetness. And when I see you throwing yourself away on a man twice your age-" He was abruptly cut off as Penelope viciously interrupted him.

"Stop. Stop right now. I can't believe that THAT is what has you upset! Ageism? What the hell!" Now Penelope was the one pacing behind the desk.

"Baby, have you realized, when he's 70, you'll just be 45? Do you want to tie yourself to someone you'll have to take care of for the rest of your life? Someone that will die before you and leave you alone?" Derek pleaded with her to understand what he was saying, "I want you to find someone away from all this, someone you can be happy with and spend the rest of your life with."

"Someone like Kevin? I tried that. I wasn't happy. Not the forever after kind of happy." Penelope's annoyance had only relented a little. "You take happiness where you find it."

"I don't want you to be alone."

Penelope stopped pacing behind the desk. Looking at Derek, she answered him seriously, "Nothing is guaranteed, Honey Buns. Look at my life, Derek. My parents were killed when I was a kid. I was shot while on a date. Hotch lost Haley while they were both still young. His high school sweetheart, Derek. The person he should have grown old with." Penelope had actually paused, ticking off memories on her fingers to prove her point. "Reid was kidnapped and tortured and could have been killed. Gideon's girlfriend WAS killed. Elle was shot. You were shot-"

Morgan cut her short, "Exactly! Damn it, Baby Girl, I want more for you than what you will find in this place! You deserve a life away from this!"

Walking around the desk, she clasped his face between her two hands, "Sugar, nothing in our lives is guaranteed. That's the one thing I've accepted, that we haven't been promised anything in this life. We can only live it the best we can." Leaning her head towards his, she pressed her forehead to his chin, "Isn't even a brief moment of happiness worth anything? To have 10 years of total happiness? Even 5 years with the one person you love? How does that compare to 5 years searching for something that was right in front of you all along? I'll take the happiness every time."

Placing both his hands over hers, he slid himself from her reach, stepping away and placing more space between them, "He shouldn't be starting anything with you! He's old enough to have fathered you! He's been married three times, Sugar! Three times!" Derek's voice started to rise again.

"I had a wonderful father, you twit! I'm not looking for a replacement. And, fatherly is definitely not the way I feel about him." Feeling slightly hurt that he had pulled away from her, she added, "And, since I've never heard that his divorces were because of infidelity, I guess that proves he doesn't have commitment issues then, doesn't it?" There was actually a bit of irony in her reply to that question. The sound of which seemed to spike Derek's frustration.

"He is committed to this job! He isn't going to let it go, not for you, not for anyone, Penelope. He's too hooked. And he's been in it too long to change." Derek turned and walked towards the door, stopping to stare at it, keeping his back to her.

With amazement, Penelope looked at Derek's shoulders where they were stooped, "Then we're a perfect match! I'm not leaving here. Not right now. I love what I do."

Derek turned, facing her with disbelief, "You hate what you see every day. I can see your face when you look at the computer screens or see the pictures. I hear it in your voice when you listen to us talk about a case. Don't you lie to me, Sweetness."

"Then, why don't you leave, too? It bothers you. It makes you question yourself; your beliefs? Why don't you leave, Derek Morgan?" Penelope went on the offensive.

"I can't! I can't leave. Not when-"

"-they need me here." "-they need me here" There voices meshed, saying the words at the same time.

Seeing that he was on the downside of losing this argument, Derek made one more inarticulate plea, "Please, Penelope, please, you have to choose elsewhere. The David Rossi's of this world are not for you."

Walking up to him, she demanded, "Is David Rossi a danger to me?"

"Mama-"

"No, answer my question. Is David Rossi a physical danger to me? Answer me!" Eyes on fire now, Penelope was tired of this. No longer worried about David and his other world, she was more frustrated upon realizing Derek's outlook and how it was affecting their relationship.

Resigned, Derek's eyes closed, "No, Mama. He would never deliberately put you in physical danger."

"Then, you have no call to insinuate that I can't choose him."

Pushing past Derek, all she knew was that she had to get away from him. He was her best friend, her family, and if she stayed around him right now, there would be things said between them that couldn't be taken back. Oh, they would still be family, and still be friends, but there were some memories that couldn't be erased. And, she didn't want that between them.

Forgetting her search for Emily or JJ, forgetting her worry over running into David, she stormed to her office and shut the door, not even deigning to notice as Derek trailed behind her and then ambled into the bullpen as her door slammed shut. Taking a breath, she tried to calm down. Penelope opened her eyes and walked to her desk but what she saw on her chair incensed her ire all over again. Picking up the file, she stalked from her office, straight for the bullpen she had so avoided earlier.

Coming around the desks, she faced Morgan before he had a chance to sit down. Still caught up in their prior argument, she didn't even notice the presence of Emily, JJ, and Reid standing amazed at the display. Slapping Morgan in the chest with the file, "And, if after that, you think I'm going to help you with your reports, then you can think again." Swatting him again in her ire, she continued with their prior disagreement, "You told me to trust my gut. My gut is telling me that this is a good thing, Derek Morgan. And if I don't trust this – if I don't trust my 'gut' as you call it, if I don't trust it, or trust my beliefs, or trust my heart, then what's left? What is there in this life for me? Huh? What?" With each of those last words, she repeatedly thumped his chest with the file he had left in her room.

"Woman, stop that!" Reaching to grab the file and jerk it from her, they had a brief tussle with it before it opened and pages flew everywhere.

"Oh, Frack!" Huffing out a breath, Penelope went to her knees automatically, reaching forward to pick up the pages as Derek squatted down beside her to help.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Hearing a commotion beyond his door, Rossi snapped his phone shut, putting it away in his jacket pocket. He couldn't seem to make himself put the delicate blue satin back in the drawer of his desk so he placed it in his pocket, keeping his hand there for a moment to smooth his fingers over it one more time. Picking up his report to go sit with Aaron, he opened his office door and promptly stiffened, mesmerized by the site of his Kitten standing before him, right below him in the office. His eyes did not stray from her figure as she rose on her tiptoes to push a file at Morgan and her dress swayed, showing more of her hose with the seam that he had just seen on his phone. Rossi let his eyes drift up, watching the sway of her dress, the pull of the material as she moved. She hadn't lied; she had re-streaked her hair with blue and pink. Light streaks highlighted into it, lying loose and long down her back.

Feeling a tugging on his hand, he looked to his right. Aaron stood beside him with his arm outstretched. Following his arm down, he saw that he had actually curled the brown folder slightly around the handrail outside his office as he griped it with both hands. He didn't remember coming the rest of the way out of his office. And he didn't remember Aaron coming up beside him. Looking again, he saw that the tugging was from Aaron pulling on the brown folder. "Aaron-"

"I've got it, Dave." Aaron gazed at him. No judgment in his eyes. Only a suggestion of understanding coloring his scrutiny.

"Dave, go talk to her." Aaron's voice floated to him as a noise from Penelope drew his gaze back to her.

Watching in disbelief, he saw her go to her hands and knees to pick up papers from the floor. Dave couldn't have moved, even if someone had fired off a gun next to him at that moment, he would have remained frozen in place. Her heels on the floor, more of her legs showing with each movement of her body as she leaned out and back, stacking papers in a pile beside her, Dave couldn't be more drawn towards her. Realizing his hand was in his pocket, stroking against silk, he jerked his gaze back to her legs, noticing how her dress had risen with her recent actions, swaying at mid thigh now.

With a rumbling that remarkably sounded like a low growl, Rossi let go of the folder and strode around the balustrade. Reaching the stairs, he quickly arrived at the area Morgan and Penelope were at. As Penelope handed all the papers to Morgan and he placed them on his desk and stood, Rossi caught up to them. Morgan turned to help Penelope up but was too late as Rossi came to a stop beside and a little in front of him. He watched in paralyzed annoyance as Rossi took hold of her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Kitten, I believe we had a date?" Dave couldn't hide the tone of voice that he used to say the endearment, his attraction obvious to everyone in the room.

Penelope was briefly captivated by his eyes and voice; with a slight movement, she found herself leaning into him. Feeling Dave squeeze her hands, she recalled where they were. Swallowing, she answered, "Yes, we do. You owe me dinner and a foot massage." Stepping back, she smiled as she said, "Let me turn off my equipment and get my purse."

She giggled as she flexed one hand, trying to loosen Rossi's hold, only to have him twirl her around with his hands and place one hand on her back, easing past Morgan with her and walking behind her towards her office. Deciding not to step into her office, halfway afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself if he followed her behind a locking door, he remembered her gift. "I got you something while I was gone."

Penelope felt a tug on her hand as she turned away. Looking back at Dave, she watched pensively as he reached into his jacket pocket. She was actually a touch uncomfortable, she didn't want gifts from him, not now, it was too-

She stuttered as the pen came into view, "What's this?"

Suddenly unsure of himself in the face of Penelope's question, Dave answered her with unrehearsed honesty, "I was checking out and saw it on the counter. I thought of you." Handing it to her, he watched her face for some hint of her reaction.

When all she did was look at it, "You bought me a pen? Agent Rossi, famous writer, and you bought me a pen."

Dave grimaced before reaching to take the pen back. He _had_ been married three times. **_Shit. I should have gone with a necklace_**. "I can take it back."

Penelope clutched the pen to her chest as if it was her precious laptop and he had just threatened to demolish it. "NO! It's mine!" Pulling Dave's ever present notebook from his inside jacket, she opened it and did a few quick loops, squealing with pleasure as the heart on top lit up. "It's wonderful." There was a purr in her voice that he had only heard in one other context, bed. "I love it!" Reaching up, she wrapped a hand in Dave's shirt and pulled him into the office, shutting the door behind him.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

As the door shut, Morgan sat down at his desk and propped his forehead on his hands. Emily shook her head and came out of her brief bemusement at the sound of JJ's voice from her side, "Was that Penelope? And – Rossi?"

"Yep." The reply was given by Reid as he moved around them and sat at his desk. Hotch stood still behind the balustrade, silently watching his team's reactions. More of his focus on Derek than anyone else.

Emily spoke her musings aloud to the room, "Did anyone else catch the symbolism of the pen that Dave just gave our Penelope?"

"If you mean the colors of the pen itself, in some psychology references, the color purple symbolizes imagination and spirituality. The pink could represent compassion and love. The Red Heart on top is really the telling part, I believe. In almost all psychology texts, red symbolizes either love and sex on the positive side or revenge and anger on the negative. With the red heart being in conjuction with the pink and purple, you could say the pink tones down the physical passion the red usually signifies, and replaces it with unconditional love and understanding, with emotions focused on a deeper appreciation of creativity and imagination signified by the purple." Reid's voice trailed off as he found everyone staring at him. Gulping slightly, he murmured, "Yes, you could say it was noticed." Sitting down rapidly, he turned on his computer, ignoring the looks that were still focused on him.

"You know something, don't your Reid?" Emily moved like a shark, focused on their comrade.

"No, I don't," Reid's voice squeaked out a little.

JJ followed Emily as they clustered around Reid's desk. "Spence, you knew about this? And you didn't say anything?"

Hearing the door to Penelope's office, all sound in the bullpen silenced immediately. They watched Rossi step backwards out of the door, holding it open for Penelope as she exited with her purse in hand. Rossi shut the door and placing a hand on her back, walked to the elevator without a backward glance. Both stepped on the elevator and Rossi leaned away from Penelope briefly to push a button and then leaned back.

Everyone watched in shock as he took Penelope's purse and held it open. Their eyes widened further as the doors shut and they could see Penelope removing her cell phones and putting them into her purse at Rossi's insistence.

After the doors shut, everyone stood still for a brief moment. Emily was once again the first to shake back to the present. "Morgan, what-" Her question was cut short as Morgan pushed himself away from his desk and stalked up to Hotch's office, shutting the door behind him.

Turning back to other prey, she focused on Reid, "Come on, Reid, you have to tell us." Settling her hip on the side of his desk, "PG tells us everything, Reid, she wouldn't mind."

JJ settled on the other side of his desk. Swallowing hard, Reid suddenly decided to head somewhere else. "Uh, I need to-"

Both women pressed their hands on his shoulders and held him in his seat.

"You're not going anywhere, Spence."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: So everyone knows now. Poor Spencer, he's about to get grilled. I think I know how the next few chapters are going to go. I'm thankful for all the reviews I've gotten so far. Please keep them coming, I love reading them, especially your reactions to the parts you like or don't like. I hope you enjoyed! KK)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I'm really uncertain about this Chapter. Morgan and Penelope's relationship, it's such an unusual one to describe if you're deliberately not shipping them. I hope I did it justice. At least Morgan's side of it. Let me know what you think?)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Hotch stepped into his office, not surprised to see Derek standing by his desk.

Moving to sit down, Hotch asked his question, "Morgan, did you have something for me?"

"Hotch, I'm at a loss." Derek refused to look at him at the moment.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hotch knew his team well. Something was deeply troubling Derek Morgan.

"Did you just see what went down out there?" stepping back, Derek dropped into one of the seats facing his boss. "Hotch, I really don't know what to think."

"Yes, I did. Two of our team members are going to dinner," Aaron Hotchner leaned back in his chair.

Frustration coloring Morgan's voice, "Hotch! You know it's more than that!"

"Talk to me, Morgan. What's really bothering you?" Hotchner's quiet voice seemed to aggravate Morgan even more.

"You're telling me that you don't see anything wrong with what we just saw?" Derek ran his head rapidly over his head.

Hotchner leaned forward in his seat. "We're not talking about what I just saw. We're talking about what you saw and what you think about it."

"Don't profile me, man. What you're thinking, right now, that's not what this is about." Morgan dropped his hand back to the arm of his chair.

"Then tell me, Morgan. Tell me what this **_is_** about. I can't understand until you explain." Hotchner leaned forward, focusing on Derek Morgan. If something was going to disrupt his team, he wanted to know.

"Hotch, come on, man. Rossi just cozened up to Penelope like they were a couple and waltzed her out of here as if he had every right to her. I won't have Rossi treat Penelope that way. No one does. I won't have it." Morgan was winding himself tighter the more he talked.

Aaron Hotchner kept his voice low, causing Morgan to have to keep calm to be able to hear him, "What makes you think that such a situation is happening? Have either Rossi or Penelope said anything?"

"I've talked to Penelope. I got more from what she didn't say than what she did. She wouldn't tell me anything. But, they are involved. I don't want her hurt, Hotch. I won't have her hurt by the likes of Rossi and the games he plays." Morgan's hands were clenching the arms of his chair, as if he was physically holding himself in place to keep from storming after the couple.

"Morgan, Dave has never played games with the women in his life." If Aaron Hotchner was positive of one thing, he was positive that Dave could never treat a woman with anything other than the respect she deserved.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, "You know that's not what I mean. Penelope isn't meant for short term relationships. She needs stability. Respect. Not to be treated as a casual affair. Everyone on the team knows that. Why is he pursuing her this way?"

"You can't judge what is going on or not going on between them from just one day of observing them. " Hotchner's reasonable voice filled the room.

"Well, I'm not about to wait around to pick up the pieces when Rossi moves on. " Morgan tapped his fingers impatiently on the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

Hotchner closed his eyes before he spoke his next sentence, "What if he doesn't move on, as you imply?"

Morgan's head whipped up to face Hotchner, "Do you know something you're not telling me, Hotch?"

"Morgan, all I can say is that Dave hasn't truly dated anyone recently. It's the only fact I have. The rest, well, you are a profiler. Watch, wait, observe, before you make a judgment. She knows David Rossi." Ruefully, Hotchner took a couple of seconds to roll his eyes, "Actually, she probably knows more about each member of this team than any of us do." Shaking his head at the thought, Hotchner continued, "She has worked with this team and knows each member, Morgan. She's an adult. You can't protect her from everything in life."

Quiet filled the room for a few minutes. Hotchner's chair squeaked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Morgan, do I need to worry about this team?"

"You remember when Penelope first joined our team? Remember what she was like?" The questions seemed inconsequentially out of order from the present concerns but Aaron just answered them.

"I remember hiring her. She turned her application in on homemade pink stationary and purple ink." Aaron smiled with the memory, "How could I not have that commitment and creativity working for our team?" The question was rhetorical, as the decision had already been made.

"She was pretty and joyful. She was innocent. And she was so sweet she made my teeth ache, I wanted her so bad." Derek leaned his head on the back of his chair and breathed out.

"What kept you from her?" Curiosity underlined his tone. He remembered that time. Morgan always had a quick word for Penelope, a tease, a flirt. And Morgan had also been garnering a reputation that had rapidly closed in on Rossi's previous one as the office Lothario. The only difference being that Morgan carefully kept his romances separated from his job.

"Gideon spoke to me." The words came quietly.

"Gideon?"

Derek kept his head leaning back against the back of the chair. "I hate being profiled. You remember my reaction to it." The allusion to Derek's past was well recalled by Hotchner. Having to delve into Derek's history had been hard for all of them. But, Derek had reacted with a fury that had gone well beyond trying to just hide his past.

Morgan sat stiffly in his chair. "Gideon profiled me, Hotch. He brought me in and sat me down. He talked about family, and love, and sacrifice. He talked about friendship. And he asked me if I was ready. That I had a choice to make."

"What choice did you make?" Aaron Hotchner suspected he knew. He, himself, had tried to merge his choices, trying to keep his life outside of work and his life at work. He had tried to live both lives at the same time. He still had memories to hold onto of that time. It had been scary, and hard, and beautiful and totally wonderful all at the same time. But, he had come into this job with his family, trying to forge a new life with the family he had and the family that was created at the BAU. He hadn't been a young single man starting out in this job.

"I chose friendship." Derek finally raised his head. "I don't regret it. I wasn't ready then to fight for something that hard. Even if it would have been worth it, I wasn't prepared for that responsibility then. Gideon knew then, what I know now. If I had went after Penelope, whether we stayed together, or split apart, there would always be a wound. Memories left behind, that would spoil our happiness."

"What did he know?"

Rambling a little, "I always thought she would find someone away from this. Move on. Take her skills and her smiles and leave this life behind. I didn't want to be the one that held her here. She's so strong, though," Derek moved restlessly in his seat. "Back then, Gideon knew, he knew that what I wanted would override everything else. She is so giving, that without finding her center, without learning her own strength, I would have run roughshod over her, Hotch. She would have become what I wanted her to be. And neither of us would have been really happy."

Aaron Hotchner voiced the question that needed to be said. "What about now, Derek?"

Morgan's eyes stared out the window before he turned his head to Hotch. "She's my best friend, Hotch. Hell, she's my family." With a huff of sound, he continued, "And strength of will, my Baby Girl has that in spades now." Rubbing his chest where she had hit him with the folder several times, he went on, "I want for her what I want for all of my family. To be happy. To be safe."

"We'll keep her safe, Morgan. We all love her here." Hotch replied, the words more a vow than a promise. The next words seemed reluctant, "But, her happiness, that is her own. To find, or not to find."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Rossi kept his hand on Penelope's back as they rode down the elevator. He could not pull his hands completely from her. His skin felt like it was pulled tight over his muscle and bones. Tight and burning hot. "Where do you want to go, Kitten?"

"Ah, Mon Loup, I thought we had decided. We're picking up Thai food and watching 'Arsenic and Old Lace' at my apartment." Penelope was enjoying the feeling of Dave's hand spread over her back. Sometimes, with their movements, the very tip of his fingers would flick over the upper part of her ass. Her _bare_ bottom beneath the smoothness of her slip. His fingers sliding back and forth over that one spot, making her squirm. Looking up at Dave, she noticed a slight quirk to his lips as she felt his fingers once more drift down and over her ass. "David Rossi! You are doing that on purpose!"

"What am I doing, Kitten?"

Swirling around, she placed her hands on Dave's chest and leaned up towards him, "You, sir, are playing with my ass!" The elevator doors slid open with both she and Rossi just ten feet from the guard's booth. A guard who was looking right at them with a healthy interest.

Battling a blush, she stepped away from Dave, but not before brushing her hand down between their bodies and stroking dancing fingers over his hard length. With the thought that there was no reason to end Dave's suffering to early, she put a little extra sway into her step as she walked away from the elevator.

Dave's body stiffened. Damn his Goddess! How was he supposed to walk now? With a stiff legged gait that spoke more than he wished to the guard he passed, Dave caught up with his sweet vixen. Wrapping his arm about her as they stepped past the guard's booth, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "That was particularly evil of you, Cara. Especially after I watched that delicious video you sent me."

"Well, Super Sexy Agent Rossi, sometimes I like to be bad." With a daring smile and an extra wiggle of her hips, she added, "It's a good thing you know what to do with bad girls, isn't it?"

Rossi felt all his instincts stand on end with one big snarl of lust as they reached his SUV. Opening the door, he placed both hands around Penelope's waist as he helped her inside. Murmuring in her ear, "Would you like to be punished, Kitten?" he kept one hand on her waist and clenched his other hand over her thigh. With a questioning tilt to her head, Penelope looked back at Dave. "I need to know." Dave confided to her. Flexing his fingers, he moved his hand millimeters up her leg.

"Dave!" Penelope's eyes flared, with alarm and lust both. "We're out here in the open."

"No one can see, Kitten." The leash that he had kept on his needs all the way back on the plane and later in his office, had been broken the moment he had stepped from his office to see her go down on her hands and knees. Watching her sway before him, he had known, known with an animal's instinct that he would have her that way. If not then, then tonight. But, to keep what remained of that leash intact, he needed her now. Needed her to submit to him, at least this little bit. "Please, _Dolce_. There's not much of me left here."

Looking up into Dave's dark eyes, she raised her hand to cup his cheek. His eyes were so compelling, and the feel of his skin beneath her hand, the muscles of his jaw drawn tight in her hand, his heat was soothing and hypnotic. Penelope widened her legs a bit. Enough to give Dave her consent to his plea.

Leaning in to her to block any view from the sides, David hovered over her, as if preparing for a kiss. Sliding his fingers steadily up her inner thigh, he breathed in deeply as his fingers touched lace. Helplessly he slid one fingertip under the edge, pulling it out slightly before letting it slap back against her thigh. Penelope's right hand came up to clasp his shoulder as she clenched her seat with the other.

Their eyes were still locked as his hand moved on, deeper into the warmth hidden between her thighs. Dave paused as his fingertips pressed against her uncloaked secrets. Letting out his breath in a groan that was loud enough to override her own gasp, he brushed his fingers over her slickness. Penelope arched her hips slightly against the hand pressed against that unseen part of her, her eyes unable to leave Dave's.

"Please-" Penelope's voice broke slightly, low and needy.

Dave's voice came out deep and harsh, "Someone seems to want another spanking. Do you like being a bad girl, Kitten?" He slipped fingers slightly inside, to stroke her before sliding lower. He eased one finger inside, his eyes never leaving her face, even as her body twisted before him.

"Please, _Mon Loup_." Penelope couldn't focus on anything else but the overwhelming need that was pushing through her blood and the intense look that Dave had focused on her, his eyes not missing anything of her reaction.

"You're so wet, _dolce_." Leaning down, he whispered in her ear as he eased a second finger inside, "Can I watch you come for me?"

He moved a thumb up to brush across her sensitive nest of nerves, causing her to arch hard into his hand. They both moaned at the contact but Dave refused to move any further till she answered. Penelope tried rocking her hips against his hand, but even though it moved his fingers inside her, it wasn't enough. She wanted more. More of what Dave could give her.

"Make me come, Dave, please." Penelope moaned the words out as Dave eased a third finger inside her, finding her clenched tight around his fingers.

Keeping his thumb moving upon her, "That's it,_ Cara…"_ Dave slid his hand up till he could cup Penelope's neck and the base of her skull in his hand, holding her so he could see her eyes, her mouth, her face, wanting to watch the sensations flood over her.

"Dave! I'm close!" Penelope gave a sharp cry and Dave twisted his fingers inside her, curling them to press against that place inside he had found that seemed to wind her tighter and tighter.

With an exquisite twist of his fingers and low coaxing words spilling from his mouth unbidden, "Come for me, _Cara_," he watched as she tensed and froze for one brief moment before shattering apart.

Seeing what he wanted, he swooped forward to catch Penelope's strained scream between their lips, licking into the inside of her mouth before thrusting his tongue against hers in a dance that enticed more shivers into wracking her frame. Feeling her begin to settle down under his hands, he pulled his fingers slowly free, pressing one last caress over her before bringing his fingers caressingly down her thigh.

Leaning his forehead against hers and easing his grip on her neck, Dave closed his eyes, pulling his raging need under some kind of control.

"I believe it's time for us to get home." Penelope's voice nestled around him, soft and welcoming. Then it became strong and hard, her demand wringing the last of Dave's control from him, "I need you inside me now, _Mon Loup_."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: I have got to get these two home before they burn down the BAU!

I've found myself as nervous about this chapter as the very first chapter I every posted.

Opinions and reviews! Share them please!

Hope you're still enjoying the story. KK)


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Real life is getting to me, people. And, this is my escape from it. I hope my frustration with work doesn't bring my story down. Let me know if everything still flows the way it should? Hope you enjoy!)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Shutting the door, Dave dropped his bag on the floor. Hearing Penelope's voice behind him, he turned to see her leaning on the counter of her small kitchenette. She was thumbing through a pamphlet for what he assumed was the local Thai food place. They had discussed what to order on the way over; a safe normal subject. After one aborted attempt by Penelope to start a conversation, she had broached the matter of food as a more prudent subject.

Unable to help himself, he moved towards her, catching her hips between his hands as he leaned against her. He smiled as her voice faltered momentarily in her order before picking up strength again. Nuzzling into the hair at the back of her neck, he placed wet kisses on her neck and shoulder. He growled a laugh when she reached behind her with one hand and swatted at his side. Moving one hand, he swept her hair from one side of her neck and began to nibble and then suck on the exposed earlobe, enjoying the shiver that wracked her form. The shape of her breasts was clearly visible. The smile didn't leave his face as he brushed his hand across the front of her dress, rubbing a thumb over her full breasts. Pulling her firmly back against him, making sure he nestled his solid length closely against his Kitten's bottom, enjoying her small mewl of sound before she continued giving the take out place her address.

Hearing her finish the order, he rocked against her as she placed the phone down on the counter beside them. Heat surged through her.

"David Rossi, you behave!" Penelope grinned, knowing he would understand she didn't mean it.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Dave's lips brushed against her earlobe and his breath on her neck caused her to tremble, "How much time, Kitten?"

Penelope breathed in deeply, "45 minutes, usually."

"Good." Running his hands down her arms, he pressed her hands firmly against the countertop. With a quiet and intense, "Stay", he commanded her as he trailed fingers up her arms and down her ribs. Using his knees, he nudged Penelope's legs farther apart and tightened his grip on her hips. The position caused her to angle forward to keep her balance. "Hold still, Cara." He took a step back to lean down and slide his hands under the hem of her dress. Penelope pressed both hands flat against her counter, closing her eyes as sensations ran over her. Dave's fingers had drawn the edge of her dress up and over her bottom, exposing her to the cool air of the apartment. He had gone to his knees behind her, leaving her dress laying about her waist on the counter.

Bracketing her ankles with his fingers for a brief moment, he leaned back again, admiring the picture of sleek curves before him. "Beautiful."

"Mon Loup?" the throaty sound to her voice seemed to egg him on. Dave wanted to take her, take her now, here. He stroked fingers up her calves, feeling her nylon clad legs flex under his hands.

Hands at her knees, he circled his thumbs into the sensitive hollows there, enjoying the feel of stockings and skin beneath his fingers. Place a nipping kiss on the back of her thigh above the edge of her garter, he chuckled at her gasp. Nips and kisses followed his path up, pausing at the ticklish edge were her thigh met her bottom. He enjoyed her shudders as he brushed over that sensitized area with flicks of his tongue. Her breath was coming in little pants now, moans coming every few seconds from her throat. He kissed and tongued wetly along her cheeks before he stood up behind her. He was walking a thin line of control here. Moving his hand between them, he dipped between her thighs, enjoying the feel of her against him. "Are you my bad girl, Kitten?"

"Yes, Mon Loup," need stained her voice as she arched, searching for more.

"Luckily, you were right. I know just what to do with bad girls." Spreading his fingers between her thighs, he curved a finger to press against her center, caressing lightly. She could feel his whole body tense as he leaned heavily against her. And his voice was a deep rumple in her ear, "What do you want, Kitten?"

"Dave-!"

"Tell me, Penelope, what do you want?" Dave's voice broke slightly, the feel of her in his hands, her position against him, and the tortuous wait for her wrecking its toll on him. "Tell me what you need."

"You, David. Please!" Penelope's body was involuntarily rocking back against him with every stroke of his fingers, her hands still firmly in place on the counter, she moved as much as she could.

With an exclamation, Dave turned her quickly in his arms. Wrapping an arm around her waist and one hand cradling her neck, he pressed against her with a deep kiss.

Penelope wrapped one leg around him, clutching him to her as she frantically reached for his neck. His scent surrounded her in that moment, a touch of cologne, underlined by the scent of soap and the clean sharp smell of maleness. Stripping his tie from his neck, she started unbuttoning Dave's shirt so she could slide her hands inside but quickly got frustrated and pulled his shirt free from his pants instead. Murmuring appreciative noises, she pulled him closer. "Dave, I need you inside me, now!" Penelope's demand was issued with force. Removing her hands from his shirt, she reached down to undo his belt, unfastening his pants as she did so. She couldn't resist stroking her fingers tighter and completely around his solid length.

Dave took a step away only to have Penelope clutch him with one hand and tighten her leg where it was wrapped around his thigh. "Dave, where are you going?!"

"The bedroom, Cara." Dave struggled to make sense.

Penelope pulled her hands free from Dave, "No, Mon Loup." At her words, Dave fought not to roar at the crushing sensation that enveloped him.

"The counter, Dave, use the counter-"

What happened next was completely out of her control and maybe his as well. Reaching, he hitched Penelope up into his arms and took one step forward, placing her on the counter without breaking contact with her luscious body. Clutching her so tightly she knew there would be bruises later, he returned to immerse himself in their kiss, groaning at the feel of her fingers moving to dance upon his bare shaft. He was a man unused to being seduced and she was causing him to become undone with just a few words and brief touches. But they were her words and her touches; and he found himself transfixed. He wanted it all, every single thing she could give and then more. The muscles of his shoulders were corded with tension as he held her hips within his hands. He knew exactly what it felt like to be inside her and he wanted it right now.

With one adjustment he slid home to the feel of Penelope's nail digging into his back and her gasp in his ear. Wrapping his hand around her neck, he held her to him, losing himself in the drugging sensation of their kiss. He could feel Penelope's shoes pressed against his back and her thighs gripping his sides. The sensation was so heady, knowing she was completely naked to him but for her dress and stockings. She had done this for him that morning, preparing for his arrival. Pulling away he returned with long strong pumps, sending them both spiraling with the sensations. Helpless to stop, he continued on and on in a steady driving rhythm, straining against her, his vaunted control broken. Sweat broke out on his face, though there was still a slight chill in the apartment, "Cara, I can't wait-"

Penelope tightened her legs around his waist and released one hand from the grip on his back. Running her fingers through his hair, she dug her nails into the back of his neck and brought Dave's eyes up to hers, "Dave, shut up and fuck me." Deliberately she clamped inner muscles down on his shaft, holding him fast inside her for a moment to emphasize her words.

With a growl, Dave lost the last of his control, hardening further inside her. He pinned her with his gaze. It felt like the top of his head was going to explode. His hand moved from her neck into her hair, pulling her head back as he kissed down her neck. She clutched his shoulders for balance as the speed and depth of his strokes increased. She might have been hurting if she wasn't so aroused, his body thrusting hard into hers.

"_Dea Dolce_, yes...Cara…" His strong fingers clenched around her back and tightened roughly in her hair as she tensed in his arms, coming hot and wet around him. Pressing her face into his shoulder and trying to suppress an animal growl, he bucked against her once, twice, and then ground hard against her as he came, pressing deeply into her, "my Kitten."

Brief moments passed as they collapsed against each other, breathing slowly returning to normal. David pressed his lips softly against Penelope's, gently moving against hers. Tenderly he eased the grip he had on her alluring locks, admiring the colors as they flowed between his fingers. Hand now free, he cupped her cheek to press another kiss to her lips before whispering, "Sorry, Kitten. I'm so sorry."

Startled, Penelope felt her eyes flare open. "Dave, what's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to be this rough with you." He moved one of his hands down and cupped her thigh, letting his fingers caress and play with garter and top of her stockings. "You are exquisite and delicate-"

Penelope crowed with quiet laughter. She couldn't help it. "Oh, my Pet, 'delicate' is not something I have every felt applied to me."

He closed his hand securely around her thigh and gently pressed upon her bottom lip with the thumb of his other hand. Reaching forward, he spoke to her, "You are delicate." Teasing at her top lip with sucking kisses, he continued, "You are divine. You are womanly and ravishing."

"Well, I certainly feel 'ravished'.' Penelope replied with a giggle. Pursuing Dave's retreating lips with her own, she spoke between kisses, "I am hopelessly unconcerned about your roughness and intoxicated with the thought that we might experience that again."

Dave's face relaxed. Beginning to respond to her teasing touches, his plans were interrupted by the sound of a knock at her door. Both froze, guiltily looking towards the apartment door. Reluctantly pulling away, Dave reached down to tuck himself back in his pants and doing them up. He helped Penelope down, enjoying her gasp as she landed on her heels and took a moment to find her legs.

"I-" Penelope glanced again at the door before blushing.

"I'll get it. You go to the bathroom. It won't take a minute and I'll meet you back here? Alright?" Nudging her on her way, he waited till she had turned from him before smacking her behind with an accurately placed swat.

"David Rossi!"

"Just wanted to let my bad girl know I was thinking of her." With an arch to his lips, Dave turned towards the door.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

After eating at Penelope's small table while talking about work, Rossi settled on her couch. He had set his shoes to the side of the couch and laid his jacket across her chair. Penelope rose from putting in the DVD and watched the sight of David Rossi getting comfortable on her couch. Inside her apartment. Briefly her glance trailed to her kitchen and she knew she would never be able to place a hand on that counter again without a surge of heat. Even now, as her gaze came back to David, fire flickered along her veins and she had to squeeze her thighs tight against the answering throb. Watching him roll the cuffs of his shirt back and begin to button his shirt back up, she was glad to see that he left it un-tucked and the top few buttons undone. It added an untamed and wolfish look to his gentleman air.

Hiding a shiver, Penelope settled on the couch, quietly pleased when David drew her back under his arm and they watched the opening scene of 'Arsenic and Old Lace' as Mortimer Brewster, critic renowned for his opposing views on marriage, agrees to marry his sweetheart, Elaine.

Sometime later, she roused from the fantasy world where serial killers were sweet old ladies and bad guys looked like Boris Karloff to pull away from David. "Concession stand break!" She stood up, feeling Dave's hand drift over her hip. Returning from the bathroom, she went to start popcorn as Dave took a quick restroom break.

Feeling a flicker from her center as she leaned against the counter, she waited for Dave to join her in her kitchenette. The scene they had just watched where Mortimer tells Elaine their marriage is off for her own good, believing that insanity runs in his family, played through her mind. Feasting her eyes on David as he moved smoothly and strongly through her living room towards her, she attempted to put into words something that had been worrying her. "You better not try that with me, David."

"Woman, I haven't tried anything yet. I just got back into the room!" David arrived next to her and settled one hip against the counter, turning to face her.

"No, I mean that 'doing this for your own good' bull." Penelope's eyes hardened a little as she waved at the frozen moment in time on the tv screen. "I told you once, I will not be wrapped in bubble wrap and put up on a shelf." Meeting his eyes, she continued, "I don't want to be hurt because of something you did thinking that it was the best thing for me. Or, the best thing for us. I'm tired of people making decisions about their relationships with me without even speaking to _ME_ about them."

Dave shifted uncomfortably. He wondered how she seemed to know him, sometimes it seemed to well. "Now, you can't ask me not to try and protect you. I will do whatever I need to, to keep you safe."

Hand clasping his arm, she stressed, "As long as you talk to me." With a significant pause, "And you will not leave me." Taking a thoughtful moment and showing a smile, Penelope continued, "I don't mean that in any horrible stalker-ish kind of way. I just don't want to come to work and have you not be my friend anymore. Not speaking to me. I don't want to be left wondering what went wrong or what I might have done wrong. So don't leave without talking to me. And sure as hell not for some brainless excuse of doing it 'for my own good.' David, you do not want to see what I'm capable of." Waving the fingers of her other hand at him, she stressed, "With this hand alone I would take your lands, I would raze your defenses to the grounds, salt your lands, and own your manhood, David Rossi." Wiggling her fingers she reached out to press her hand to his chest.

David Rossi became serious as he considered what she had said. Looking away for a moment in thought, he nodded. "I'll agree to try." At the opening of her mouth to protest, "Try is all I can agree to. You got involved with a hereditary strong blooded Italian male, Penelope, protective and commanding is in my genes. To try is all I can promise, Cara."

"Well, my Pet, just remember," Tapping the fingers of her hand on his chest, "This is the hand that can take everything from you."

Dave let out a short breath of laughter, "What happens if you use both hands, Kitten?"

Turning at the ding of the microwave, she shook the bag and poured the buttered popcorn into a bowl. Grinning, "Then, you find yourself a very small hole in a very small cave and wait for my reign of terror to be over and hope there is something green on this Earth to restart life with." Leaning back against the counter, she lobbed a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth and offered the bowl to Dave.

"I don't eat popcorn." Nudging the bowl back towards her, Dave declined.

"Well, let's see what else we have." Returning to her cabinets over Dave's protests, she shuffled aside odds and ends. Dave quit protesting when he realized Penelope was ignoring him and just admired the lovely view of her calves as they arched and the sway of her bottom. Shuffling his feet a bit, he readjusted as he felt himself start to respond. This was ridiculous. Yes, he was definitely attracted to Penelope Garcia. He had been for awhile. But, this level of response was quickly becoming something of a concern. All he could think about sometimes in her presence was getting back to being close to her. Near her. Inside her.

"Pretzels!" Penelope faced Dave with a smile and added another bowl to the one with her popcorn. "I can't believe you're a popcorn bigot! What is there about popcorn that you don't like?" She led the way back to the couch, waiting for David to sit down before she sat down beside him. Handing the bowl of pretzels to Dave she lifted questioning eyes to him, only to see him sitting his bowl down on her coffee table and moving towards her.

Capturing Penelope's cheek with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, Dave drew her in for a drugging kiss, stabbing his tongue between her lips to sweep her mouth before returning to his seat. She met Dave's eyes with her own as they fluttered open, "Kitten, the only thing I don't like about popcorn, is that it gets stuck in my teeth. On you, the taste is excellent. I believe I'll just taste you whenever I get to missing popcorn tonight."

Tucking her back against him, he started the movie again. Actually looking forward to enjoying Mortimer's trials as he tried to save his aunts, save his fiancé, commit one brother and escape death from the other, Dave relaxed fully for the first time since they got called away on this last case.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: I seem to not be able to escape serious moments between Penelope and Dave. But, it's those moments of seriousness amongst the lightheartedness that make the development of the relationship mean that much more to me.

What did make my week? EmEliza pointed out to me that on the last episode, Rossi had to enter the 'Spanking Room' to find a piece of evidence. *Squeee!* J

Hope you're still enjoying the story! KK


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: I've been struggling to find time to write recently. And, I'm so hoping for a lot of Rossi and/or Garcia face time on this new episode of CM coming this week. I love their individual characters as well as shipping them together. And, bless it all, I do love to ship them together! LOL)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Penelope stirred in her bed. She could hear music. Squinting one eye open, she found she couldn't budge. There was an arm wrapped around her middle, an arm folded beneath her head and legs entangled with her own. Closing her eye with a smile, she snuggled back down when she heard sounds again. Straining she made out the words to a favorite song. Lunging up, she struggled in Dave's arms as her phone started playing again.

"Dave, let go, its work!" Penelope shifted free as Dave rolled to his back and made a run for her forgotten purse from where it lay in the living room. She couldn't believe she had left her phone in here.

Her phone started its odd tune again and she snatched it from the depths as she landed in a skid on the couch.

In the bedroom, Rossi listened with half an ear as he looked at the ceiling of Penelope's bedroom. He was fascinated by her individually. And everything in her apartment spoke about her and her personality. Closing his eyes for a minute, he soaked in contentment. He didn't feel any driving urge to be somewhere else. After their movie last night, they had relaxed on the couch, listening to music Penelope had on her entertainment center. Thinking back, he remembered wondering what she was going to subject him to, but, she had played something that was a mix of jazz, ballad and rock. Which, he had liked. Not all of their songs, but most of them. Besides, he had recognized one of the songs from the video game Max Payne.

He knew she had wondered how he - the cynic of technology - knew video games enough to recognize them when unsub's played them or was familiar enough with them to recognize theme music. He would have to tell her one day. Recollecting their many conversations by phone these last two weeks while they were separated, he was hard pressed to remember a time he had shared personal information so unabashedly with anyone else except Aaron. As a team, all of them at the BAU trusted each other as the closest of friends, but, there were still things each of them had held close and private, away from the others. At least, he had. But, these past nights of phone calls, they had touched on many subjects he hadn't spoken of with anyone else. Hearing the click as Penelope set her phone down on the table; he waited for her to return.

She had grabbed the afghan off the couch on her way back. Wrapping it around herself and leaning against the doorway to her bedroom, she paused to take in the site of David Rossi lying in her bed, her fluffy comforter falling around his waist and his arms propped behind his head as he stared at her ceiling, apparently lost in thought. He was such a handsome man. Damn the Italians! From her recent viewpoint, they had made one of the most romantic, most sexy, and ultimately gorgeous men she had the pleasure of knowing. And he was ensconced in her bedroom. With her. And he did not look as if he wanted to leave it anytime soon. Honestly, neither did she but work had called.

"Well, Kitten" rolling onto his side, Dave looked at her, enjoying the wildness of her hair and the high spirits glinting from her eyes. "What's the news?"

With a forlorn sigh, Penelope let her gaze wander over Dave once again before meeting his eyes, "That was work. I need to go in for a few hours. One of my tech's found a Trojan and wants me to look at it before he tries to remove it. He says it has some tags he hasn't seen before." Curiosity lit her tone for a moment at the prospect, before she brought her gaze back to Dave.

"One of 'your' techs? How many other minions do you have?" Dave thought back, he had known she was good at her job. He also remembered a conversation with Emily and JJ of her being one of the top 5 hackers in the world when the FBI had recruited her. At the time, from listening to the two women discuss what they had heard; he had wondered how much of a recruitment it had been as opposed to a mandated enlistment.

"Actually, they call me if they have a question. The FBI has hired some of the best for the positions of analysts. Where do you think they go when they have a technical problem?" With a mischievious look, she added, "They know if they call me before it goes bad, I will help them keep their hard drives from turning into little more than heavy paperweights. It saves me time trying to find out what the problem is if I start working on it from the beginning, so, I'm willing to go in when they call me."

"Speaking of working when you're off – I thought you usually had your support group on Thursday nights? Honestly Kitten, I was preparing myself to deal with your loss last night till you got through with your support group. Then I planned on whisking you away." Dave's questioning look didn't stray from her barely covered form.

"Well, I started a side project while you were gone. I input all the data of what days the team is called on to fly out and what days you usually arrived back for the past year. Most of the time, you are leaving the first part of the week and then coming in the on the last part or over the weekend. So, checking the percentages, I asked one of the other support group hosts to switch their day with mine and 'Viola', I now do my volunteering on Tuesdays." Taking one step away from her post, she added, "It doesn't keep me on my family's exact same schedule, but, it does up my chances by a measely twenty percent."

Sitting up, David moved to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side to rest on the floor. "Come here, Kitten."

Giggling, Penelope sashayed one step closer, "Now, why would I need to do that, Mon Loup? If I come over there, you'll end up distracting me and I'll be late for work."

Quicker than she could dodge, he reached out and grabbed a corner of her afghan, slowly pulling her toward him. "Would I keep you from your work, Cara? All I want is a good morning kiss."

Playfully jerking against Dave's steady pulling on the afghan, "Sure, that's what you say now." When he gave a particularly strong jerk, she released the afghan with a squeal of surprise and took off for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her as she listened in delight to Dave's strong laughter. Stepping away from the door with a happy sigh, she had the fleeting thought that this was what mornings should be like. Not worrying about relationships and how to not hurt people's feeling, or how someone was going to take her heading into work on her supposed day off. At least Dave understood her need to go in to work and didn't hassle her about it. And, he didn't whine about it either or make her feel guilty.

Starting the water in the shower, she decided not to take a bath. Stepping beneath the hot water, she reached for the Dove soap and stepped beneath the water.

Dave stood up from the bed upon hearing the shower start up. Walking to the door, he opened it to see Penelope's silhouette behind the shower curtain. Taking a moment to enjoy watching her move behind the almost transluscent curtain with its bright designs, he strode inside, closing the door behind him.

Advancing to the corner of the small tub, he pulled back the edge of the shower curtain and shouldered his way in between his Kitten and the water from the shower head. Watching with hot eyes as streams of water trickled down through her hair, plastering it to her head, and continued down over her breasts and over or to the side of her nipples.

"David Rossi! What are you doing?" Penelope's voice was teasing, not really complaining, not with the smile on her face. "You know, shower sex only sounds like a good idea. My shower just isn't the place to try it though."

"Cara, that's just because you have been playing with boys. Men know showers aren't about sex," Leaning forward, Rossi enjoyed the feel of the hot water beating against his back as he took the bar of soap from her hand. Soaping up his hands, he set the soap aside and ran his hands down her arms, pulling her towards him. Running his hands back up to cup her neck, he drew her in for a kiss before sliding his lips across her cheek to whisper in her ear, "Showers are about making sure everyone is completely clean." Sucking her earlobe between his lips, he flicked tongue to that bit of skin right behind it. With a quiet mutter of "Everywhere," he held her loosely as she shuddered between his hands.

Leaning back, he reached for the soap again before running his hands over her shoulders and down her chest. With an intense gaze, he watches as his hands ease down her sides, his thumbs pulling roughly but briefly over her nipples before he caressed soapy circles on her belly. Widening his circles he bracketed her hips, clenching his fingers into her ass momentarily as he fought the urge to drag her to him. He forced himself to let go and reach for the soap again. Soaping his hands up, he went to one knee in front of her, feeling the water concentrated high on his back now. He looked up as he reached for one foot, "Lift your leg, Cara."

He smiled at the gasp he heard, thinking it came from her imbalanced state as she grasped his shoulder. She shifted her weight so that he could pick up her foot and stroke his soapy fingers over the arch and slowly between each of toes. Scraping a fingernail over the sole of her foot before dragging his fingers up her calf, he watched with satisfaction as her foot curled with the feeling.

Penelope could only stare down at the skin stretched over the bronze shoulders of the man kneeling at her feet. The first night they were together, his playfulness and moving statements had led her into believing he may mean what he was saying. The long conversations and revealing talks they had the two weeks they were apart had made everything more real. And having him come to her in the middle of the bullpen, buy her a super-wonderful crazy pen because he was thinking of her, and escorting her from the building without trying to hide anything that was between them, had solidified her trust. But this, this **_CARING_** for her, without anyone watching, without her asking, just caring for her because he wanted to, she felt her heart split and part of it leave to lodge in this bronze gold god that knelt before her. Unknown to Dave, one small tear leaked free to drip down and mingle with the trails of water drifting down his back. One tear, freely given, not from sadness, but from one moment of perfect joy.

When Dave stood up, he cupped her cheeks to give her one more kiss before turning her around. Pressing her hands against the shower wall behind them, he drew his thumbs slowly down her arms, stroking lines from inside her elbows to her armpits and Penelope spluttered a gasp with the sensation. Who knew the skin there was an erogenous zone? Apparantly he did cause he continued the line down her sensitive sides causing her sigh heavily with the heady feeling. Her nipples tightened further as they came into contact with the cool surface. His clever fingers seemed to know intimately the shape of her spine as they danced over her. He returned with his seductive slick hands once again, his forefinger resting briefly on the apex to her bottom before drifting down the cleft between. Cupping her behind firmly and massaging strong fingers into the creases underneath, causing her to arch onto her toes and press into the wall with a quivering moan.

Moving one arm around her waist and taking one step forward, he pulled her back firmly back against him.

With her hands still pressed against the wall, Penelope let her head fall back on Dave's shoulder. She could feel his hard length cradled against her back. Having the planes of his body brushing wetly against her; it set her body burning brighter and hotter.

Strong, masculine fingers traced the indented curvature of her waist before moving over her rounded stomach to cup her plump breasts in each hand. Bliss at his touch caused her to arch into his hands as his fingers pulled and strummed her nipples till they became stiff aching peaks.

Releasing the wall, she reached behind her to cup her hand to Dave's hip. When he 'tut-tut'-ed in her ear with a low growl, she dug her nails involuntarily into his skin. She smiled as she felt him buck against her back. He liked it when she used her nails.

Dave took her hand and placed it back against the wall. "Ah, my Kitten. I like it when you are so deliciously bad."

Penelope felt her knees give way only to have Dave catch and support her with a warm chuckle, "Easy, Cara."

Her hands pressed against the shower wall, surrounded by the steam of water and the warmth of Dave's body, she felt like they had all the time in the world.

Keeping one arm around his Kitten's waist, he slid one sure hand down and between her thighs. "So good. You're so warm and wet for me" was rumbled deeply in her ear.

Slowly and smoothly, he stroked her while licking spots of water from her neck and shoulder. Having her in his arms, moaning and writhing, was more heady than his most expensive wine. She was beautiful.

Changing his smooth motions to a rougher touch, he pressed and withdrew before returning to rub across her tightly drawn bundle of nerves with the roughness of the pad of his thumb as he thrust fingers deep and high within her. "Come for me, Cara" Dave's voice resounded through her and Penelope dissolved in the lightning, her orgasm pulsing and pushing her blood through her veins like a flame.

Blinking her eyes, Penelope rolled her head on Dave's chest and lanquidly lifted one arm to curl it behind his neck. Pulling him close, she sighed with happiness.

"See, Kitten. You just needed the right man in your life."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

A/N: I hope you are still enjoying the story. Even while I'm at work, conversations and scenes are dancing in my head. Let me know if you have any favorite parts, words, or actions that you like. Or, any that just seem to be 'Rossi' or 'Garcia'. I'm still trying to stay true to the individual characters without getting to OOC for either one of them. I would really like opinions. And reviews. *grin*

P.S. Also, if you have a link to a good pic that has both Rossi and Garcia in it, share it with me? I'm having a hard time feeding my muse. :)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Over 3000 words long and not a bit of lemons in it. Just to let everyone know. But, I wanted to start sharing the relationship with those at the BAU. Thank all of you for the reviews and the time you take to actually put words to what you feel. I appreciate each word.)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Sliding triumphantly into her office without running into any of the team members, Penelope shut her door with a happy smile. She had come up the elevator to the floor below and then walked up the stairs to her floor. Edging out into the hallway, she had checked around the BAU to be sure no one was out in the pen and scampered to her office. Now, all she had to do was grab her laptop and make it down to her co-worker's office and, "JJ! I was just-"

JJ looked at Penelope from where she was sitting beside Penelope's favorite chair. Pushing the chair towards her with one heeled shoe, she turned sideways to reach for the lunch bag beside her, "Oh, no, Miss Kitty. Come sit down. We haven't talked lately."

"Really, JJ, I just came by to get my laptop. One of my techs-"

Not taking refusal for an answer, JJ continued, "Penelope, its lunch time. Everyone is gone to lunch or away from their desk. I brought you a garden salad and me a chef. Here's the salad dressing." Pausing, she looked at Penelope curiously, "Unless you were meeting someone else?"

Taking a nervous step forward, she frantically tried to think of how to change the subject, "No! No, I was just going to try and start early. I have time to sit. How's Henry?"

Calmly getting her salad, JJ leaned back in her seat, "Henry's fine. I told you about the only new thing in my life just last week. Remember? We talked about the meeting me and Will had with Henry's teacher." Taking a bite of her salad, she went in for kill, "But, Penelope, what's happening with you? We haven't had a girl talk in a long time."

Stuttering slightly, Penelope opened her salad to buy some time and then sat staring at it for a moment, "Well, uh…"

Putting her salad to the side, JJ leaned towards her friend, "Penelope. You told me about shower sex with Kevin Lynch. About Rossi bursting into your apartment and finding you and a naked Lynch. About sexting with Simms on Cooper's team. About seeing Derek Morgan naked in only a towel coming out of your shower. You tell me almost everything. You didn't think you could tell me when you and David Rossi started seeing each other?" She couldn't help the small sound of hurt that coated her words.

Responding to the emotion in JJ's voice more than her question, Penelope quickly clarified what she was feeling, "Jayj, it's just so new. It's like a dream that I had that hasn't ended with me waking up. How does that happen, JJ?" Inside her own thoughts, Penelope wondered a bit distractedly, _how can I still feel him around me, inside me? _

"Penelope, I thought you and Kevin were still seeing each other?" Jennifer's voice brought her back to the present for the moment.

"We broke up, Kevin and me. Sorta." Penelope found the words easier to say now than she thought they would be.

"And you didn't tell me?" Her friend's voice was back to sounding concerned, "PG, if you needed to talk to me-"

"JJ, it was so sudden. While we were on that case with the woman, and her baby, and the teenager, well, I found out Kevin was trying to find a way to propose and I panicked." Stirring her fork around in the salad her friend had brought her, Penelope didn't raise her head, "Then he came over to my apartment to talk about it with me. Kevin asked me to marry him and leave the BAU, all in one moment and I realized I didn't want to leave here. Not now, not for Kevin. I asked him to wait, and he got hurt and walked off." The last words were said lower than the rest.

Worried, JJ rolled closer to Penelope, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I. I was hurt. And I missed him." Raising her gaze from the bowl in front of her, she met her friend's eyes, trying to explain something that she wasn't sure she could put into words, "But, JJ, Kevin was my friend and we had our moments and our Tuesday nights. I loved him, but-"

"-you weren't IN love with him." They finished the sentence at the same time. Penelope with the finality of coming to a realization, Jennifer with a questioning tone.

"How wrong is that? That I didn't love him enough? What does that make me? Does that make me a bad person, JJ?" Penelope wasn't so much eating as chasing her food with her fork. Digging gouges into the Styrofoam container as she did so.

"No, honey. No, it doesn't." Abandoning her plate, JJ took Penelope's fork from her lax fingers and held her hands comfortingly in both of hers. "It makes you human. We all want to be loved. We want to be in love and be loved by someone. You can't control how you feel or not feel." Squeezing Penelope's hands, she continued, "You heart is your own. You loved him, Penelope. Kevin knew that. He felt it. He just felt more for you. And there is no way you can control how someone else feels about you or how you feel about them."

"But, I-" Penelope's voice was but a whisper.

"Penelope, you did not do anything wrong. You are a loving person. Your heart and your spirit is only part of what makes you so special. Don't let what happened with Kevin make you feel any less about yourself." Jennifer's assurance echoed in her words. "Is that why you didn't call me or someone else? Did you believe we would think any less of you? Honey, we love you. We only want what you to be happy." Hugging Penelope close for a moment, she leaned back looking the godmother of her son in the eyes, she added, "So. You and Rossi, huh?" The suggestive tone to her voice also held a slight friendly leering humor.

"**_JJ_**!" Penelope shrieked lightly before dissolving into a slight hiccup of laughter. Seeing Jennifer reach for her salad, she finally picked up her own and took a bite. She wasn't really hungry, her and Dave had eaten together before he dropped her off. But, she wanted to let her friend know that she appreciated the thought.

Jennifer lifted her own fork and looked at the tomato she had speared, drawling out her next request, "Now, you have to tell me about that. And make it as smutty as possible, will you? I need something spicy for lunch. This salad is just not cutting it."

Penelope dissolved into giggles at her words. "I can't tell you about that! You are an evil woman, JJ. Must be why I love you so much."

Pointing her fork at Penelope, she offered a concession, "Well, if you aren't going to share the really good parts, at least tell me how it came about." Taking her bite, she choked a bit with Penelope's next sentence.

"It started when I kissed Kevin."

"Penelope!" Confused for a moment about how kissing one man could possibly lead to being with another, JJ's eyes were wide as she looked curiously at her co-worker.

Finally able to share with someone what had been happening the last two weeks, words rushed from Penelope as she began, "It was while we were on the case, JJ! I was in the midst of a major brain slip and trying to think of some way to help. Kevin gave me the hint I needed to reach the kids with that underground frequency. I was so excited, I kissed him. Closed lips and there was no tongue. I would have kissed Reid the same way." Trying to explain how much of a 'just friends' act the kiss had been, she went on, "In fact, I've seen Dave kiss Reid on the cheeks the same way for his birthday, so, don't give me that look, Mon Amie!"

Feeling her lips quirk at Penelope's natural use of Rossi's first name, JJ asked, "And?"

"As we were walking out, I just had the thought, maybe we could talk." Penelope tried to explain, "He's a techie like me. He actually understands when I go geek about what I do with my babies in here. I hoped maybe we could work out some way to – I don't know - keep dating, remain friends, just something to get past this awkwardness that was between us."

"So, what happened?" By now, Jennifer was eating her salad while listening to the drama she had apparently been unaware of happening in her friend's life.

"He had a date." The words still came a little flatly from between her lips Penelope discovered as she repeated them again to JJ.

"Did that bother you? PG?" Jennifer stopped to watch Penelope.

"I, I don't think so. Not the way you mean." Sitting her bowl to the side, Penelope ran her fingers over the table beside her. "You know I'm possessive, right, JJ? I think of all of you as my family. I love you all. You're mine. Mine to watch out for. Mine to take care of." Seeing JJ's nod of shared understanding, "Well, in a way, because of the way everything was between us, I don't guess I ever really let go of Kevin. He was still – mine. Was mine. And right then, for a moment, it hurt all over again. But, not as much as it should have, I guess."

Sympathy in her gaze, JJ asked, "And, how did David Rossi walk into this story?"

"I was standing at the elevator, staring at it while I realized that everything was going to be different now. That Kevin wasn't mine to worry about anymore." With a touch of guilt, she explained, "It actually surprised me a little, you see, that I felt sad, but a little relieved. And Dave walked up. I blurted out something to him about just needing to get away. The next thing I know, I was handing over my tablet, my phones and following him like he was the proverbial Pied Piper." With a sigh and a smile, she added, "Oh, JJ, he was flirty and charming. He, he treated me like a lady. A sexy lady. We talked. That weekend was exactly what I needed."

"And now that the weekend is over?" JJ could not tell which she felt more, concern or curiosity, in that moment.

"We're still talking. He said, he said he didn't want this to be a onetime thing. We've talked about things that I never knew about him." Penelope's words got lower as she thought back about those past conversations, the fun ones and the private ones. "About Carolyn and kids and marriages and family. Just, everything. And you know my abilities to dig, JJ. I would have thought I knew everything about all of you by now. And, I've told him things. Stuff I haven't told most people."

Jennifer threw her plate away in the trash and reached out to hug her friend. "I love that you're so happy. You're glowing, PG."

"But?" Penelope could hear it in her friend's voice and she couldn't help but feel a little wary.

Knowing that she shouldn't ask, JJ held her friend close before leaning back. Being friends with one co-worker and respectful of the other, and not wanting her team to be pulled apart again after they finally had returned to being a team, she ventured the question, "Penelope, I have to ask, is Rossi your rebound guy?"

Looking squarely at her, Penelope thought about what she said but immediately threw out that possibility. But, how to explain her certainty to Jennifer Jureau? "JJ, have I ever shown you pictures of my past boyfriends?"

"No, I don't really think so." She thought about it for a moment, "you have talked about a few moments and things, but, I've never seen pictures of them."

Twirling her seat around, Penelope rolled to her computer and signed in. "Come here." She had more photos at home, but she always kept some photos on digital just in case she wanted to pull them up sometimes.

Reciting quietly, Penelope began opening pics on her screen, "Caleb Harris. My high school boyfriend. Football star and not that bright. But, really, I was in high school and brains were not what I was looking for back then."

She moved to the side so JJ could see as she continued pulling up photos, "And this is Jack. I met him at Caltech. After my parents died and I dropped off the grid, I left him and my former life behind at Caltech."

Jennifer watched silently as the photos came across the screen. She didn't interrupt Penelope.

"Meet Mark, one of the guys that I lived with. There were 6 of us renting a squat when me and Mark broke up. But that was okay, because I had met Ollie. Oliver Wood. His accent was divine and he was plugged in. My second longest relationship other than Kevin. I followed Ollie all the way to England. It was when we broke up that I moved back to the states. And it was soon after that when I was recruited by the FBI."

The only similarity between the pictures that she could see was, besides being relatively attractive, each of the boys/men had that rakish look in their expressions. JJ looked to her friend, "They are all good looking, Garcia. And they have that Devil-may-care look in their eye. I can see why you dated them. But, why are you showing them to me now?"

Blowing out a breath, Penelope pulled up four new images and waved her hand at the screen, "Look at these four pictures next to them, JJ. Which two would you put in the list of my boyfriends if all you knew about me was that list?" She watched as JJ looked back at the screen.

Jennifer's forehead wrinkled with thought, "Penelope? I don't understand. You only had one date with Battle. And, did you and Morgan ever date? Why pull up their pictures with a picture of Kevin and a picture of Rossi?"

Trying not to sound vague, but needing to make sure JJ understand, "When I came to the BAU, I met Derek Morgan and I liked him. I mean, really liked him. The guys I usually like, well, it takes a little while before they like me. I know this. But, I'm okay with it. My first attraction is looks and attitude. So, that time it takes for them to notice me – well, it gives me a chance to find out what kind of person they are. And Derek was a great guy. Inside and out. He just never looked at me that way." Penelope's voice didn't dip at this statement. It had been too many years now. Her and Derek's friendship, heck, their whole relationship was too special to be damaged by this anymore. "It threw my compass off a little. To be a bit prideful, I've never had a guy I like not like me back. Not ever." The last comments were stressed with a little force.

Trying to understand, Jennifer repeated, "So, there you were, your 'compass' as you call it, spinning out of whack and?"

"Battle side swipes me with his flirting. Asking me out when he first meets me. Physically, he was cute. You can't deny that. And there was this look in his eye." With a depreciating smile, she continued, "Of course, now I know it was the psycho crazy look, but, my judgment was skewed. Then, I had that fight with Morgan. With the result that, I jumped at a date with Battle. Before my usual waiting period was over. Then I was shot, Battle turned out to be an UnSub, and I was banned from the FBI. Kevin met me through my meme and our first contact was online, life and death as it turned out. He was safe and he was fun, JJ. He understood the things I did and I could share things about my babies with him."

Understanding lit Jennifer's eyes as her eyes focused on the pictures of Derek Morgan and David Rossi, the two she would naturally put in Penelope's list of boyfriends. Looking to the side, her gaze skimmed over Battle's photo and landed on Kevin Lynch's, "And he was your rebound guy."

"Kevin Lynch was my rebound guy." Penelope agreed firmly.

"Wow. I never realized." JJ was looking away as she thought this over, finding that things fell remarkably in line with that train of thought when you thought about it that way.

"Neither did I, really. Not till he asked me to marry him." Penelope had finally relaxed back into her chair now that all the feeling and story was out.

"And David Rossi?" Jennifer returned her glance to Penelope.

"Real, JJ. So real, it scares me more than when Kevin asked me to marry him." She held both arms of her chair in her hands, her nails glinting in the light as she curled them around the arm rests. "This means something. Having Dave tell me he wanted this to be more than one night made my heart stop for a moment. Having him promise –"

"Oh, come one." Jennifer leaned forward, "You can't stop there! Inquiring minds want to know."

"Yes I can. Let's just say, there have been some very serious moments between us. Moments I'm not going to relate to you right now!" With a nervous smile, Penelope went on, "I'm worried, JJ. Worried I'm going to do something, say something that will ruin this - this - this **_thing_** between us. It has gotten messy. So very messy now."

"Penelope, stop! You and David have worked beside each other for years. You're friends. You know what having a case entails on our personal lives and he knows the importance of this job to you. He's arrogant but you're stubborn. He's controlling but you're rebellious. Both of you would do anything for a friend or family. Both of you are extremely loyal. I think you both have a chance together." She reached out to cover one of Penelope's hands again.

Penelope squeaked out a reply, "Really, JJ?"

"Yes, honey. Just, don't stress about it right now. You two are seeing each other. Revel in it. Enjoy it!" JJ leaned back and looked if she was going to continue, but was interrupted by a ringing phone.

Turning on the speaker, she let the call open into her office.

"You're on speaker, my Italian oregano!" Penelope couldn't keep her natural personality from responding, knowing that Dave was on the other side of the line.

Dave's voice sounded in the room, "Kitten, I'm going to take the rest of the afternoon for personal leave and go pick up Mudgie from the place I boarded him at."

"What's a Mudgie?"

"My dog, Penelope." Penelope swore she heard a grin in David's voice.

"You named your dog Mudgie?" Penelope couldn't even think of what kind of dog would look like a Mudgie.

"It was his name." You could hear the shrug in Dave's voice and he continued rapidly, "I'm going to bring him home and I'll meet you back at the BAU when it's time to leave."

"Okay, my sexy Romeo. I will amaze myself here till you return at a suitable time with a chariot fit for a Goddess." Pressing the disconnect, she spun to face Jennifer, slight panic building again. "JJ! He's got a dog. What if his dog doesn't like me? What am I gonna do? A dog is like the third test you have to pass after family and best friend. What –"

"Penelope! Listen." JJ had a laugh in her voice, "If Morgan doesn't like you dating Rossi, are you going to stop seeing him?"

Wondering why that was brought up now, Penelope answered, "Well, no. I mean, I hope Derek will come around, and I will work on him till he does. But, I'm not going to stop seeing Dave just because Derek Morgan doesn't approve."

"Then I think you're completely safe. I don't think SSA David Rossi is going to stop seeing you just because his dog doesn't like you." JJ sat back in her seat as she reassured her friend, "I'm sure that if such a thing happens, Rossi will happily work on his dog till he gets the results he wants."

"Oh, may the Power's that be always grant me such favors, thank you." Clasping her hands, she stopped as a thought hit her, "Wait, are you comparing my adorable chocolate Adonis to a trainable dog?"

JJ laughed out loud as she stood up, lunch time over by now. "I'm not saying that!" Walking to the door, she opened it and grinned at Penelope as she walked out. Sticking her head back inside, she laughed, " I'm just saying…"

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. It just seemed like so much of it needed to be said, and JJ was the one that seemed best able to share the conversation with Penelope. I hadn't really thought about how the others would sound in my head except for Morgan and Spencer, so I hope JJ 'sounds' right.

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome! KK)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to post an update. But, as you can see, the story grew the more I wrote. Wow, that doesn't make a lot of sense does it? Let's just say, the more I put down, the more there was to tell. I hope you enjoy it!)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Coming out of her office in a whirl of activity, Penelope dropped her phone into her purse. Dave had just called, saying he was on his way up. She was actually ready to go and feeling fidgety. Walking past the pen, she headed towards the elevator. A voice called to her and she turned back, focusing on her friends.

"Slow your roll, mama." Derek's voice drifted lazily from his reclining form where he was leaned back in his chair. "You made me and Emily a promise while we were in England."

Penelope came towards Derek's desk even as she heard the ding of the elevator arriving. "What are you talking about, my sweet statuesque god?"

David Rossi stepped from the elevator and walked up behind his charming Kitten in time to hear Derek's next words.

"Baby Girl, you promised" the grin evident in his voice, Derek leaned forward. "Emily went through the trouble of making a special request to allow you back into England for an extended visit. We both helped you get inside the perimeter of your restraining order to see the palace grounds. You owe us a night on the town before Emily heads back to London."

Rossi took a relaxed stance against one of the desks by Penelope as he felt his curiosity spark briefly at Morgan's words.

"Special request and palace restraining order?" Rossi braced his hands behind him on the desk. Thinking of past out-of-country vacations he had taken, he made a mental note to probe Penelope's visa status before making any travel plans in the future.

Penelope shrugged her shoulders obstinately, "Just a small over reaction on the part of others, my good-looking gelato."

Coming out of his office, Hotch inquired "Emily, I thought you weren't leaving till Monday? I told Jack that we'd get to see you Sunday at JJ's for dinner before you left."

"Oh, I'm not leaving till Monday." Looking briefly at Morgan, she decided to support whatever he planned. She wanted to see PG and Rossi together and watch how they reacted. Plus, she was going to miss nights out with them. "But, a last night to drink with my friends? I don't plan on being sober by the time I fall asleep tonight. One night to go out and party. The next day to sober up and recover. Sunday to finish packing and visit before I leave. Perfect plan. Who's coming?" Emily picked up her jacket and folded it over her arm as she perked up. Thoughts of a night out dancing and relaxing before leaving energizing her flagging spirits.

From his and Blake's huddle by his desk Reid's voice piped in, "I will." He hadn't had much of a chance to see Emily before she left. Plus, he found himself curious once again about the attraction a bar had for people.

"My plans appear to be flexible." Dave's eyes strayed to Penelope, noticing she actually looked excited about the thought of going dancing. Good thing he had taken Mudgie walking in the park before settling him at home. It looked like he would be watching his Kitten move on the dance floor. With a dark look, he let his eyes travel down Penelope's form as he remembered the first time they had danced together and how the night had ended.

Emily quizzed her other two friends, "Hotch? JJ?"

Hotch shook his head, "Home to Jack. I'll have to see you all at JJ's Sunday."

"Will and I are taking Henry to my niece's birthday party tomorrow. I don't think a hangover will work well with ten or so screaming kids." JJ shook her head wistfully. "Just don't forget to come by the house Sunday."

Oddly enough, Morgan and Rossi thought of Alex at the same time and decided to try and invite her with the team. Both simultaneously asked, "Blake?"

Alex shrugged carelessly, "Why not? I won't be drinking tonight though. I have a Skype date at 3am with my husband that I am not going to miss."

Everyone gathered up their things and headed for the elevator. Discussion was rapidly fired back and forth on where to go before settling on a place they all agreed with. Emily being the first to step in the elevator, she broached the most important question of the evening, "Well, who's going to be driving us this evening? Because it's my last night to spend with you guys and it would be a hell of a shame to waste it being sober."

"Not me!" Garcia's voice rang out as she followed behind Emily, stepping to the side to make room for Dave as he followed her on board.

Easing over to make room as the rest of them entered, Emily held the door open and glanced back into the BAU. Her gaze locked momentarily with JJ's as JJ mouthed the words 'call me' to her. Nodding her head with a grin, she let the doors shut and focused back on the conversation taking place in the elevator.

Reid gamely offered, "I can drive. I never drink anyway. You know, there was a study done stating that drinking motives usually fall into four categories: to enhance positive mood or well being; to obtain social rewards; to reduce pain or discomfort of negative emotions; or to avoid rejection socially. Many participants in the study volunteered the information that moderate drinkers are usually associated with social motives or enhancing positive emotions while heavy drinking is usually reserved for those trying to reduce negative emotions. Oddly enough, most heavy drinkers are causing a self-feeding loop they can't get out of. Even though alcohol is briefly relaxing, it stimulates your body to produce stress hormones. Stress hormones are one thing that cause people to want to drink to relax. Which in doing so, causes the drinker to have a higher level of stress hormones the following day."

"We get it, we get it, Rain Man." Derek hastily interrupted Reid. "I can drive me and Penelope."

"Oh, no, you won't, Sugar Cakes. If I'm dancing with you three tonight, none of us are going to be sober enough to remember it." Garcia was adamant, "You will not be driving tonight, Sweetness."

Morgan conceded, "Ok. Ok. We'll ride with Reid. Emily, where are you going to be?"

As the doors opened and they flooded out, Emily answered Morgan's question, "All for one and one for all, right? I guess I'm with you and PG."

Stopping her rapid stride after Reid and Morgan, Penelope grasped Rossi by the hand to ask "Dave, you are going with us?"

"I'll drive my vehicle and meet you there. Save me a dance or three, Kitten?" Dave covered her hand with his other one and leaned towards her.

"You better believe it! And you better show up quickly my dark eyed Romeo, before my dance card is full." With a joyous expression, she leaned up on her heels to press a kiss against his lips before pulling away. Keeping a grasp on their hands, Dave used it to pull her back in and placed a nipping kiss to her bottom lip before pressing his lips to hers again. Smiling when he released her, he watched as her fingers went up to caress her lips before she turned to follow the other three members of their group towards Reid's vehicle. He watched as she was pulled into a swinging hug by Derek before being escorted to Reid's vehicle.

"Well, Alex. That leaves you riding with me." Rossi turned to his acquaintance and motioned towards his parking space.

"I would ask why you can't ride with me, but, honestly, I don't feel like driving this evening." Reaching the vehicle, she lifted herself up inside the SUV and fastened the seatbelt. Waiting till Rossi had backed out and reached the street, she asked, "It doesn't bother you?"

With a confused glance, Rossi glanced her way, "Does 'what' bother me?"

"Seeing Penelope and Morgan together? From what I've observed, you and Penelope are seeing one another, correct?" Alex knew why her own relationship worked. She was comfortable in it. But, she was honestly curious about what she had observed with this new team and what she knew about David Rossi in general.

With a considering expression, Dave answered, "The first year I started working here, listening to Penelope's and Morgan's banter, it – agitated me. I finally realized it didn't signify a deeper rapport." Slowing to turn at the light, he continued, "When she started dating Kevin Lynch, Morgan and her relationship no longer vexed me."

"What changed between her and Morgan?" Rossi's reply only raised more curiosity for Blake.

With a smile, Dave acknowledged, "Nothing changed between her and Morgan."

"Kevin Lynch's relationship with Penelope bothered you." Blake's voice had the sound of certainty in it as she came to the right conclusion.

Rossi's voice drifted matter-of-factly from his side of the vehicle, "Lynch bothered me."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Rossi and Blake arrived at the bar and moved inside. Finally spotting their group at a table towards one wall, they made their way there. Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss were already on the dance floor. A happy Garcia sandwiched between Morgan and Prentiss. Alex sat down to the right of Reid and Rossi just took the seat beside her at the table.

Leaning to the right to get out of the way, Reid's hands close around a bottle of water before he moved back to watching the crowd. Blake caught the waitress before she left and ordered a Dolce and Gabbana.

Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia breathlessly fell into their seats. Emily sat to the left of Reid, laughing and smiling. Morgan pulled Garcia down into the seat between him and Emily, placing her at a slight left angle from Rossi. With the added benefit that it put Morgan directly between the two lovers. With a quirk of his lips, Rossi watched Derek's actions. Tonight was Morgan's and Penelope's and he wasn't planning to interfere. There was no reason for Derek to act so possessive of Penelope tonight. He watched with appreciation as Penelope's cheeks glowed from exertion and she took a hefty swallow of her umbrella'd drink.

Turning to the waitress as she finished taking Blake's request, he ordered a Scotch.

Returning his attention to the table, he found the conversation flying with discussion of Emily's new place in London. Morgan was giving his opinion of the building structure, Penelope waxing poetic about the view from the windows. Reid and Blake asked about the area the home was located in and the type of neighborhood that surrounded it.

A second round of drinks for Emily, Derek and Penelope arrived along with Rossi's and Blake's. For a brief moment there was only the rustling of people moving glasses as the waitress picked up empty glasses and set out new ones before conversation picked back up. With amusement, Rossi listened to the conversation between Alex and Emily as Emily softly but assuredly interrogated Alex about her past work. Deciding to rescue Alex, Rossi interrupted the casual questions, "Emily, trust that Hotch knows what he's doing and drink that highly expensive drink order I just paid for."

"I have to look out for my family." With an unapologetic look at Blake, she did add, "But, knowing Hotch placed you, I will let it go and take advantage of Rossi's generous nature tonight." Picking up the glass, she tilted it in a silent toast to Rossi before drinking.

Penelope rolled her eyes at Morgan's actions tonight. Just because she wasn't a profiler didn't mean she wasn't a woman. Her Sexy Chocolate Bear was acting like she wouldn't notice what he was doing. With a rueful shake of her head, she accepted the fact that Dave's presence would always be on her radar now. She could feel him to her left past Derek, even when she wasn't looking at him. With a shiver, she ran the straw of her drink back and forth slightly over the bite mark that still tingled when she thought about it on her bottom lip. Dave did know how to make an impression on a girl. And, with past episodes with Kevin in her mind, she also admitted that Dave did not seem to be insanely insecure about her and Morgan's relationship. She might be able to attribute part of that to his familiarity with her and her Sugar Bear's relationship, but, still, most men would still be territorial. Thank god she didn't have to worry about placating someone else the entire time tonight! Taking another slow look at her sexy Italian Stallion, she finally focused on the drink in his hand.

"Dave, if I wasn't going to let my Sugar Cakes drink and drive, I'm not about to let you either, my Super Studly Agent." Penelope's voice was cheerful but firm as she leaned forward around Derek to speak to Dave.

Running his fingers around the top of his glass, Dave smiled, "Kitten, one glass isn't going to impair me. I'm perfectly safe with this."

Rising from her seat and placing one hand on the table, Penelope quickly corralled David's glass from his fingers and sat back down with it.

"Kitten, it's not 18 year old scotch but it would still be a shame to waste it." Rossi moved to lean towards his Digital Goddess to take back his glass only to freeze in place as she ran her finger around the top of the glass while staring at him.

Penelope focused on Dave, her memories going back to the night Dave first showed her how Scotch tasted. Picking up the glass, she swirled the liquid in it, watching Dave's eyes darken with their shared awareness.

Feeling a deepening tension around him, Morgan paused in his discussion with the rest of the table. Glancing to the right and left, he took in the sight of his Baby Girl and Rossi shared eye contact. Needing a way to break the current that seemed to be connecting the two, he spoke, "Mamacita, check that intellect of yours. You don't drink scotch."

Tilting the glass towards her, she noticed the glass, while not a shot glass, only had two fingers of scotch in it. Her Mon Loup was right, it wouldn't have affected him, but, his safety and her family's was important and there was no harm in being certain of their protection. Ironically, even if it was from themselves tonight. Looking back at Dave, she opened her mouth and breathed in, letting the smell lay on her tongue. She felt a surge of heat flash through her body at the way Dave's jaw clenched when she wet her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Unconsciously she squeezed her thighs tighter together in response.

"Baby Girl-" Morgan's voice was questioning and the rest of the group ground to silence in time to watch as Penelope tossed back the scotch with an almost imperceptible shiver before slamming the glass back down on the table.

From Morgan's right, Rossi's voice rasped out, "She learned." The sound of the chair being slid back as he stood up was muted under the cover of the conversations around them. Rossi stepped up beside Penelope just as she teasingly ran the finger of one hand around the glass. As he pulled her from her seat, he arrested the movement of her scotch coated finger in its travel to her lips. Instead, he sucked the tip of her finger into his hot mouth, tonguing the digit before pulling her hand free and stating for the avid ears of the group sitting at the table, "I think it's time for me to claim one of my dances, Strega."

The team watched as Rossi and Garcia were swallowed into the small group of people dancing.

"Reid, come on." Emily finished her drink and moved to get up.

"I think I'll sit this one out, Emily." Uncertainty underlay his voice.

Alex watched as Emily bullied Morgan from his preoccupation and to the dance floor with her before turning back to Reid. "You know just dancing with another woman doesn't automatically equal unfaithfulness."

"I know." Fiddling with his bottle of water, Reid admitted to Blake. "I've never really danced seriously before. Penelope tries to dance with me. I, well, I just don't want to look ridiculous."

"Reid, when a woman wants to dance with you, she's not worrying about how you look together to other people. She just wants to be with you." Alex smiled encouragingly at Reid. "One of your best friends is leaving this weekend. She wants a memory of you Reid. The real you, not some person you pretend to be."

On the dance floor, Emily was still trying to get Derek to talk to her. "Come on, give a girl some attention." Emily tried to gain his attention, "Morgan, I've seen you dance with other women, where's the man that is supposed to dance me off my feet tonight?"

Derek looked over her shoulder and spotted Penelope and Rossi dancing. Sometimes graceful, sometimes downright risqué, they were moving together. Pulling his eyes away, he looked at Emily. "I don't understand how Penelope can be taken with him. She knows his history. She knows he'll never leave the BAU. I don't understand it."

Rolling her eyes, Emily shook her head at him, "I told you once before, Derek, when a woman talks to you, she's not looking for you to fix her or to solve her problems. She just wants you to listen." Looking over to where PG and Rossi were doing a close complicated twist that involved a lot of legs sliding together, she grinned, "And you don't have to 'understand' her. She wants you to be there for her. Now, this is my last night out with you guys, quit wallowing and show me why every woman in this bar should want to go home with you tonight."

After one more song, Penelope and Rossi moved back to the table. "Bathroom," Penelope sang out lightly and tripped off to find it as Morgan and Emily tumbled back into their chairs.

"Blake, I'm not going to just sit here all night. Will you do me the honor?" Rossi pulled back Alex's chair as she stood up.

"Okay. But, my moves may be a little out of date. Having a husband overseas, well, we don't do much dancing when he is in. At least, not the kind that you can do on any dance floor." Alex's dry voice could be heard by all as she and Rossi moved to the dance floor and began moving to the energetic sound.

Twisting the cap on his bottle of water on and off as he sat there, they watched Alex and Rossi for a moment. Reid knew if he said anything to Derek, there would be no going back. Derek was a heads on kind of person and there would be no stopping him till the problem was fixed in his eyes. So, mentioning anything he was worried about was tantamount to having someone take a sledgehammer to it. Finally gathering his nerve, Reid announced, "I can't dance."

"Reid, it's not rocket science." His conversation with Emily coming to an end, Derek looked to Reid.

"No, it's not. Rocket science I understand. But, dancing, escapes me. I understand that there is a connection between the anatomical movements and partner interactions but their associations to each other and to music eludes me. There's too much of an unconscious interaction between footwork, style, genre, origin, and artistic expression for me to understand it. And then you get into the social settings and how they interrelate…" Reid's frustration with a subject he couldn't grasp could be heard in each sentence.

Coming back to the table in time to hear the last of Reid's statement, Rossi groaned as he and Blake sat down. "Reid, you put too much thought into it. Dancing is just an outward way of saying something you feel inside."

"Well, what if I don't know what I'm feeling?" Confusion was still evident in Reid's voice and Derek was shaking his head slowly.

"Kid, you are just going to have to ask someone to show you." Morgan smiled as he tossed back his drink.

"On that note, I'm going to go collect another round of drinks for everyone. Rossi, what do you want since scotch seems to be off the menu?" Grinning at her fellow profiler, Emily couldn't help buy tease.

"I'm tempted to order another scotch just to see Kitten's reaction, but, just surprise me." Rossi settled into his chair and turned to Reid, trying to explain dance movement in words the boy genius would understand.

"Blake, want to come help me?" Emily paused after standing, giving Blake a chance to rise and walk next to her as they headed to the bar.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Both women leaned against the counter as they waited for their drink order.

"Help Hotch and Rossi take care of my team, will you?" Emily casually turned till her back was against the bar, staring across the crowd as she murmured this statement.

Moving to match her stance, Alex asked, "Who are you leaving to take care of Hotch and Rossi?"

"Oh, Penelope will watch over them. Sometimes she's the only one they will listen to, just because they care enough about her not to hurt her. If you give her a chance, she'll try to take care of you, as well." Emily had heard about Blake's and PG's first meeting. She smiled because she couldn't help it as she thought about it. It was so something Penelope would do.

"I don't need much looking after." Alex spoke assuredly. "I take care of myself."

Emily turned towards her. "With this team and the cases we see, everyone needs someone at some point." Unwilling to argue, Emily only added, "Just don't shut them out if they offer."

Hearing the slide of glasses behind them, they turned to pick up their orders and head back to the table. Seeing Penelope standing stock still a small distance from their table, Alex altered course enough to head by her, only to be brought to a halt by the grip Penelope latched onto her arm. Stumbling as she came abreast of them, Emily asked, "PG, what the hell-" only to be cut off.

"If either one of you take one more step, both of you will find the ringtone of any cell phone you carry magically changed to 2 Live Crew's 'Me So Horny' no matter where you are. Teaching, giving a profile, dinner dates, whatever. Nothing will stop it. And I have the power to do it." Penelope raised her phone a little higher to keep the cell phone camera on the scene before her as she filmed it. "Don't block my view, and don't you dare interrupt!" was said fiercely but lowly.

Following her gaze, Emily let out a muttered, "Oh, man."

All three woman became silent as the scene before them took their whole attention.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"Okay, Kid." Morgan tried again. "Small movements are all it takes. You don't have to do anything grandiose. You can just do a shuffling two step as long as you maintain eye contact with the honeys while you're doing it."

"But, what do I do with my hands?"

"Reid, this isn't rocket science!" Rossi pushed back in his seat with a touch of frustration.

"I know! I explained to Morgan-"

"We get it, Kid. Everyone understands that dancing is not rocket science." Morgan interrupted before he had to hear Reid's explanation again.

With an exasperated sigh, Rossi looked around the bar and found a quiet space behind their table. Without a way to fit a table there, apparently management was still trying to figure what to do with the space as it had been left in the shadows. Standing up, he motioned for Reid to follow him as he moved around the table behind the two other men.

"What?" Reid rose and took two steps back to where Rossi was standing.

"The only way you're going to get this, is if you do it." Rossi moved so he was standing beside Reid and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Simple. It's a six count step. Put your arm around my shoulders and go with me here." Taking Reid with him, Rossi took a small step out, his motions slow till Reid was moving confidently with him.

Taking Reid's hand with his, he faced him slightly and continued, "Now, stop watching your feet and move with me." By this time, Morgan had come up beside them. Watching Reid stumble a bit, Morgan reached out and spread his hand over Reid's back. With Rossi moving faster, Reid had went back to trying to watch his feet. Derek placed his other hand on Rossi's shoulder so he could keep time as he moved Reid with Rossi.

"Reid, quit looking at the floor, you're supposed to be looking at your partner. Quit **_thinking_** so much and just dance, this is as simple as it gets – classic East Coast style dancing." Caught up in their lessons, the men were oblivious to the three women transfixed on the sidelines.

Starting to get the movements and remembering the shuffling dances he used to try with his mother to cheer her up when reading to her didn't work, Reid started keeping time without having to count the steps in his head. "But this isn't how most of the people out there are dancing." Nodding his head at the dance floor with its small crowd of people in motion, he lost his step for a moment.

Pulling Reid back towards him, Rossi firmly demanded, "You get this down, we'll talk about moving on to something else."

"Well, how do I let her know that I like her? This seems kind of distant. I remember dancing with my mother this way once-" Reid's protest was cut off as Rossi pulled him closer for a space, leaning down to rumble grumpily, "The same way you would any other time, Genius, you bring her closer."

Reid swallowed stiffly as he looked into Rossi's gaze before nodding, a crease of concentration between his eyebrows.

Derek felt his cheeks crinkle with mirth as he tried to help his friend find some kind of rhythm. Sometimes, you just had to take the kid genius and show him how it was done for him to understand. Looking over at the dance floor, he could understand some of what Reid meant. While what Rossi was trying to show Reid was fine, the people of the floor were closer, and yet, freer with their movements. Now that Reid was starting to get the standard steps, maybe it was time to introduce him to something else.

Positioning himself behind Reid, he slid his hand around and pressed it to Reid's stomach. "Touching a woman like this should only be done when you want to be intimate with one. What you and Rossi are doing is great for introductions and friends or family. But, to really let a woman know you want her, you need to convince her in a way that is not intrusive." Reid and Rossi had moved to just shuffling steps as Reid listened to Morgan's voice coming from behind his ear. If she moves away from you, she's not comfortable with you and you need to back off. If she's into you, she's going to enjoy the attention."

"How do I tell if she's interested?" Reid's questions seemed never ending and for a brief moment, Rossi and Derek shared a glance of compassion over the realization that their young friend had never had a chance to learn this in the normal course of his life.

Rossi asked, "How do you know that someone is listening and understanding when you explain one of your theories in a classroom?"

"Students ask questions? They watch me. And they listen to what I say." Reid's eyes unfocused for a moment and he lurched a little in his steps, never realizing he had been moving the entire time on his own without missing a step as they danced.

"A woman will do the same thing. She'll keep her eyes on you, she may laugh if you say something funny, she may comment on what you just said. She may ask for your opinion. But she's going to either respond or want a response from you." Derek's words were basic and factual, giving Reid the information in the simplest terms to leave no doubt to their sincerity.

Rossi moved Reid's hand to his shoulder and loosely clasped Reid's waist. "She may move closer. Don't worry about how well you dance then. She's interested in you, not how you move. You could just sway and she would be happy, as long as you keep all of your attention on her."

Derek pulled Reid back with the hand on his waist and towards him. "Or you can pull her closer if she moves into you. You don't have to talk unless she starts it. Just pay attention to her. Let her lead if you're in doubt. Giving her the power sometimes is an even bigger turn on to women."

The arrival of the waitress to the table beside theirs broke up their impromptu lessons and all three men dropped their arms and headed to return to their seats, still not noticing the avid looks from the women that had been spellbound by the scene they had stumbled into.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Two hours later, a tipsy Penelope dropped into Dave's lap. "I'm done, Mon Loup." Cuddling into him, she rested her head on his chest, nestling her nose into his neck to inhale the unique scent that seemed to be his alone. "Take me home."

Cradling her close, Rossi shook his head as he replied, "Kitten, I would love too. But in every social circle I know, it is considered rude to leave the party with someone other than the one you arrived with." Rossi looked up as Emily and Spencer stumbled back to the table. Emily because she was very sloshed, and Spencer because he was having trouble guiding her back to the table. He smiled at them kindly, liking the fact that Spencer had been the one to ask Emily for a dance earlier. Alex was returning from the bathroom and Morgan looked to be garnering a set of phone numbers from two beauties that seemed to be close friends. "Ask Morgan for permission and if he says yes, I'll bring you home with me. But only if he gives permission."

Hard as the words were to say with his golden beauty draped across him like dessert before him, he didn't want to cause any more distress to her. He already suspected she would have a severe headache in the morning; he wasn't going to add a pissed off Derek Morgan to his Dolce's problems.

Penelope shifted upon Dave's lap and Dave couldn't help to clench his fingers around her hips as he responded. Penelope's quiet giggle as she realized what was happening increased the problem. Tilting her head towards her beloved Derek Morgan as he took a seat beside them, she gave an extra wiggle to her hips as she asked, "Cocoa Bear, my sweetness? Give me your permission to let Sexy Romeo take me home?" Feeling the tension stretching Dave's frame underneath her, she leaned back against him and relaxed her head onto his shoulder. Letting her head lay against him so that her lips were brushing his ear, she whispered, "Having a little problem there, Mon Loup?" Naughtiness lay unbridled in her voice as she ran the nails down his thigh underneath her.

Unable to keep from her, Dave raised his hand, cupping her jaw, and playfully but firmly snarled next to her ear, "I told you, there is nothing fucking **_little_** here." Swooping down to capture her lips, he finally let himself taste her, dipping his tongue inside to push and play with hers. Penelope could not help the arch her body took as memories assailed her. She clenched her thighs together as liquid warmth flowed through her, feeling her heartbeat throb strongly, as she opened her mouth to Dave's domination.

"All right! Please, not before the kiddos!" Emily's teasing voice came from across the table as Rossi and Penelope broke apart, breathing heavenly with each other.

Unable to take her eyes from Dave's, Penelope pleaded with Derek once more, "Please, my Chocolate Adonis, let Dave take me home and put me to bed."

"Penelope!" Derek grimaced briefly before protesting, "Don't put that image in my head." Finally giving into laughter, he added, "Dave, you have permission to take Penelope home. But-" Derek's voice firmed a bit as he reached over to clasp Rossi's shoulder, "you better take care of my Baby Girl."

"Always." Dave's voice quietly replied.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Penelope leaned against Emily as they and Alex stood by the doors of the bar, watching the men as they went to get the vehicles. Derek was walking with Reid, insisting that he was fine even though Reid had to reach out every now and then to pull him away from the bumpers of nearby vehicles. Dave had parked close to Reid so they were all roughly walking in the same direction. Alex was holding everyone's belongings as Penelope and Emily seemed to be holding each other up. Emily leaned down to whisper semi-loudly in Penelope's ear, "You are going to send me a copy of that video you made, aren't you?"

"Yep. You and JJ both, but only 'For Your Eyes Only', you understand. I don't think Dave would care, but Derek would kill me if that video got out." Remembering Blake standing beside them and feeling generous, she offered, "Would you like a copy also?"

When Alex didn't answer, Penelope opened her eyes enough to look at Blake. Following the direction of Blake's gaze and seeing the swaying walks of their three handsome men as they reached the vehicles, she asked, "Are you eyeing my Sexy Super Agent's ass?" before promptly falling into the giggles.

Blake smiled wryly but decided to admit, "Actually, I was watching the way Morgan moves. You have to admit that the man knows how to live in his body."

Turning her gaze back to her fellows, Penelope admitted, "Yes, my dark Knight has that way about him, doesn't he?" Penelope asked the two women at her side. "But, you see my sexy Italian Stallion there?" When both women solemnly nodded to her question, she replied with blunt honesty only the truly inebriated could use, "David Rossi fucks like the Lord High King of Incubus Demons and can make me come with just a word."

Oblivious to the choking laughter and new appreciation that was now focused on her sexy profiler, Penelope watched how her man moved until he finally reached his SUV and got inside.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: It may not be everyone's cup of tea, but the thought of two men secure enough in their manhood to teach Reid how to dance in the only way he would learn it was just the sexiest idea to me. And frankly, the thought of all three men dancing, was the hottest thing that hit me today!

This did turn into a slightly longer chapter than I intended. But, I enjoyed every bit of putting it down. I truly hope everyone enjoyed reading it! Reviews are welcome and encouraged! KK)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Just a short chapter I was able to get down last night. Hope you enjoy. KK)

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Dave pulled to a halt beside the women, unable to keep from noticing how beautiful a picture his Cara and Emily made together, one dark, one light, one slim, one curvaceous, one tall, one petite, the imagery was quite fetching and seeing them cling together was a picture he would treasure. He shifted uncomfortably the closer he got to them. All three women were standing there, looking at him in a very predatory way.

"Stregga, your chariot waits." Dave opened the door for Penelope and turned to help disentangle her from Emily.

Penelope gave Emily an extra tight hug, "Emily, you're my bestest friend. I love you." This last was said as Dave helped her into the SUV.

"Yes, dearest, I love you, too. Don't forget that we'll see each other again at JJ's, hon. And don't forget to send me that video! Or, I'll revoke your visiting privileges to England." Emily added an extra jolly tune to that last sentence, singing out the warning to Penelope, proving that she, too, could place serious threats.

Slapping a hand to her chest, consequently blocking Rossi's attempt to fasten her seatbelt, Penelope replied, "What! You're so mean to me, Emily. You couldn't be so cruel to me, your bestest friend, could you?" Distracted by her lover's hands trying to straighten out her arm, she turned her attention to him, running her hands over Dave's chest.

"Penelope, if you want to be put to bed, let me get this seatbelt fastened." Dave's voice could be heard issuing from where he was standing inside the open door to the SUV, trying to fasten Penelope into the seat with the seatbelt.

Releasing a purr as she looked up into Dave's dark eyes, she curled hands around his neck, trying to pull him down into a kiss.

"Penelope." Dave's voice could be heard clearly. As could his growling bark of her name, "Penelope!" as her hands disappeared from Emily and Blake's view. Releasing his grip on the seatbelt, Dave confiscated her hands from the buckle of his jeans and pressed them down to Penelope's sides.

Her mewling protest could be heard, as could the approaching engine of Reid's vehicle. With a quick decision, Rossi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Penelope's. Pulling back enough to bite her bottom lip gently, he pressed back when her mouth opened and swept inside. Taking control of the kiss and using it to plunder her mouth, Dave enjoyed the taste of his woman as he felt her relax back against the seat with a whimper of need. Stepping back and pulling reluctantly from her lips, he quickly fastened the seatbelt around Penelope. With a hand braced on the open door, he hurriedly adjusted himself before walking stiffly back around to the driver's side. His thoughts on only one thing, getting his Cara home, he failed to notice the smirking stares of his two female co-workers.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Cracking open one eye, the pounding in her head overrode everything for a moment. Penelope sat up at the feel of the strange bed she was in but immediately fell back into the covers with a groan.

"Oooh, I'm never drinking again. It's not worth it." She fell silent as the sounds of the shower came to her. For a brief moment she flashed back to that moment ten months ago when she woke up to Morgan coming out of her shower. That time had been terrible. Thinking that she had actually cheated on someone (that someone being Kevin was beside the point) and with her soul sibling/best friend Derek in a drunken un-rememberable one night stand, thereby ruining two relationships and her own self worth. For a brief time she had been frozen in a mire of self recrimination and guilt. Till her wonderful Adonis had informed her that he had only shown up for a night of platonic moral support.

Hearing the shower cut off, she pushed those thoughts aside. That time was past and gone. She and Derek's relationship had not been ruined. Her own self image had been restored to its vibrant and over-achieving self. And, her life had taken a new and interesting turn. She reopened her eyes to see David Rossi striding out of the shower, a blue towel wrapped around his hips. Damn, her Mon Loup was sexy. That was a sight that wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. She watched as he opened a drawer and pulled out boxers, sucking in air deeply as he dropped the towel, bending over to slip the boxers on.

Finding a comfortable pair of jeans, Dave finished snapping them and eased to the side of the bed. He had heard her moving around earlier and felt his lips quirk under the shower as he heard her groan. Now, he sat down on the bed beside her. "Dolce, are you feeling okay?"

"Please, where's my laptop?" Penelope felt her voice come out in a soft croak before she cleared her throat.

"You want to get on your computer?" Puzzled, Dave leaned back. "Your constitution must be strong."

"My laptop is reinforced against damage. If you find it, you can hit me with it and knock me out without hurting my laptop." Penelope pressed her hand to her head as she reclined on the pillow beneath her.

"That's good to know, Kitten." Reaching to his left, Dave brought his hands back from the side of the bed. "But, why don't you try something that one of my old army buddies swore by? And one I still use, even though it's been a long time since I've drank to this degree, Dolce." The humor in Dave's voice was not hidden.

"Why must you mock me in my pain, my pet?" Penelope sat up. Reaching out, she took the one tablet that Dave held in his hand and washed it down with the room temperature liquid. "What was that?" She swore she could recognize the taste.

"Room temperature flat Sprite and one B complex vitamin. Now, up you go." Pulling her to her feet, Dave caught her as she tilted a little to the side.

Penelope grabbed Dave's shoulders and tilted her throbbing head against his chest. "Dave, don't you care about me? Why didn't you smother me in my sleep?" Penelope winced at the whine in her voice but subsided when she realized that Dave was only moving her towards the door. She nestled her head against the warmth of his bare chest for a moment, enjoying the feeling of warm skin. For a brief moment, she took pleasure in the feel of her hands running through the hairs on Dave's chest before the renewed throbbing of her head distracted her.

Penelope's and Dave's voice merged in a certain amount of quiet teasing as they moved down the stairwell and past the kitchen. Dave's voice was still coaxing as they met the edge of the living room area.

"Come, Cara. Come sit outside in the fresh air for a little while and then we'll talk about plans for the rest of the day." Dave led Penelope through the living room and outside to the back lawn where he had set up a reclining lounge chair.

Glancing down briefly, she was reassured when she saw that she was wearing her spare set of pj's from her go bag. Her pink shirt declaring "I put the 'joy' in joystick' and a picture of an old Atari control stick and her pink and purple pajama bottoms. Stepping outside with Dave, she followed him to the chair and sat down in it. Holding onto Dave's hands, she asked, "So, handsome, did you undress me last night?"

Squatting down beside her, Dave brushed the thumb of one hand across her t-shirt covered nipple, watching closely as it tightened. Harshly, fighting the urges of his own arousal, he stepped away, "I am looking forward to you feeling better, Kitten. That shirt has a promise that I would like to explore." Walking back towards the house, Dave's arrogant voice drifted back to her, "Though, if you use the term 'stick', I will have to spank you."

Penelope shivered, feeling her body tauten with need she was unable to fulfill right now. Subsiding back against the chair and bringing her legs up onto the chaise lounge, she relaxed. It was quiet out here. The traffic that was normally always present at her apartment was muted here. Oh, this was nice. Her stomach was settling, her headache was starting to even fade a little. Penelope closed her eyes, drifting off into a light doze.

Sometime later, she woke to the feeling of a snuffling at her fingertips. Jerking her hand away, she twitched to the side of the lounge, only to meet the soulful gaze of the brown eyed mutt beside her chair. "You must be Mudgie?" She smiled tentatively at the animal as it sat back on its haunches. Looking around for Dave, she saw to her other side an end table with a glass of liquid with a straw and a shorter glass empty but for what appeared to be two pain killers. Folding her hands over her stomach, she gauged that she might be able to keep down something. Reaching for the glass, she sipped gently, following it with the painkillers before sitting both glasses back down. Over her shoulder from the direction of the house, she could hear faint sounds emanating but she couldn't rouse the energy to do anything about it right then.

Lying back against the chaise, she smoothed her hands back down her shirt and focused back on the yard. Somehow her eyes fluttering back shut as she dozed again. She roused briefly as she felt a nudge against her hand, only to find Dave's animal sitting closer. "Hey, Mudgie." Reaching out, she brushed her fingers behind his ears, stroking gently. "We have to have a better introduction later." Closing her eyes, she opened them as she felt another nudge. This time Mudgie had his head sitting beside her hip, prodding at hand. "Well, are you a sweetie?" Starting the gentle stroking again, she watched as Mudgie moved even closer, leaning his head against her side before wuffling and settling with his head in her lap. "Pushy bastard, aren't you? Just like your master." With a smile, Penelope continued to pet him, resting her head back and relaxing.

Coming outside a little while later, Rossi sighed. Even his dog had been swept under his Dolce's spell. From his position lying beside the nice lady, his body crowded close to hers on the lounge chair and stretched out next to her legs, Mudgie raised his head slightly at his master.

Rossi tried, "Here, Mudgie. Come here boy, let Penelope rest." Mudgie huffed at him before turning to rest his head back in the sweet lady's lap, virtually ignoring his master. "That's about right, she's only here for one night and half the day, all of which she spends asleep, and she's already incited rebellion in my household." Grumbling good-naturedly, he returned into the house. Moving to where he had been working on his book idea in the living room so he could keep an eye on Penelope, he put up his laptop and returned it to his office. Moving to the kitchen, he pulled out a pan and began to heat it on the stove. Starting the bacon he retrieved from the refrigerator, he rinsed a tomato and placed it on a sideboard.

Waking up, Penelope stretched luxuriantly but was halted mid move by an unexpected weight holding her in place. Looking down, she froze at the sight of the large brown length of fur stretched out beside her. "Nice doggy?" Penelope reached out and gently petted the furry head resting on her stomach. "Mudgie? I really need to find a bathroom and your head is not helping matters laying where it's laying." Continuing talking to the dog, she moved restlessly and was relieved when the dog moved to the ground beside the chair. Lifting herself up, she waited to see how she felt, relieved that the pounding headache and queasiness she was experiencing earlier was gone. "So, where's the so-called 'Lord and Master' at?"

With a sound that, if Penelope had been awake earlier, she would have recognized as being strangely similar to his master's, Mudgie stood up and trotted back to the house and through the open door. Following behind, she stopped in the doorway, transfixed by the site of David Rossi in his kitchen. There was something about Dave as he moved around his kitchen, his jeans stretching across that luscious ass with each movement. His shirt covering the smooth motions of his arms and chest as he dried his hands had new meaning for her. She had felt those hands on her body now and she had run her own hands over that chest. Taking a step towards the kitchen, she saw Dave notice her somehow.

He leaned on the kitchen island as he faced her, "Cara, feeling better?"

"Feeling alive again. And going to the bathroom." Penelope headed for the lower bathroom that she remembered from the other times she had visited in the past.

"Well, don't take too long. I'm making sandwiches for dinner." Dave watched her, his eyes enjoying her relaxed appearance. He had learned over the years, not many people were invited behind the walls that her make-up and her originality put up between her inner self and her outer. He held each piece of herself she revealed to him as priceless and extraordinary.

Coming back, Penelope propped back against the counter. "You, Mon Loup, are a very sexy man. How is it that standing in a kitchen with a dishtowel and fully clothed you are able to cause me heart palpitations?"

With a grin, David finished taking both toasted sandwiches from the pan. Placing them, one each, on a plate, he faced his Dolce. "Why, Kitten, that's because," stepping towards her, he leaned into her, pressing her back into the counter, "any time a man demonstrates he knows how to use the tools of his trade," with each word Rossi had leaned down towards her, crowding her, pressing against her body, "he shows he has talent in his hands." He had been semi-aroused all day since waking her up and moving her from his bed to the lounge outside. Letting himself stroke his thumb across her nipple earlier had only increased his desire. He couldn't continue to keep his hands entirely to himself at the moment and he wanted her to feel a touch of the longing he had struggled with throughout the morning. Dave placed on hand on her waist, dragging caressing, teasing, fingers up her side, circling her throat and tilting her head to the side so he could drawl those last words huskily in her ear before pulling away. With a grin, he stepped back, taking one of the knives from the block on the counter behind her and proceeding to cut both sandwiches in half.

Penelope's eyes fluttered back open from where she was holding on to the counter for support. Damn the man, he had her body roaring with passion with only a few sentences! When Dave faced her and motioned her to the table behind her, a plate in each hand, she couldn't keep the devilish smile from spreading across her face as she stepped into him. His eyes darkened as he closely watched her movements.

Her hand easing down his chest, Penelope hooked her thumb into the top of his jeans so she could scrape it across the skin on his lower stomach, enjoying the feel of the trail of hair to be found there. "You know what they say," spreading her fingers across the front placket of his jeans, feeling the flex of muscle beneath her fingers, she grinned wickedly, "the best tool in the world is useless." Stroking her fingers over his length beneath the rough material of his jeans, she felt Dave press into her hand. "If a man doesn't have the skill to use it." With a naughty giggle, she moved away to the table, hearing Dave groan behind her.

Sitting at the table Dave had indicated, she found he had already set out glasses for both of them. Dave arrived shortly behind her to place both plates down. As he moved to his chair, he stopped behind her to slide his hands in her hair, cupping her head to tilt her back, he leaned down and suckled her bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue softly over it before pulling away far enough to press back against her with a deep, soft kiss. Letting go, he moved to his seat with steady strides, "I'll have to show you some of the skills I possess later, Dolce." The words had the aura of passion and threat as they came to her and Penelope found her shirt did little to hide the tightening of her nipples from Dave's gaze. Nor could she hide the shiver that wracked her frame as her body quickened in response.

"Promise?" Penelope could not call back the question as her eyes met Dave's.

"Promise, Cara."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

(A/N: I know it was short. But, I enjoyed the moments it described. On a side note, I've been playing around with fanfiction site and figured out how to add a poll to my bio page. Woo Hoo! Go me!

But, does anyone know if you can add a banner to the top of your bio or to the top of your story? Just curious and on my way to work so won't have time to explore the options for the next few days. :(

Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Please review and tell me what you are liking and/or enjoying about the story! KK)


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Real life has been kicking my butt lately. But, this little idea has been floating around in my mind and wouldn't let me go. Had to get it down and now I just hope you all enjoy it! KK)**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Penelope pushed her plate away and listened as Dave finished telling her how he had acquired Mudgie. "I can't believe you make him go hunting with you." Reaching down, she absentmindedly petted Mudgie's head from where he was sitting by her. Mudgie seemed to have learned manners at some point and hadn't come to stand beside her until she had pushed her plate away.

"Penelope, there's no 'making' to it. He loves it." Dave shook his head. He should have known she would immediately defend his pet against anything she saw as indentured service. "He knows when it's time to go to the cabin and is usually waiting by the door while I pack. Just wait until you play fetch with him and see how he plays."

Penelope knew what Dave said was truth, but she couldn't let the chance to tease him pass. "That's playing. That doesn't mean he likes to hunt! Maybe you should just play with him more instead of taking him hunting." Leaning back in her chair, she winced as she crossed her ankles. Feeling the hem of her pants catch on her legs, she knew it was time to shave. And she really wanted to take a warm bath now that she had woken up.

"Woman, you are not going to subvert my hunting dog!" Standing up, he took his plate and hers and strode the short distance to the kitchen. Penelope came behind him with their glasses.

"I feel like taking a bath, my pet. Am I staying here tonight or have I overstayed my welcome this weekend?" Penelope leaned on the bar as she watched Dave move comfortably around the kitchen.

At a standstill, Dave turned to face Penelope, "Kitten, have you ever known me to**_ not_** grumble about something that is bothering me?"

With the mental image of a grumpy Dave Rossi, she answered, "No. You are very vocal." When Dave walked around the bar to stand beside her, she turned to face him.

"Then, be sure, you have not outstayed your welcome." With one hand he clasped her arm and rubbed it comfortingly. "Why don't you go take a bath while I take Mudgie outside for the moment?"

"I will. Be prepared for your bathroom to be overtaken by the stylings of the Goddess Garcia for the next hour then. Where is my go bag and I'll take it up?" Penelope looked around as she leaned to the side to look around.

"Your bag is across the chest in the bedroom. Go ahead and take over my bathroom." Having drawn Penelope back to him with his grasp on her arm, he pressed a light and languid kiss to her lips before releasing her, flicking the tip of his tongue at the very end against the upper arch of her lip before finally letting her go. Rossi smiled as he looked down at Penelope. "Your welcome is assured, Cara." Dragging his hand from her arm, he deliberately strummed the fingers of one hand across her breast, adding an extra scintillating flick to the where her shirt stretched against her nipple. He couldn't keep his smile from widening at the gasp from her lips at his action. "Go, I'll find you in a little while."

Penelope breathed deeply as she turned away from her earthy Italian man, working to control the flash of heat he had aroused in her and headed for the bathroom. She was definitely shaving her legs tonight!

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Penelope signed as she settled into the tub. Her hair pulled into a ponytail on top of her head with a clip holding the longer strands up and out of the water; she scrunched her nose briefly at the picture she must present. Luckily, no one was going to see her. She had poured in her favorite scented bath, the orange and vanilla aroma lingering around her as the bubbles soothed her. Settling deeper into the warm water, she relaxed fully. With the washcloth wrung out and folded, she placed its warm heat over her eyes. Now, this was bliss. Dave had the most hedonistic tastes. At least here, in what he called his mansion. There was room for two in this tub and she stretched out, placing her toes against the opposite side of the tub. There was even a step along the edge of the tub on her right and a shelf just to her left. Breathing out deeply, she tilted her head back. The quiet sound of the bubbles slowly popping could be heard in the quiet of the room and she let her thoughts drift.

She had been to Dave's house before. She had just never been to the second floor. And she never expected it to be a visit in line with the relationship that had developed over the last month between her and Dave. She remembered the first time she was here, when Dave had opened up his home to them. He had offered to teach them how to cook and by the time the night was over, their team had been a family again. Dave had even worked with her to create the perfect vegetarian pasta without using meat. She smiled at the memory. For a profiler, Dave was horrible about profiling the women in his life. Dave had finally confessed on one of their phone calls that he had believed it was some weird diet she was trying, which had been part of his irritation. He had loved her form and saw no reason for her to want to diet.

Flashing back to the memory of that first night here, she remembered watching her wolf as he moved around his kitchen. Those jeans of his that night should have been illegal. And that shirt! Rolled up sleeves tight around his forearms, tan skin moving over muscles as he cooked. Arching her neck on the edge of the tub behind her, she sighed at the memory again. The man was made for sin. She knew that was the night that he had started appearing in her dreams. Four years of watching and working with him, she had known that the man was not looking for anything permanent. And she could never have had a brief fling and then continued to work with him as if nothing had happened. Luckily for her, the night he invited her to the cabin, she had not been in a caring mood, needing that feeling of being looked after. And, damn, had he looked after her! And he was continuing to do so. She enjoyed it. She could not lie. But what really had come to mean a lot to her, were those moments that Dave let her look after him. Sometimes it was listening. Sometimes it was distracting him from his own thoughts. Sometimes it was just being there next to him. It was important to her. The fact that they had agreed to try a relationship still had the power to astonish her. And to think, once, her dreams about him had started in this very place, one floor below, watching him move as surefooted as a wolf through his well stocked kitchen.

Penelope felt her thoughts wafting away. With a relaxed sigh, she dropped her arms below the level of the water and sank lower. Her bubbles were starting to disappear. Just a few more minutes and she would shave her legs.

"Beautiful." The husky voice by her ear startled her from her doze and she released a sharp sound, quickly sitting up in a wave of water.

"Whoa, Kitten! It's just me." Dave shifted on the step beside the tub of the water splashed up onto parts of his shirt. With a grin he settled back in place once her eyes met his.

"David Rossi! You are supposed to knock on bathroom doors." Realizing that she was bare and sitting above water she sank back down, finding the remaining bubbles inadequate in covering her.

"Kitten, I did knock. When you didn't answer, I came to check on you." With a lingering look over the glistening skin visible to his gaze, Dave continued, "And I found a modern day Sleeping Beauty."

For a brief moment, Penelope felt lightly flustered. Fooling around in the bath was one thing, but having him just sitting there, watching her, seemed very – intimate. Taking a breath, she settled back against the side of the tub again. "Well, Mon Loup, why didn't you kiss me awake? Isn't that how the story goes?" With a flirty smile, she lifted her wet hand from the water and flicked her dripping fingers at him.

Wiping the drops of water from his cheek, Dave smiled at her. "I was trying to decide which fairy tale I liked more. In Sleeping Beauty, I only get a kiss." With his movement, he felt the wet fabric of his shirt touching his skin. Unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it off and tossed it towards the hamper in the far corner.

Penelope felt her breath catch a bit at his indecent amount of natural magnetism. Dave's masculinity was unquestionable. She let her eyes drift over him as he turned from her to toss his shirt. The stretch of muscle, the twist to his waist, and as he moved back to her, she couldn't help but let her eyes follow that trail of hair to where it disappeared below the edge of his jeans. Shifting slightly in the tub as she felt a throb of awareness, she raised her eyes to meet Dave's. "What other story were you thinking of?" Penelope asked breathlessly.

"Why, Red Riding Hood." Reaching out, Dave's hand found its way to cupping her cheek and running a thumb heavily over her lip. "In Red Riding Hood, I'd be the Wolf," skimming his hand down her jaw, he traced fingers down her chest. His fingers dipped below the water, seeking hidden delights below. He stroked fingers over her belly, bypassing her center and continuing so that his fingers curled around her thigh. "And I could eat you all up."

"Dave," Penelope's voice was ragged as she stared at him. As his hand slowly slid back and forth under the water upon her thigh, her thoughts sluggishly remembered her original goal for her afternoon bath. With a quick motion, she pressed her legs together, trapping Dave's hand between her thighs as water swirled around him. Dave's eyebrow quirked at her sudden action.

"Don't do that." A little panicked, she placed her hand on his arm. "I haven't shaved my legs yet." The earlier intimacy of the moment was threatening to give way to embarrassment for her.

"Cara, I have my hands on you. In fact," looking at where his hand currently resided below water, he added, "my hand was on its way to what is, personally, my favorite treasure before you stopped me."

Swallowing at the heat that his eyes generated in her, Penelope asked, "Dave, let me shave my legs first? A woman just feels – sexier."

"Oh, Kitten, I'm sure I could help you feel sexier." With a chuckle, Dave reluctantly pulled his hand free as Penelope eased her desperate clinch upon it. Leaning forward and turning to face her more fully, he straddled the stair like it was a bench. "Can I watch you shave your legs? It's something I've never seen a woman do before."

Her thoughts flickered rapid fire through her mind. **_What? No! Why would he want- Wait. He has never-_** And her thoughts came to a stop as she met his eyes again. "You want to watch me. Shave my legs." It wasn't a question, so much, as repeating his request. "Dave, it's not the sexiest thing in the world."

Dave swirled the fingers of one hand into the bubbles and water right above her stomach as sat beside her. "I disagree, Kitten. I've seen women in TV ads or on movies look like they were shaving their legs. That repetitive gliding motion as you shave. Applying lotion. It is such a womanly thing." Trailing fingers upward, he caressed the valley between her breasts before stopping and pressing his fingers above her heart. "I'm curious about it. And, you are the definition of woman, Cara. The thought is somewhat – sensual and fascinating at the same time."

Nodding her head, her speech momentarily gone, Penelope reached to her left for her shaving gel. It was also made of her favorite scent and squeezing out a small daub, she set the bottle aside and slowly brushed her hands together as the gel foamed up between them. With a slow movement, she pulled her left foot from the water and placed it on the edge of the tub. The scent of the foam wafted over both of them as she started at her knee and stroked her hands down to her ankles. With slow movements that eventually became more firm as she continued, she smoothed the foam evenly down her calf. Taking her razor, she began with slow movements to shave her leg. Soon, the fact that Dave was sitting by her, almost in her personal space, while she applied a razor to her leg, didn't seem intrusive. It was a private and gloriously intimate moment. She found herself taking more time than she usually did, dragging out her movements. Something that usually was a monotonous chore had become a sultry, tumultuous shared secret between them. She found herself taking a trembling enjoyment in the action.

Setting her razor aside, she settled deeper into the warm water. After getting some more gel, she quickly lathered it into foam. Now that she was lower in the water, she drew her leg closer, raising her thigh a little higher, free from the water. Placing her hands onto her thigh, she began once again to smooth the white foam over her skin, brushing away the water that was still making satiny tracks upon her skin there. She paused for a minute at the rough sound that came from Dave. His eyes were following her every movement, hot and bright.

Penelope slowly finished shaving her thigh with languid motions. After dropping her razor on the shelf, she lowered her leg into the water. She could already tell the difference. Her skin felt satiny under her fingertips. With a bend of her knee, she ran her hands over her leg once more to be sure she had not missed a spot. She stilled as Dave's arm appeared in her vision. He had not said one word since she started. He had just kept all his deliberate attention focused covetously on her. Now, Dave gently touched her knee, running his fingers over and down her calf with a small admiring sound.

Instead of sitting back up to start on her right leg, she came to a decision. Taking her gel in hand, she lifted her right leg and propped her foot lightly in front of Rossi. With a blithe and breezy air that belied the slight nervousness that she felt, Penelope asked, "Would you like to help me, Mon Loup?" She watched as Dave stilled motionless with her question.

With a huff of breath, he slid forward till he was closer to her. After she placed a bit of gel in his hand, they both watched as he ran his hands together before sliding them over the back of her calf. Using his thumbs, he slow spread the foam over her leg. When he looked to Penelope for more gel, she swallowed thickly, "Get your hands wet this time, pet." Her thoughts were almost in turmoil. How could one commonplace action turn into something so personal in just a few minutes? She actually felt like this moment was more intimate than a few of the dates they had been on. She knew it was more personal, more moving, than any of the private moments between her and her past boyfriends.

Sucking in a shaky breath when Dave finished coating her leg, she shuddered slightly as he curved the fingers of one hand behind her heel, cupping her foot as she handed him her razor. Dave placed the razor against the lower part of her calf and with a sure movement, he slowly began to shave her. For a brief moment, the routine of smooth glide, dip to rinse, and return to press against her skin drug her under its hypnotic spell, Rossi's fingers caressing the sensitive hollow by her ankle occasionally keeping her inner heat flickering.

When he set the razor aside and slid even closer, holding out his hand for more shaving gel, her attention was brought back to where his hands would be stroking her now. Taking a shuddery breath after giving Dave the gel he had motioned for, she stilled, her eyes focused simultaneously on Dave's hands and his face, unable to look away. With the first touch of the razor to her leg, she trembled before she gained control of herself, causing Dave to pause. Penelope found herself unable to look away from the intense look on Dave's face as all his focus was on her, her body and his hands. The first stroke seemed unusually slow and serenely tender. Each remaining touch upon her skin only seemed to set the whole of her system on fire, making the skin all over her body more sensitive. When he partially straightened her leg, bracing her foot against his collarbone to reach the delicate area behind her knee with the razor, she finally took a deep breath. She was caught unaware when Rossi unconsciously turned his head to kiss her ankle where it rested. His beard scraped roughly, but oh so arousingly along her leg and he repeated the gesture as if he was enjoying the feeling also.

Rinsing the razor when he was finished, he stretched across the tub to set it back on the shelf. Penelope realized she was taking in slow shallow gasps of air each time she breathed. She felt too hot. Everywhere. Removing her foot from his chest, Dave placed a tickling delicate kiss on the arch of her foot. Holding her foot in a sure grip, Dave open his mouth and settled his teeth into the arch, biting with a teasing quality into the arch, causing her to arch against the back of the tub. Dave chuckled, finally looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Beautiful, Penelope." Dave slid his hands down her leg, letting it slip back into the warm waters in the tub. "I –" she watched as Dave inhaled deeply before continuing, "Kitten, sometimes I don't know how we ended up together, but, there are moments between us, things we've done, things you've done, that I will always remember."

Wetting her lips, Penelope found it hard to breathe. "Dave –"

"Sometimes it astounds me the faith you have in me. Especially after everything you've seen of me over the years we've worked together." Dave placed his arm along the edge of the tub, watching the water drip from his hand as he kept his other hand moving smoothly along her leg in the water. He seemed unable to pull his hand from her skin, enjoying the sensation, but he kept moving that hand dangerously closer to the slickness between her thighs.

Reaching out, she cupped his face in her hand, unworried about her wet fingers, just wanting Dave to understand the seriousness of her reply, "Dave, it's because of everything I've seen over the years that I still have faith in you."

Dave lunged forward, running his hand behind her neck and holding her tightly to him as he pressed his lips insistently to hers. Plunging his tongue between her lips, he took hers in a primitive kiss. Penelope let herself be taken, releasing her control to him. She felt her head fall back as he pulled away from her lips, placing voracious kisses along her jaw, sucking kisses along her neck, as if he wanted to swallow her taste. The hand that had been clenched unwittingly around her thigh when he had pulled her to him let go to slide closer to her center. When he covered her mound with his hand, she wrapped both arms around his shoulders, holding on as if she would drown. Fingers moved through her slickness, stroking her, pulling whimpers from her lips. Tilting her hips to give him better access, she let her thighs fall farther apart and Dave took unrestrained liberty with her action, thrusting fingers inside her and pressing against her bundle of nerves with a strong thumb. A shuddering cry rose from her mouth as she felt surging flashes of heat flood her veins. Opening her eyes when Dave pulled from her briefly to look down her body. All her lovely bubbles had long since disappeared and could only run fingers over his cheeks as he watched his fingers through the water, thrusting over and over inside her.

Barely able to keep her eyes open, she cupped his chiseled features and tried to pull him towards her, desperately wanting his kiss again, but Dave did not move. "Please, Mon Loup" with another uncontrolled whimper as Dave added an extra curl to his fingers, she added, "Kiss me." She was rocking slightly, trying to meet Dave's movements with her own, unable to keep still with the forces pulling her under, small ripples marring the surface of the water. "Please, I need you-"

"Sh-ssh-sh, Cara," Dave's gruff voice came to her, "I have what you need. Everything you need right here." Dave began a rolling assault with his thumb over the heart of her wetness, murmuring to her as her voice rose in a gasp and ended in frenzied pleas. Gripping her mass of upheld hair in one hand, he pulled her head back farther, once again bathing her neck with ravenous bites and kisses before ordering her with a growl, "Come, Cara." With a deep thrust and steady press of his thumb, Dave pulled a sharp scream from her as she came apart in his arms. Something primitive in Dave seemed to relax upon hearing her scream and the iron tightness of his muscles loosened as his touch gentled. Slowly pulling his fingers from her, he rested his hand against her, cupping her gently as she shivered and shook in his arms. Returning to her lips, he now captured them with hesitant gentleness, wooing her into opening to him as he coaxed her lips to part and allow his tongue entrance.

As Dave released his tight hold on her, she settled back against the rim of the tub. Her eyes opened as she kept her hands on her wolf and Dave's voice came to her softly, "Beautiful."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

**(A/N: When I finished it, I wasn't sure how this would go over with everyone. But, the idea wouldn't let me alone. Besides, David Rossi is seriously a sexy super agent. **

**Please read and review. I love hearing from you. Especially if there is something that you particularly liked. It makes me grin when I find that other people 'get' what I'm saying and what I'm talking about! It doesn't happen in real life for me that much. *grin* **

**Hope it was worth the wait. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever posted! :) KK)**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

A/N: It's been so long. My computer crashed and I've had to rebuild a lot of my canon time line and information files. *sigh* I had started a chapter before the tragedy occurred, but by the time I got my computer back, my mood had changed. The only way I could merge the two separate ideas together, was to build another time of sharing between my favorite two lovers in the form of a separation due to work, and another set of personal phone calls. Hope you enjoy! KK

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"Well, my Super Sexy Special Agent Rossi, are you ready for bed?" Penelope's voice curled from the phone, lightening the lingering shadows in Rossi's eyes. He had come to treasure these quiet times with Penelope at night before he tried to sleep. Another case, another city, another Unsub, but, now, before he slept, he heard Penelope's voice. Finally putting thoughts of the case from his mind, he listened as she continued, "Do you know when I first started noticing you?"

Letting the smirk that unconsciously crossed his face bleed into his voice, Rossi replied, "Kitten, you're telling me that you didn't notice me from the first time I came into the office?"

"Oh, I admired you from afar from the very beginning, Super Sexy Agent David Rossi. That walk, that hair, that smirk, that ass - of course I admired you, Dave." Penelope put Dave on speaker as she moved around the room getting ready for bed. "But, there's a big difference between admiring someone for their looks, and then finding yourself liking someone because of who they are. You soon earned my respect by working with the team. But, it wasn't until you let us all come over to your house that I started dreaming about you."

Dave listened as she moved around the bedroom. In his mind's eye, he could picture the scene. Moving to the bed in the hotel they had been given, Rossi relaxed back against the headboard. "I always thought I ended whatever regard you held for me with my badgering of you after you were shot."

Penelope's voice dropped for a moment, "You terrified me briefly, Dave." Trying to give Dave a clear understanding of that chaotic time long ago, she added, "I was actually scared I had lost your respect. Yours and Hotch's."

Dave's reply came quickly, "No, Kitten-"

Penelope interrupted him. She had already begun to pace as she began rambling her reasons, having given this a lot of thought, "Dave, I was using FBI services for personal reasons. I had records in FBI files security coded under my private password. How far would I have kept going if something hadn't –"

Dave's voice came from the phone, overmatching hers, quiet and incontestable, "Just stop. Penelope Garcia, sit and listen to me." Penelope sat down on the side of her bed, picking up the phone and taking it off speaker so she could press Dave's voice closer to her ear as it came from the phone, "You would have never done anything with your goddess powers that would have hurt anyone. Your personal reasons you keep mentioning, you did the first because of your concern for those families you counseled. You did the second, protecting our files, because of your concern for our family among the BAU. You would have never taken steps that would have gone into the realm of breaking the unbreakable."

Having finally gotten ready for bed, Penelope pulled the covers aside and leaned back in bed, staring at the ceiling as she thought about what Rossi had said, "You're saying, I would never use my powers for evil." Wrapping a curl around her finger, she smiled, "Why, thank you, my delicious zuccotto."

For a moment there was a soothing silence, broken only by the sound of rustling from Dave's side of the phone as he changed clothes. Penelope felt a flush of sensation wash across her skin as she listened to Dave undress over the phone. She knew that body intimately to the sounds Dave made, she could visualize the skin he would reveal. Rossi's voice pulled her from her imaginings.

"I terrified you, Kitten?" Apology and caring echoed over the phone.

She spoke unguardedly, "Dave, it was a long time past. And, only briefly." Rolling to her side in the bed, she cradled her pillow close. "Believe me when I say, months later, when I remember your eyes staring into mine as you focused on me so intensely, it wasn't fear that caused me to shiver."

On the other side of the line, Rossi closed his eyes a bit in frustration as his memory continued replaying, "And you ran right into the arms of Kevin Lynch for the next 4 years."

"Oh, don't you get testy about that, David Rossi. Not when I had to hear about you and your adventures around the office." A giggle escaped her as she remembered one particular early morning run in, "And see you and Erin Strauss coming from the same hotel."

Feeling his frown smooth out and a smile tugging at his lips, Dave interrupted quickly, "Woman, stop, stop. My so-called adventures have been over with for well on a year now. We both went our own separate ways back then." For a brief moment, Dave's vision was taken up by past images of Penelope and the colorful streaks in her hair as she turned her head to smile, the black rims of her glasses framing her eyes and those soft curls framing her smiling face, and Penelope in only a robe in her apartment. Deliberately putting the reminder of Kevin Lynch from his mind, he brought the conversation back to a more pleasing time. "So, the memory of me interrogating you gave you shivers back then, but it wasn't until I invited you all over for a cooking lesson that you started dreaming about me? Seeing me in an apron upped my sex appeal, didn't it? It's because I'm Italian." He smiled as giggles erupted from the phone propped against his ear.

"Oh, shut up. It was just, for once, I saw a side of you that was more than the lone wolf. More than the agent. More than the famous author. And, it was sexier than all those other things." Penelope found herself musing over her first glimpse of David Rossi in his home.

"Just what was it that you saw, Penelope?" His curiosity was woken now. They had been dating for three months now, making time work for both of them in-between cases and commitments that drew them apart. And even with the quiet talks that sometimes became so painfully honest that they withdrew to just quiet words of care and goodnight, there were still more and more things to share between them.

A purr of arousal underlay her response, "I saw you. You had on that blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to your elbows. That dishtowel casually thrown over your shoulder just drew attention to that glimpse of chest you gave with those open buttons. You had on jeans again." For a brief moment she rambled into enthusiastic admiration, "Do you know I could stare at your ass in jeans all day?" After a quiet moment of reflection on the aforementioned body part, she continued, "Anyway, you just moved around that kitchen with such certainty. You smiled, you were in your element. You engaged everyone on the team, talking to them, bringing them into the group. And watching you made me smile. I couldn't take my eyes from you. When you helped me create that vegetarian recipe later, I believe that was truly the moment."

After a space, Dave encouraged quietly, "What moment, Cara?"

"The moment I truly saw you. I'd seen parts of you. Up till then. Different sides that you let show to the team. Things I found out online. But, then, it was like it all came together. I saw the man you were. And, it was a lure that I followed all night with my eyes. You were always attractive. You always moved like you knew eyes were on you. And you are cunning, David Rossi. You use your wits, you are not stagnant." Penelope shivered a bit, remembering that time together when the rest of the team had moved outside and David had stayed to help her with her tofu menu. "But that night, it was like every part of your persona was present, merged together. God, you were sexy, Mon Loup."

Briefly Dave concluded - **_I must remember to thank Hotch_**. "I wish I had known," He whispered huskily to Penelope.

"Why? There was nothing you could have done back then, Dave. I was dating Kevin." Amusement colored her tone, as well as, a touch of wistfulness.

"Yes, and if there is one thing I've always had pride in, I've never played in another man's backyard. But, that doesn't mean I wouldn't have gone out of my way to let you know I was interested and available." Dave's voice deepened to a sexy rumble as he replied.

Penelope shivered, "Like I said, cunning, Dave." With a husky sound to her own voice, she added, "I dreamed about you that night."

"Did you?" Penelope could hear the covers rustling as David moved in bed through the phone. His voice came to her darkly through the phone. "What did you dream about, Kitten?" Dave could feel his body tensing with the thought of Penelope's dreams. Pushing the covers down around his waist, he wondered if he should turn the air down so that it would cool down a little more in the room. It felt hotter than it should be. He wondered if he should get up to turn the temp down on the air condition. _Was the a/c even working?_

"It wasn't so much the dreams, Dave. It was what I did after waking up from the dreams." Penelope's voice came to him, and for a moment he thought the air pressure in the room had to have dropped.

Breath barely moving from his lips, "Tell me, Cara."

Penelope paused. Taking a breath, she opened up even more to her lover, letting him into a secret part of herself, "Put your phone on speaker, Dave, you're going to need both hands for this."

Dave felt a shudder wrack his body. Penelope's voice had gotten low and husky. Doing what she had said, he felt a moment of uncomfortableness. He was hard beneath his pajamas, he was almost sweating with need and want, and he was listening to a voice coming from the phone…..what was he, a teenager calling a hotline? Then Penelope's voice came to him.

"When I first woke up, it was like your scent was around me. It took me a moment to realize it was because it was still on my jacket from when I hugged you goodbye that night in your kitchen. I had thrown your jacket over the foot of my bed and your scent surrounded me in my sleep. Waking from my dream, your scent surrounding me, hearing your voice in my dream. I woke up with goose bumps and a shiver running over my skin that wasn't due to the cold. I remember being half asleep and feeling the sheet moving over my skin. And thinking it was your hands running over me."

Forgetting he was lying in bed, Dave's head fell back against the pillow. "I wish my hands were on you." The words came forth involuntarily, the need great.

"I do too, Mon Loup. In my mind, when I woke up that night, you did. I was half asleep and remembering your kitchen. You moving around me in your kitchen. This time though, in my dream, I had the right to touch you. To step into your arms and run my fingers up your neck, playing with the ends of your hair as I scratch my nails across your scalp."

He groaned, feeling blood rush low and deep, having to kick free of the sheet that seemed to be binding him now. "Cara…."

"Your hands moved to clutch my hips as you leaned back against the counter, and you pulled me against you as I leaned away, my hands unbuttoning your shirt. I pushed it from your shoulders, because, you were mine. Mine to touch. Mine to hold. I ran my hands down your chest, sliding my fingers and nails over you, scratching you, touching you." Penelope took a deep breath. "As my fingers reach the waistband of your jeans, you pull me close." Her voice didn't change as she asked, "What are you wearing right now, Dave?"

"Just pajama bottoms, Kitten." Dave replied, not thinking, just responding to the siren call of her voice.

"Take them off, Mon Loup. I want to picture you without them." An air of authority strengthened her command and Dave found himself moving without thinking, sliding his hands under the edge of his pajamas pushing them the rest of the way down, kicking them off the end of the bed. Her voice came to him once again as he lay back on the bed. "Are you on top of the covers?"

Dave made a soft huffing sound to clear his throat before trying again to reply, "Yes, Cara. I wish I had your hands on me."

"Back then, or now?" Temptation came through the phone line in Penelope's voice and Dave responded to it. "Both."

"Where are your hands, Dave?"

There was only the sound of restless movement coming to her over the phone.

"Are you touching yourself? Are you running your hands over your chest and down over your hips. You know that spot on your hip that I love to kiss, the one I lick when I run my nails over your thighs. Are you pressing your thumb into that indentation? Thinking of me?" Penelope couldn't believe she was trying to seduce David Rossi over the phone. And it was working from the sound of the low, almost silent sounds of husky breathing.

A low growl was the only answer to her question.

Raising her voice slightly, she issued a challenge, "Talk to me. Dave. Or, I'm going to hang up, and finish this….finish….myself…..all alone."

A gasp of breath and sounding strangled, he answered her, "Don't hang up, Kitten. I'm," Dave couldn't believe he was talking about this, but, the idea that Penelope wanted to hear him, that she may already be touching herself was too much, "I'm stroking myself, listening to your voice."

Her devilish voice came to him, "Dave, you sound…..uncertain…..and, really turned on."

Honesty compelling him, "I never really understood the draw of phone sex, Kitten. Till now. I can hear your voice, Penelope. And, when I close my eyes, I can see you. You're lying in bed right now aren't you? What shirt are you wearing, Cara?"

"The one you sent me. The pink one that says 'Hello, Kitty'." Penelope's voice was soft.

"Take if off for me. Take it off so I can start kissing along your collarbone, till I can reach that place right behind your ear, on your neck, that place that when I kiss it, when I lick it, but especially when I bite…." Dave tightened his hand and struggled to suppress a moan as her whimper came to him over the phone. "That's the sound, the one that makes me want to press you against the counter in my kitchen, wrap my hands in your hair and kiss you."

Breathy sounds come to him over the phone before her next words, "Your hands are clenching on my hips, gripping them tight as I slide my fingers beneath the edge of your jeans. I want to feel you. Feel you filling my hands. You're so hard, surging in my hands. Your hips are moving, sliding your length between my fingers as you grind your hips into mine. I can feel you pressing between my thighs, the material of your jeans is scraping against me, pressing the thin material of my clothing against me, causing me to keep arching against you."

"You're killing me, Cara." Dave's voice was a groan, "You're wet, aren't you? Your fingers are slick. I can HEAR you touching yourself."

"Are you stroking yourself, Dave?" Penelope's voice was strained and he knew she was getting close to the end, straining for that explosion of sensation. He could hear her breathing, breathy and sweet in his ears. Her voice sounded brokenly in his ears as she continued, "I would kiss you, my tongue brushing your lips before pushing against yours as my hands cup you. I can't help but stroke you, my hand sliding up and down, holding you tight between us. My other hand is reaching up to hold your head to me. God, the feel of your mouth on mine, your beard as it moves over my cheek and across my neck. I nip your lip with my teeth, wanting your lips back on mine." Penelope's voice took on a sexy candor as she left her fantasy and drug Dave's mind into her reality, "I'm so wet, sir. I need you."

Harsh and guttural, Dave's voice came to her, "How many, Cara?"

"Two." Penelope rolled to her side, curling her body forward a little as she plucked at one nipple of her breast as she worked her hand between her thighs. She panted, needing to hear more from Dave. Wanting to know that he was as caught up in this as she was. "I'm tight, it's been so long, Mon Loup. I'm too hot and it's making me dizzy. I'm soaking wet for you and I need you inside me, hard and deep, moving in me."

"Christ, Cara." His hand tightened on his flesh as he swelled harder. "Add another finger, Kitten. Stretch yourself for me. I don't want to hurt you when I get back and I'm going to be rough when I have you bare before me."

"Yes, please." Arching against the bed, she shuddered. She was nearly there. "Dave, I need to hear your voice. Tell me, talk to me. If I can't have you inside me, talk to me Dave. I need-"

"Do you need me to ride you? Ride you till you are raw and clutching at me closer, begging me to fuck you even harder?" The image was enough to pull a groan from him as he stroked himself faster, matching his moves in time with each whimper and gasp that came from the phone.

"Harder…" Penelope echoed his question. "Harder, sir. Please."

Dave tightened his own grip at her plea. The next echo, "Faster," and the sound of her fingers sliding into her wet heat pushed him over the edge. He could see her in his mind's eye, her body arching with desperate need. His hand pulling with strong smooth motions, quicker and harder, matching her pleas, causing sensation to crash into his body in successive waves.

Penelope whimpered as she thrust her hips forward to meet her own fingers, driving herself against her own digits over and over, again and again, till the heel of her hand was brushing her clit with each movement. Pulling wet sounds and whimpering cries from her body as she increased her speed. She strained forward, her hips working furiously, but unable yet to reach that point.

Frustration caused her to cry out, "Please! I can't! Not on my own. I need you! Say it. Tell me, please!"

Dave knew she was as far gone as he was. He could hear her, her wet heat, her quivering cries filled his soul, his concept of normalcy gone in that one burning moment. He stroked himself harder, tighter, faster, imagining her body under him, accepting him. Not holding back as he pushed inside her, the sounds she was making for him. He knew what she needed and he waited, drawing out the moment, his body becoming lost in sensations. He heard her small scream of anguish in her last plea and it caused pleasure to shoot up his spine. He swelled impossibly hard and as his eyes screwed shut, he commanded, "Now, Cara! Come, now!"

The sound of her pleasure, her scream of release, his name on her lips was all he needed to finish and his body arched from the bed. He came to the sound of her voice, his body shaking as each muscle tightened to the point of almost pain and then released as his body emptied across his stomach and hands.

Breathing deeply, he slowly straightened back out. He listened to the sounds of panting that came from the phone as they both lay, the quiet contentment of the shared moment all they both needed.

"Dave?" the voice came lazily from below his shoulder where the phone had slid from his pillow. Lazily grabbing the phone, he answered her, needing to know she was still sharing this with him.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"I still miss you. This is better, but it's not enough." She closed her eyes. She missed the smell of him. The taste of him. It wasn't the same without him. She needed him.

Quietly from him, "I miss you too, Penelope." Sharing a peaceful moment with her, he added with a hint of a smile, "But, you know, next time I have you in my kitchen, you're going to be naked, pressed down across my table, and I'm going to be pressing so deep inside you, you're going to taste me with each breath you take."

"Promise?" Sated, mischievous pleasure coated the word as Penelope rolled to her back.

"Oh, yes. I can guarantee it." He wanted to see her body writhe under his as she made those lovely sounds. And, he wanted to fully explore that 'sir' she kept dropping during moments of passion. "Oh, yes, a definite promise."

Penelope yawned, the tensions of the day gone. She was so close to falling asleep now, but she didn't want to hang up. "Good night…" she whispered.

The quirk of loving humor was in his voice as he whispered, "Sleep well" in return.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

_(Another case, another phone call later between the two lovers)_

"You couldn't have been interested in me that far back, Dave." Penelope rolled her eyes over his persistence. Damned Italian machismo.

"Kitten, do you remember the first un-Birthday party you threw me?" Dave's voice drew her back to the conversation.

"Yes!" Remember the frustration of trying to plan a special day without everyone in the unit getting wind of it and giving the secret away tinged her voice, "The amount of planning that I had to do to be sure that everything was a surprise." A giggle burst from the phone and her next words confirmed that she was starting to remember everything that had happened that day, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to kill poor Reid!"

"So, did I." Dave's rueful voice held humor as well, "If he had landed in my lap one more time, I probably would have."

"I'll be sure to let him know how close he came to death." Smothered laughter could be heard from Penelope and Dave's lips pulled into an acknowledging grin.

"I'm sure he does know. I was very explicit with my threat to him." A growl punctuated the statement and Penelope dissolved in gasping laughter.

"You didn't threaten Reid, did you? Oh my, no wonder he was so jumpy during that game." Giggles continued as Penelope remembered that night.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Reid froze as a box slammed to his desktop and Garcia came to a stop beside him.

"What's this?" Curiosity flared in his tone.

"It's for Rossi's un-Birthday party. Pick one, you can pay me back later, and meet in the War Room in an hour." Picking up her box as Reid, rather confusedly pulled an item from the box, she turned back to him again, "Oh yeah, here's your hat. And memorize this, it's the un-birthday song we're singing."

With dismay, Reid looked at the purple and black hat she had thrust into his hands, "Garcia, do I have to wear this?"

"Yes!"

"Baby Girl, what are you doing?" Morgan smiled at the flurry of activity as Penelope whirled by his desk.

"This is yours to wear. Not now! Take it off! Here, pick a present. Not for you, sweetness," fond love and patience underlay her tone as she pulled the crown from his head, "the gift is for Rossi! Be in the War Room in an hour and memorize this song."

Grinning with relief, it had only been 20 minutes since she started her rounds, odds were good that it hadn't had time to sink in yet so the secret shouldn't have been given away. Looking at the friends before her, she paused for breath before beginning her brief explanation again, "Good, you are all here. These are your copies of the song. Reach in here, pick out a gift, you can pay me back later. Be in the War Room in 40 minutes."

A voice stopped her on her way out, "Penelope, what are we supposed to be wrapping these with?"

"Use your imagination! Do I have to think of everything?" They were supposed to be smart, her family. Couldn't they figure that out without her? Exasperation seemed to be her inner voice as she left the small office, listening to the surprised mutters behind her.

"What is this?"

"Trade ya'. I've got rabbit ears."

Shutting the door behind her, she came to a bracing halt before she ran into the person in the hall.

"What's going on?"

"I'm. Well, I'm planning a surprise party for Dave –" Penelope winced, she was always so careful not to be personal about her relationship at work on a regular basis, but, surprise had made her less cautious.

"I see. And these?"

Stuttering over her response, Penelope clutched her box against her chest, "Presents and costume hats. I was hoping you might attend? I'm thinking in about 30 minutes in the War Room?"

"I have an appointment I have to be at this evening but I wouldn't mind stopping by before I leave. I have something I got for Dave a while back. I'll just take this…" With a quick snatch, one of the costume pieces was taken and Penelope was left alone in the corridor with a small smile.

Leaning in the office door, SSA Hotchner called to his friend, "Dave, we caught a case."

Sighing, Dave pushed away from his desk and stood. He had hoped to be able to relax tonight. Maybe call a buddy and have a few drinks. But, a normal life always seemed to be put on hold for this job, one way or the other. "On my way, Aaron."

He watched as Aaron walked on to the War Room. It must be something unusual this time. Aaron seemed to be reading his case file intently and he usually had it memorized before calling a meeting. Quickening his step, he froze as he came inside the room to find everyone standing around.

"What is this?" For an unbelieving moment, he closed and opened his eyes one more time. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure he was still at Quantico and that the office behind him hadn't disappeared or faded away in the manner of dreams before looking back at the friends that were standing before him.

Emily and JJ were standing close by the door. But, that wasn't unusual, often he had stepped into the War Room to find members standing together in different groups discussing a case. What was unusual was the set of black mouse ears on Emily's head and the soft silvery bunny ears that rose from JJ's. Letting his gaze travel around the room, he found his eyes drawn to the purple and black monstrosity of a top hat that Reid was wearing, to the crown with hearts on it that sat slightly askew upon Morgan's head. Hotch was standing at the back of the room looking ludicrously stalwart, arms crossed and a pair of white bunny ears upon his head. And close to his right stood Penelope, a set of her kitten ears on her head and a grin across her face.

With a quiet "Ahem-" to the room, they began singing and Dave knew his face must be slack with disbelief.

(The Un-Birthday Song)  
Whole Group: A very merry un-birthday to you.

Reid/Mad Hatter: To whom?

Garcia/Cheshire Cat: To him.  
Reid/Mad Hatter: Oh, you!

Whole Group: A very merry un-birthday to you!

Emily/Dormouse: Who, him?

JJ/March Hare: Yes, him!

Whole Group: Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea. A very merry un-birthday to you!

Reid/Mad Hatter: Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

Morgan/King of Hearts: Imagine, just one birthday every year

Reid/Mad Hatter: Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four un-birthdays!

Hotch/White Rabbit: Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

Whole Group: A very merry un-birthday to you, to you

Rossi stuttered with shock, "For me?"

Penelope couldn't help but grin, "For you!"

Whole Group finishes the chorus: Now blow the candle out, my dear. And make your wish come true. A merry merry un-birthday to you!

A moment of silence enfolds the room, almost to the point of uncomfortableness as they all remember the reason that Dave doesn't celebrate birthdays. Penelope worried shifted from one foot to the other before beginning to speak, but she was interrupted by a strident voice from the doorway behind Dave.

"Off with his Head!" Everyone froze once again. Turning and stepping almost into Penelope, Dave moved into the room and out of the way of the doorway, revealing a straight-faced Erin Strauss. Feeling a moment of uncertainty, Dave tries to deflect what is surely her ire from the group that was only trying to surprise him.

"Erin…" but stops when his eyes happen upon the tiara gracing her loose blonde hair. He can only stare as she chuckles, enjoying everyone's surprise as she steps into the room. "I'm glad to see that the team is taking the time out to relax after this horrible week we've had." Turning to Dave, she hands him a merrily wrapped present. The fact that it was in wrapping paper making it obvious that she had purchased it and held on to it for a while now. "Here's your first un-birthday present, Dave."

The whole team watched as Dave stared at the present before reaching out to take it from her. Erin stepped back beside Emily as he slowly unwrapped the box, opening it to pull out an expensive double bladed cigar cutter. Staring at the gift in his hand, Dave quietly smiled, clicking it together as he thought of Erin's entrance line. Looking up, he met her soft eyes with a smile. "Thanks Erin." His voice is rough, but there's no anger in it and the rest of the room relaxes.

She smiles at his acceptance of the gift and nods. Looking to the rest of the room, "I thought it was appropriate." Moving to the doorway, she paused and looked to Agent Hotchner, "Oh, Aaron, I expect those reports on my desk no later than first thing Monday morning." Turning, she elegantly leaves the room.

"But, it's Friday." The voice came from the table, where Penelope had placed cookies, glasses, and a jug of cold tea.

"I think that's her point Morgan." Rossi turned back to the room and moved to sit at the table.

"Oh. Well, Rossi, thank you for a very merry un-Birthday indeed." Reaching behind him, he pulled a gift from the chair to his right and pressed it across the table to Rossi. "Here's your present, old man."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Rossi stared down at the accumulation of birthday – pardon – un-birthday presents before him. Unable to keep the smile from his face, he remembered the assorted wrapping paper his teammates had used. Except for Erin's gaily wrapped present, everyone else had had mixed and matched ideas of wrapping paper. Hotch had used some of the colored construction paper he kept in his office for Jack. JJ and Emily appeared to have raided the copier for blank paper. Taking highlighters they had drawn brightly colored pictures all over them. Morgan had used the sports page from his newspaper. Reid had somehow managed to fold sheets of notebook paper into a complex Chinese looking box shape that had taken Rossi quite a few minutes to figure out how to open without tearing it up.

And Penelope. He looked up at her happy face as she put Reid's weird top hat back on his head and settled it with a firm pat. An un-Birthday party. Only Penelope could be personally offended by the non-celebration of a birthday and find a way around it.

She literally glowed from the inside out. He had never met anyone so empathic. She was like a fountain that poured out happiness and love to those around her, never trying to hold any of it back for herself.

"Tea and crumpets! Everyone have a seat!" pulling out glasses and passing them out, she placed a plate of cookies and other snacks in the center of the table. With another inner chuckle, he noticed that the cups she was passing out had each team members name on it and the words 'drink me'. The cookies had different colored icing but each one sported the words 'eat me'. "Well, no crumpets. I love England but I'm just not that English, I guess. Crumpets are too much of a breakfast food for me." Handing the last 2 glasses of cold iced tea to JJ to hand to Rossi, she triumphantly sat down in the last available chair. She had removed one of the chairs earlier during all the unwrapping of presents and her teams' 'oohs' and 'ahs' over what Rossi had received.

"And you, JJ, get the seat of honor with our guest." Motioning towards Rossi, she laughed as JJ finally understood what she was talking about and ended up sitting down in Rossi's lap, handing him his glass as they all raised their glasses in a toast proposed by Hotch.

"May we have 100 years of life, love, health, and happiness." Hotch's voice, though serious, had that tone he reserved only for moments of family.

"Salute." Rossi replied and they all drank.

"Woo! Penelope! What have you mixed with this?" Comments flew about the room.

"Did I forget to mention that it's Long Island Ice Tea? Everyone only gets one glass for that reason." She started laughing as music started playing from her phone and everyone paused.

"Everyone up! Up, up, up! Not you Rossi." Pressing Rossi back into his seat, she motioned everyone to move down seats until the music ended. Hustling everyone up, she had them all circling the table as the music played, everyone good naturedly playing along. The music stopped and Emily fell into Rossi's lap with a loud laugh. Talking resumed as Rossi began talking of past birthday celebrations and drunken endeavors of younger years. Emily shared a memory of one of her birthdays being spent abroad with a room of teenagers who didn't even speak the same language she did and the many misunderstandings that had occurred.

Music played forth from Penelope's phone again and everyone whisked around the table with high spirits. When the music stopped, everyone sat once again. Except for Reid, who stood awkwardly in front of Rossi.

"Hell, Reid. Sit. We're not getting married." Rossi leaned back as Reid cautiously sat on the edges of his knees and listened as Rossi continued his story. Hotch talked about the dodging and ducking of single mother's at Jack's last birthday party while Morgan teased him. Music sounded again and the team laughingly stood and rotated around the table, Rossi pushing his chair back to make room. The music stopped and he groaned as Reid once again stood before him. Uproarious laughter poured from the room and out into the empty offices that surrounded them. The time was passing unnoticed by the team as they relaxed more. While Morgan recalled pleasant amorous adventures past, Rossi leaned forward against Reid's back.

"Reid, are you wanting to live past tonight?" He murmured lowly under the surrounding conversation as he leaned past Reid to reach for his glass.

"Yes?" Gulping, Reid whispered back.

"Then, don't land in my lap again unless you are wanting to find yourself drunk off your ass and unable to remember anything with that prodigious brain of yours."

Reid swallowed, Rossi's breath across his neck was hot and he shifted nervously on his lap. "I can't help it, Rossi. Probability wise, I can't control when the music on Penelope's phone will end. The statistics of how many seconds she has recorded for each tone is off, I tried to count them this last time but-"

Interrupting, "Reid, have you ever played musical chairs? You drag out the time by pausing as long as you can without being noticed before the last chair then dart to the next one." Rossi laughed in his ear and leaned back in the chair as music started again. Reid stood up muttering about how was he supposed to know the rules unless someone tells him the rules. This time Penelope laughed as she sat in Rossi's lap at the end of the music. As JJ regaled the team with a story of Henry's last party and loosing Henry because he and Spencer had hid so well, Penelope started a quiet conversation with Rossi.

"So, Super Agent Rossi, have you enjoyed your un-birthday party?" Curling an arm around her, Rossi smiled. "I'm loving it, Kitten. Thank you."

Looking around as conversation started to quiet down, Penelope whispered back, "Thank you for letting us do this."

Sitting his glass down, Rossi let his arm lay across Penelope's lap where she was cuddled against him. With one arm around his shoulders, Penelope basked in the glow that she felt from her family being around her. Feeling Rossi shift underneath her, she came out of her comfortable fog as JJ rapped a pen against her empty glass.

"Seeing how I don't believe Rossi will let us spank him," pausing as everyone took a quick look at Dave's face at the suggestion, she laughed before continuing, "I vote that he gets kisses for his un-birthday celebration." Standing up, she came to kiss Rossi on the cheek and told everyone a cheerful goodbye. Penelope shifted to get up but Rossi tightened his arms around her, holding her in place unbeknownst to the rest of the team. Hotch resorted to boisterous overdone kisses on both cheeks as Penelope dissolved in laughter. Morgan clapped Rossi on the shoulder. Emily kissed his other cheek and Reid gave him an awkward handshake. As everyone left, Penelope leaned back and slightly away from Rossi to look at him.

"And what is it that I can help you with, my Italian Stallion?" Happy that everything had gone so well, she beamed at him.

"Penelope, I wanted to let you know that I really did enjoy today." Dave could not remember the last time he had actually celebrated his birth – no, he would not let today be spoiled by thinking of the past – he could not ever think of a celebration he had enjoyed more in the past few years.

"Ah, Super Sexy Agent. You deserve this. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Moving to get up, she felt a flutter as Rossi pulled her back onto his lap.

"Ah ah ah. I believe I am owed one more un-birthday kiss, Kitten." Rossi waggled his eyebrows at her as he smiled. Cupping her smiling face in his hand and curling the arm around her waist to draw her soft womanly body closer to his, he brought her lips softly to his. With surprise, he felt a surge of need spark deep inside and he shifted his legs, hoping that she wouldn't feel the quickening surge that he was finding impossible to hide.

Moving his lips gently over hers, refusing to press inside like his body was suddenly calling for, he slowly drew back, watching as her eyelids fluttered back open. Looking briefly into her warm eyes, he quickly stood up, placing both hands around her waist to steady her.

"Thank you, Kitten. Now, off you go. It's late and I'm going to gather my presents and take my cookies and go home. You need to go too."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

"I had never meant words so much as then, Cara. It was good that you left when you did. If you had stayed, I would have tried to persuade you to come home with me. I still wasn't much of a man to deny myself something I wanted back then. And, when I kissed you that night, I wanted you." Stepping inside his hotel room, he locked the door behind him. "I went home that night, thinking of you."

"I dreamt of you that night as well, Mon Loup." Penelope got up from her seat on her couch and began getting ready for bed that night. Placing her Bluetooth headset in her ear, she got up and began getting ready for bed. Double locking the door, she turned out the lights as she talked to Dave.

"I didn't dream about you that night." Dave's words were abrupt and slightly harsh.

Penelope froze in her movements, shock holding her immobile.

Dave stood in the doorway to his bathroom. Staring at the shower, he was assailed by memories. Growling out the next words, "I thought about you all the way home. About you sitting in my lap. How good you smelled. How you felt in my arms. I pulled up to my house and brought my gifts inside. I couldn't wait to dream about you, Cara. Every time I closed my eyes, you were before me. The scent of your perfume, the feel of your hair brushing my neck. I would close my eyes and memories of past meetings between us, how you looked, crazy things you would say. It came at me all at once. I didn't even make it past my hallway before I lost control."

Drawing a deep breath, Penelope felt herself fall across her couch. "Lost control?"

"Kitten, I stood in my hallway after barely locking my door in time, freed myself from my slacks, and stroked myself to thoughts of your voice, your thighs atop mine, you pressed against my chest. I came in the foyer of my home so hard I went to my knees with your name on my lips."

Penelope whimpered as she shivered. "Dave."

"I pulled myself to my feet. My mind was numb. I stumbled down the hall to my bedroom. Dropped my clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower."

The bare honesty of his words was her undoing. She couldn't keep the breath from shuddering from her and she struggled to draw the next one. His voice dark and husky with need. How? How was he doing this? She was almost to the point of coming and she hadn't even been touched. Her skin felt like she had been sun burnt and she was shivering like she was cold. Her nipples were hard points under her shirt and she found herself squeezing her thighs together to help ease the throbbing between them. She remembered his shower. In vivid color the image of David Rossi, all tanned skin, dark hair, standing in the shower with his hands braced on the glass wall burst forth before her inner eye. He had stared down at her where she had lain in his tub, relaxing after her bubble bath.

His voice caused her to jerk, a gasp leaving her lips, as he continued, "Even then, it wasn't over. It was in the shower that I thought of you again. You in your robe, your cheeks all flushed with steam from a shower, standing in your apartment staring up at me. You in that elegant black dress and that 50's makeup and blonde hair. You in those tight tops, soft skin, and when you blush how it starts in your cheeks and slowly moves down neck and over your chest, and I wanted to strip you to see how far that blush would go. You in my kitchen, laughing with the team. Then you later, as we moved around my kitchen." Rossi slowly began unbuttoning his shirt as he propped the phone between his chin and neck, continuing his monologue as he thought back to that shattering night. He had never lost control. Not over a memory. But, he had that night.

"It was in the shower that I thought of you in my kitchen. Your lips as I held out different types of pesto sauce for you to taste. That smile you would give me. The sounds you would make. And then, as we were washing up. I couldn't help staring at your hands, water drops and suds dripping from your fingers. And I wanted those hands on me. When I was in the shower, I pretended your hands were the ones on me." Dave had been moving the entire time he talked. Undressing himself as he spoke. Now he was nude, standing in the hotel bathroom. Remembering that one night that shattered his control and truly changed him. Awakening a need within him that he had tried to bury deep over the weekend that followed.

"Dave, I need you." Penelope ached. She ached to hold him deep within her. Needing him.

"And, Cara, I have need of you. I have for a long time, though you didn't know it. I hid it that weekend, from myself, as well as, you. Hid it deep and buried it. But that first night. Nothing could keep my mind from imagining you. And all the ways I could take you." Dave took a breath before blowing it out.

"Kitten, when I get home, you're mine for the next few days." Dave's voice was decisive.

"I'm always yours, Mon Loup." Penelope could barely speak. Her thoughts taken up with images of David Rossi.

"No, Penelope Garcia. I mean, all mine. No interruptions. I want just the two of us. Together. I want all your attention to be on me. And I want to pay all my attention to you. Two or three days, Penelope. Or as long as I need you." The order was soft, but all the more meaningful. Direct and honest.

"Yes, sir." Penelope breathed the words into the phone. "All yours."

"That's my girl." Feeling a tension he didn't know he had held release, Dave was able to let Penelope off the phone. Knowing she would be there for him when he returned, made letting go a little easier.

"I'm fixing to go, Cara. Think of me?"

"Always, Dave."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

A/N: Well, my longest chapter. And my most chaotic. It holds a degree of smut and fluff, going in two directions at once and I can only hope that the sex comes across hot and the family togetherness of the BAU team comes across as caring.

I hope you all enjoy this new update. Let me know what you think. The parts you liked and the parts you didn't. I've been on pins and needles while smoothing this out as much as I could.

Hope you enjoyed! KK

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I feel like I have come to what will be the last chapter of this story. And at 13,500 words, it is my longest chapter yet. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. And I can't say enough thanks to the reviewers that became the very first to review and support this story. Every time I checked my computer, or checked my phone to see that I had gotten reviews from you, it made my day and just inspired me to get the next chapter completed as fast as I could for you. Thank you, all of you, for taking the short amount of time just to say something or comment on the parts you loved. I've been thrilled by it and have appreciated it. KK

PS: On a side note, I need to warn that there will be slight BDSM elements in this chapter and that spanking will be mentioned. So, please skip or skim if it will bother you.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Penelope glanced repeatedly at her phone as she got ready for bed. It had been three days. Three days since The Fight. And that was how she thought about it. As _The Fight_. She knew things got difficult when people got involved. She knew that. Why did she think this between her and David was going to be different?

Settling to the bed. She brought her laptop to the bed beside her, sinking herself into the networld. When her phone played its little tune, she looked at the message.

"We're in. Goodnight."

With brief taps, she sent back, "Goodnight." Finally feeling sleepy – _and, no, it had nothing to do with finally knowing her wolf was safe, nope, nothing at all _– she set her laptop aside, turned out the lamp and dozed off to sleep.

Arriving at work, Penelope sat her coffee down. Turning on all her babies, she got ready to start her day. With a chirpy sound, her phone rang briefly upon receiving a text.

"Morning."

Staring at her phone for a moment, she responded, "Morning. At office." After pressing send on the text, she sat a few moments.

She didn't want things to keep going like this. Why wouldn't he just leave it alone? Why did he keep texting her? It just kept reminding her of all the conversations her and Dave would have late at night and in the mornings while he was away at work. It kept reminding her of him. But, then, a lot of things did now. Curling up on her couch reminded her of sitting next to Dave and watching old movies. Even trying to escape to the networld was tainted with the memory of distractions David would instigate – foot rubs, cooking, and she was trying valiantly to forget the times that he would send her sexy instant messages. It was unfair. Things weren't supposed to become this serious.

When her office phone rang, she rallied her usual perky self, "You have reached the Realm of Relentless Wisdom. Ask and be recognized."

"Good Morning, Beautiful." Derek Morgan's voice pulled a real smile to her face for the first time in two days. "I need those unstoppable skills of yours this morning."

"Oh, my love, if only you would let me show you my skills, I would show you what a 'Good Morning', really was." Her voice rumbled at a sexy lower pitch.

"Behave, woman." Morgan smiled. He knew something was up since Rossi had become virtually closed off on this trip, so he was glad to hear a semblance of his baby girl's normal wittiness. Relating the search Hotch wanted run, he paused as he moved from the room with the others to the more semi-private hallway. "Now, baby girl, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, Honey Bear." Penelope tried to keep her voice from going small as she replied.

"Don't give me any of that, Mama." Derek leaned back against the wall behind him. "If you don't talk to me about it now, we will talk about it tonight when I get back to my room and call you. Why don't you give me the short version now?"

Penelope propped her elbows on her desk in front of her. Trying to think of a way to shorten the hellacious argument she and David had toppled into a week ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (flashback) ~~~~~~~~~~~

_Arriving at her support group meeting her usual fifteen minutes early to set up, she stopped in confusion at seeing the other facilitator, her friend Sharon, coming in as well. "Did I misunderstand the day I was supposed to be here?"_

_"No." Sharon went to the large room across from Penelope's and turned on the light. Having already started heating water for tea in her room and laying out cookies, Penelope followed her in. "I got a call saying that we needed to plan our meetings so that we could hold two meetings at the same time and only use Tuesdays and Thursdays instead of our four days a week. Said he spoke to the owner donating the building and that the owner was encouraged about only having to donate the rooms and utilities for only two nights a week instead of four." Sharon finished her preparations and looked to Penelope._

_"Well, I guess that makes more sense." Penelope shrugged, still a little perplexed by the changes as she hadn't heard anything. Seeing some of her support group making their way in, she shrugged her shoulders and moved off to her room. With a cheery greeting and welcoming smile, she fell back into her comfort zone, deciding to worry about the rapid changes later. _

_Once everyone was seated, she began her greeting, going over the basic rules for the group, what they spoke about here, and what was needed to make a safe place for so many varying people, backgrounds, and experiences. And though all those present were regular members, sometimes it was relaxing to have it repeated, to be reminded why this was a safe place for airing those things that couldn't be told elsewhere._

_When her newest member, a young woman whom had lost her sister a year ago, began speaking, Penelope raised her head when she heard the door to their room opening and shutting quietly. No one else was disturbed as a figure made its silent way over to the corner, sitting in a chair that was sitting to the side. Penelope felt her mouth tighten temporarily as she wondered what David Rossi was doing sitting in on her support group. Her phone hadn't rung saying they had a case. And she would have heard if something was wrong or there was an emergency with any of their BAU family. But, what was he doing here, sitting in on something that was supposed to be a private, safe place for these people?_

_As the hour passed, he never left and only shifted once. Some of the group looked over at him when they noticed him, but as he never drew attention to himself or made moves to be social, they soon went back to paying attention to the group and what was being spoken. Penelope forced herself to keep her attention on those that needed her in her group as she listened and provided guidance to bring everyone back to the rules and structure of the group._

_Everyone began standing up to leave after she spoke in closing, encouraging everyone to come back next week. Cleaning up the remaining cups and setting everything to rights, she looked over as Rossi stood up and came over to finish helping put the chairs back where they belonged. When Sharon looked in, Penelope waved to let her know it was she was fine. Sharon smiled and called goodbye as she left, leaving a troubled Penelope and David Rossi in the suddenly quiet room as they both finished their tasks._

_"Dave, what are you doing here at group?" Penelope walked over towards the door and Rossi as she finally asked her question._

_"I was coming to talk to you. And I wanted to see where your group was meeting now." Dave could see that something had Penelope upset. Whenever he moved in her direction, she would always ease to the side and keep him in her sight. After one half circle, he stood in place, not wanting to press her. His first moment of apprehension started then. "I spoke with the owner of the building about what safety issues your groups were doing earlier and I wanted to talk to you about some ideas."_

_Penelope's form froze for only a moment. "You already spoke to someone else before coming to me?" She twisted her hands around the bag in her hand. "Is this the reason that Sharon came in tonight? The reason that we're only going to be doing this two days a week now?"_

_His form stilling, Dave silently cursed his luck. The owner had said he would take care of the changes before the next meeting, unfortunately he had assumed that meant next week, not before the Thursday night meeting. He had wanted to talk to Penelope before the owner did anything to let her know of his suggestions. "Yes?" Dave volunteered the word with determined hesitance. His mistake, he wasn't going to avoid the issue now that it was out in the open._

_Beginning to pace, taking three quick steps forward, twirling in place and then taking three brisk steps back, she started two separate sentences at the same time before halting speech and muttering to herself for a minute. Finally coming to a stop, she began again, finding herself becoming louder and surer of herself as she continued. _

_"And what gives you the right to make changes in my life?" Penelope came to a halt before Rossi._

_"I care about you, dammit!" David had felt himself flinching in the face of her upset, but, his absolute belief in trying to protect the woman he found himself spending most of his focus on lately kept him firmly believing that her safety overrode any smaller concerns. "I understand that this is important to you, Penelope. But, this makes you and anyone else that does this safer. You're not leaving on your own anymore. There's safety in numbers. And this gives each of you a partner next door to help if something goes wrong in either of your groups."_

_"So, you just go over my head and make changes in my life? What can I expect next, David. Are you going to go and tell Hotch what jobs I'm going to be allowed to go on?" Penelope hated changes. Especially ones that affected her life or decisions made by others about her life. And having David go behind her back this way, felt like an ultimate betrayal. "You don't even have any contact with the other team I work with. Are you going to suddenly start meeting Agent Cooper and reviewing what cases he's going to be allowed to call me for assistance on?" _

_Dave ran his hands through his hair before sticking them deep in the pockets of his pants with his frustration. He could feel every rule of negotiation he had going out the window. She was safer this way! Couldn't she see that? "Don't be ridiculous, Penelope."_

_Self righteousness flooded her and Penelope seethed. More words were exchanged between them, flying quick and fast as they argued back and forth. With a wave of his hands, Rossi finally demanded, "Penelope, lets table this for tonight. Let me walk you out to your car and we can talk about this more when we both calm down."_

_Treading with strong, angry steps to the door, Penelope passed the chair Rossi had sat in against the wall and was reminded of another irritant, "And you can't come to a support group and just watch everyone!" Stopping again, she continued, "People are talking about their most private and emotional moments here, David."_

_"I know, Penelope." Dave stood still by the door. "It's why I didn't walk up and sit with the group. I didn't want you to have to introduce a stranger if you had a closed group."_

_Waving an arm back towards the empty space behind them, Penelope stressed her concerns, "It's not a closed group, but, it's supposed to be a safe place of like minded people. No one wants some stranger coming in that doesn't share their same experiences. Someone that's just sitting and watching and possibly judging them."_

_Dave felt himself getting more aggravated. This was getting beyond his control. "I wanted to see what your support group was like."_

_"Why, David? Why did you need to see this?" Penelope's voice hovered between confusions and accusation._

_Propping one hand on the doorframe and running his hand over his face again, Dave answered, "Maybe I was thinking about coming, Penelope."_

_Penelope couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Dave, you don't talk about personal matters to anyone. I haven't ever seen you speak with anyone. Not even Hotch and he's one of the closest friends you have. What the hell are you going to say to my group? And if you were going to join the group, you should have introduced yourself today!"_

_Finally reaching his limit, Dave pulled away from the door. "I haven't ever really talked about Carolyn to anyone. Not the whole story." With brutal honesty he added, "And I wasn't going to share something with a group of strangers before sharing it with you first! I've only been back two days from our last case and we haven't had a really quiet moment since then."_

_Stepping into the hallway, he turned one last time to a shocked Penelope. "I'm going to the vehicle. I'll watch till you get to your car and I'll follow you to your apartment before I go home." Looking at his feet, he raised his eyes once again to her, "Maybe. Maybe we should wait a few days and talk again."_

_Turning, he left with long strides down the hallway._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (flashback ends) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finishing in the briefest way possible trying to make Derek understand how trying to get Rossi to understand he needed to talk to her before taking over different areas of her life became a rolling emotional mess, she paused, "And, you know how I am about changes in my life that I don't know about. Why, Derek? Why would he just try to take over and dictate things that way?" Penelope dropped her head in her hands as she finished.

"Well, baby girl. It sounds like he just got tired of sitting outside in his vehicle waiting for you to head home. I know I did." Derek looked back in to see if they needed him only to find that most of the team still wasn't back.

"…." A short silence greeted his statement. "Derek Morgan, tell me what you mean about 'sitting outside my group'."

"You know. Hey, Rossi must have told you. Every since all that trouble with Battle and then the woman getting kidnapped from your group, I always drove by and made sure you got home okay." Morgan chuckled, "When I told Rossi about it, he said he'd take over and if he couldn't be there, he'd call me."

"You followed me from group. Every night. And never thought to talk to me. Or tell me." the tight, controlled voice came across the line to him and he pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment to be sure it was still Penelope he was talking to.

"Now, Mama. I love you. And don't tell me you wouldn't cyber stalk me if you thought I was getting in over my head about something." Derek banged his head against the wall behind him as he realized that Rossi hadn't spilled the beans about Derek's hidden quest to protect Penelope.

"Derek Morgan, don't you try to sweet talk me. I have always told you when I thought you were getting in over your head. At great arguments from you, I might add." Penelope's voice grew a touch sadder as she murmured to herself, "Messy. Messy, messy, messy. Relationships are so confusing and, and, cluttered. Things fall apart. I should learn. Especially after, Kevin. I'm not made for this."

Derek interrupted before she could talk herself any deeper into emotional depths, "Now, baby girl, slow down. In any type of relationship, whether family, friends, affairs of the heart, even the bond we have is tested every now and then. How many times have we been mad at each other, taken a few days, and been fine afterwards? 'Messy' is the name of the game when dealing with other people in any situation. Mamacita, you have to realize that."

"What if I've screwed this up, Derek?" Penelope spoke faintly.

"Now, Goddess of my heart, no matter what the outcome is, you will always have all of us at the BAU, even Rossi, as friends. And, me and you, baby girl, well, we're just like the blood that pumps through my heart. Not going to be separated without killing me first." Derek nodded at Rossi as he headed back into the conference room past him.

"Ah, sugar, you know just how to make me feel better." Watery sounds and sniffles came across the line and Derek smiled.

"Sweetness, dry your eyes, retouch that sparkling lipstick for me, take a breath and get to feeling better." Derek smiled, "You told me Rossi was still texting you to check in. I feel he'll be coming to talk to you once this case is over with. So, you just hold yourself together, cause no matter what happens, your family is going to be there, and I'll always be there. You'll be okay, Penelope."

Gurgling a slight laugh over her sniffles, Penelope smiled back through the line, "Kinda loving you, Derek Morgan. Go get your bad guy." _/click/_

Morgan closed his phone and walked into the conference room, looking at where Rossi was standing before the glass board with what notes they had there. "So, Rossi, you didn't tell her about my watching her at her group meetings?"

Rossi sighed. He had hoped not to have to bring anything about this relationship into their work lives. At least not this way. "Why drag you into our argument. She was upset with me, Morgan." With a stern look indicating he wanted to end this discussion, he added, "And, she shouldn't feel like she can't talk to you about her life. You're her closest friend and I'm not going to take that away from her just because we argue."

"You're an okay man, Rossi." Derek moved to the table, picking up a folder before sitting down. As he moved the chair out, and before anyone else could step inside to hear their conversation, he added, "She wants to talk to you. Needs to talk to you when you get back."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

Penelope finished getting ready for bed. The team was getting back tonight and she wanted to try and get some sleep before talking to Dave. He had texted to let her know they had landed the jet and the team was back. His text had come before even Morgan's. Hope that she and Rossi would be able to talk this out was fluttering in her chest. Fighting against her need to put her head in the sand and pretend nothing had ever happened. Jerking at the knock on the door, she checked before opening the locks, taking a deep breath before opening the door to David Rossi.

For a few seconds, they both stared at each other before he broke the silence.

"Can I come in?" Dave's voice rumbled quietly and Penelope felt her heart do that weird fluttering thing again.

"Yeah." Stepping back, she shut the door behind him.

He had his go bag thrown over his shoulder and he came to a stop in the middle of her apartment. He didn't move, not even to sit down his go bag and for a moment, Penelope felt lost, not knowing what to do. Walking to stand in front of him, she couldn't sit down while he was still standing. And she was beginning to feel uncomfortable in her pajama bottoms and shirt with him still dressed from coming off a case.

"I thought we might talk tomorrow." There was a question in her tone as she shot a rapid glance towards him before looking back down at her hands. Rossi's silence felt like a knife as he didn't reply. "You know, if that's okay?" When there was still silence. She stepped backwards, just wanting to go curl up under her covers and clutch her pillow close. "Unless, you don't want to talk. If you don't, that's okay, too. We can just go back to the way it was." Rambling to try and cover the fast blinking of her eyes and the uncomfortable hardness lodged in her throat that was making it impossible to swallow, she twisted her hands together even tighter, refusing to look at him again.

So, she was startled when Rossi reached out to clasp her hands in his, stilling their repetitive winding together.

"Penelope." Dave paused before continuing, "Kitten, I want to talk. We need to talk. Tomorrow would be fine. But, I found myself driving over here when I should have been driving home. I-" finally meeting her eyes, Dave added, "I can't spend another night like the last two weeks. I need to hold you tonight. To know that you're still here."

Watching as Penelope froze and her lips parted, he rushed to add, "Nothing sexual tonight. Just, Cara, I _need_ to hold you."

Closing her eyes, Penelope became honest with herself, that she needed this to. Without saying a word, she nodded. Pulling one hand free but leaving one with fingers laced into Dave's, she led him through the doorway into her bedroom. Motioning him towards the bathroom, she pulled back the covers and got in, laying down facing the wall of her bedroom. Listening calmly, she heard Dave drop his bag onto the floor and walk to the bathroom. The shower ran quickly and other normal sounds emerged before he opened the door and turned out the light. Only the small blue and purple nightlight from the corner lit his form, throwing a shadow that Penelope watched as it moved across her room. Her bed dipped behind her as Dave slid beneath her covers. Waiting a moment, she tensed briefly at the first touch of his arm pushing under her pillow and the other wrapping around her waist. Feeling the movement of material behind her, she realized that Dave had put on pajama bottoms himself and was curled up against her.

Warmth surrounded her and for the first time, Penelope felt like she was actually fully home, where she was supposed to be. With a fast hushed sound, she squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt tears escape to travel slowly down her cheeks. Joy and anguish and fear and caring all surged inside her along with everything else she had battled against this past time period, but more overwhelming than anything was the feeling of serenity.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh." Dave's voice came to her with the sound of quiet thunder, rumbling against her back, and he held her tighter. "We'll work it out. Tomorrow, Cara. Tomorrow. Just, sleep for now."

Giving up the fight to hold back the tears, Penelope relaxed, crying silently as Dave held her, unconsciously noting the few drops of wetness that seemed to fall against her neck behind her. Letting the comfort of Dave wrapped around her and the safety of her home seep into her and provide her with a sense of peace, she let herself slip into sleep.

Dave bends his arm and leans against the wall. He had promised Penelope that this wasn't going to be about sex. And he was going to keep his promise. With a look down, he grimaces. A whole week away from his Kitten. And before that, four days separated by an argument. An argument that could more than likely have been avoided. Being right was not worth this. And if this was the result of being right, then maybe he wasn't as 'right' as he thought he was. Letting his forehead fall against his arm with a groan, he listens briefly to the sound of water hitting the ceramic tiles around him.

Sliding his right hand down over his stomach, gathering lather and suds as he does so, he wraps his hand around his hard cock. With a gasp, he takes a few slick strokes, letting his fingers slide over the head. His heart is now beating faster and suddenly the steam in the shower seems to make it harder for him to catch his breath. His whole body is wound tight. Has been since he first brought Penelope's curves back against his body last night. Cupping himself, he let his soapy fingers play as shivers rushed in small waves over his skin. Even here in the shower, her scent surrounded him. There was no escaping his need of her.

The hot water from the shower beats against his spine and with a sigh; he enjoyed the slow heat that crept up his spine. With a thumb curled around the base of his cock, he ran his fingers back again and released another groan back into the air. Unable to stop, his hips roll forward and back as his thighs tense and his hand closes as it runs up and down his cock. With a deep breath he drags in a lung full of steam. Even here, in the shower, his nostrils flare as he takes in the scent of soap and the underlying perfume that is uniquely Penelope's.

The rhythm keeps pleasure building throughout his body and he lets out a gasp that echoes around the bathroom. With a twist of his wrist, his fingers tease the tip before sliding to the base again. Desire is flowing through him and his patience is gone. The pause to lather up his hands again seems too long. All his concentration is focused on the practiced stroke he returns to. His hips snap forward and back with his movements. Closing his eyes, he wishes with every fiber of his being that Penelope was here with him. Her curves all slick and pressed against him. Spread open and accepting him, wet heat surrounding him. "Penn." The groan of her name is released into the room involuntarily and he grits his teeth to keep from calling out to her.

Roughly he murmurs, "Yeah." His hips are rolling in a quick rhythm and Dave's arm tenses further where his head rests against it. Turning to his side, he moves his weight onto one shoulder, keeping that hand moving over his cock. Now, with the other free hand, he slides it over his stomach. Coming up, he slides fingers over his nipples. With a quick inhale, he feels almost like choking on the steamy air thinking of Penelope's lips and tongue sliding over them instead. "Good, so good," Dave can't help it. Words and groans are rising from him to echo around the room. It's been to long without any type of release. He had wanted to settle this disagreement between them and then lose himself in his Kitten. But, maybe he needed to take the edge of his need off. And, here, surrounded by her scent, coming warm from her bed, nestled against her curves, is the best place.

The hand that was drifting over his chest, tweaking his nipples, he lazily slid down his chest and over his stomach. In a quick motion, he slides his hand around to cup his ass. With a tight squeeze he let his fingers flicker through the cleft there. Unable to fully reach around without releasing his stroking grip on his cock, Dave let his fingers massage over his cheeks. With short slow motions, he let the tips of his fingers rub around, stimulating nerves he hadn't touched in ages as they darted in. Now, now, his body is on fire as it dances between his hands. He can't believe it's been so long since he's done this as his fingers cup and caress his cheeks behind him. But, he's let himself revisit many things with Penelope that he hasn't done in years.

Teasing fingertips behind him, tight slick grasp in front, and his hips powers between them. Dave shudders with need and he's lost control of any sounds he may be making, only able to keep from shouting his cries. His hips snap forward and Dave comes hard with a cry "Penn!" that he struggles to bite back. Coming in hard spurts over the wall and shower floor, his breathing is echoing with sharp rasps. Dazed, he leans against the wall with all his weight as he pauses to regain control. Heat is still pulsing through his veins as he drops his hands. Standing there for minutes till he regains control, he turns off the water, and leans back against the wall briefly before standing back up.

Pulling the curtain back, he steps out and takes a towel from over the toilet. Drying his face before moving on to rub the rest of his sensitive skin down, he finds his eyes focusing on the sink in front of him. Water was still lying in the sink and toothpaste and brush had been moved. With an unabashed grin he wondered at what point she had come in and at what point she had left. He had nothing to hide from her. Feeling a twitch from down below, he acknowledged that knowing she had been there to watch him, was a turn on. With a quick flip, he wrapped the towel around him and moved into the bedroom to get dressed.

Penelope's absence from the bedroom was conspicuous. Pulling jeans and a shirt from his go bag on the floor where he had dropped it last night, he dressed and stepped into the living room.

"Penelope?" He found her standing in the kitchen. Walking to meet her, he looked down at the coffee cup she pressed into his hands before he got too close. "Do you want to talk?"

She raised her eyes from the cup she was slowly blowing on to cool off. Penelope stared at him a moment before walking around him to the living room area. Taking an afghan off the back of her chair, she wrapped it around her as she sat. She had pulled on a pair of stretch leggings and a large comfortable shirt. Unwilling to spend much time on her hair as all her brushes and bows were in the bathroom, she had pulled her hair into two separate ponytails at the base of her neck and a little to each side, letting her hair fall down over her chest. She could still feel the arousal from watching Dave in the shower spiking through her veins and she did not trust herself to sit on the couch beside him.

"I, well, really, I don't want to talk. I want this to be all over and behind us. I miss you. But, I can't just let this go." Penelope shrugged. There were two separate things they needed to talk about and she chose the easiest one first. "And, Dave, you have to know I didn't mean all that stuff I said about group and you having to share. Group is a safe place. It's the place we come to that lets us know that there are other people feeling the same way we do. It's a place that holds no judgment. And I did all those things. Dave, you are welcome at any time at group." More confident now, this is what she did as a facilitator for the group, talk to new members, she became more positive and encouraging. "Dave, I'm sorry I put pressure on you to talk. Whatever is shared in the group, stays in the group. It's a place you can share your experiences, your feelings, without anyone making judgments and just have someone listen. It calls for honesty." Looking to the side, she added, "I apologize, Dave-"

"Penelope, I know. I know group was your safe place. I shouldn't have just showed up without talking to you first. You don't have to apologize about your anger over me intruding on your group." Dave's voice was steady as she sat facing her on the couch.

Penelope leaned forward, wrapping a hand around his wrist. "Dave, you missed what I was saying. It wasn't that you intruded on my safe place." With a shrug, she allowed, "It is a safe place, but not my only safe place. The members of my group all know everyone there. They know they are all there for the same reason. It's a common bond for all of us. And, you shouldn't have walked in unless you had the intention of being an equal with them. It's their safe place, Dave. If you want to join, participate, you are welcome to attend. I would never tell you not to do something that you needed to do."

"If you really mean that. Let's talk about why you were so upset with me." Turning his hand, Dave clasped Penelope's hand in his. "If you weren't upset about me showing up at group, what had you so upset?"

Tugging on her hand at being reminded of her ire, Penelope finally looked at Dave, renewed fire flickering to life inside her at the memory. "I showed up to group that night to have my coworker tell me that you had called and arranged for meetings to only be held on Tuesdays and Thursdays if her group was also able to show up in a separate room. That you had called the owner who was donating the space and cleared that he had no problem allowing use of another room for a separate group so that there would be more safety for the facilitators and members as they left."

"Penn." Dave was interrupted.

"I'm not arguing against it being safer. But, Dave, all you had to do was discuss it with me. Talk to me about it before you started rearranging my life." On a roll now as the memory and embarrassment of not knowing what her friend was talking about when she had shown up filled her again. "I mean, it's not like we weren't talking to each other daily when you were doing all this. From what I understand, when you first contacted my coworker to ask about it, it was the day before you came to pick me up for our date. All you had to do was talk to me about it. Not make decisions that affect my life without my say in it."

Dave shook his head, "I thought I was helping, Kitten. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Well, safer."

"If you're worried about me, talk to me. If we're going to be together, then we need to work together, Dave." Penelope looked away briefly. "It's going to be as hard for me to do that as you. I'm not used to thinking about how my actions are going to affect someone else. You did all this trying to take care of me. Messing around in my life. But, it's just as likely I would change something in my own life not even thinking about how it would affect you or what you might think. It's going to be hard for me, too."

Dave eased over closer to the edge of the couch and closer to Penelope. Sitting his coffee on the coffee table in front of him, he took both of her hands. "I'm good at my job. Using every skill I've acquired throughout the years at work. Somehow though, I can never transfer those over into my personal life. You would think as a negotiator I would be better at talking with people. Especially those important to me." Taking a deep breath, Dave began, "I know this is late, but, let me share with you this thought I had one night while you were at your meeting."

He went over what he had been thinking and how he had come up with a possible solution. He even went so far as to express his fears for her safety that led him to calling the owner of the building they met in on weeknights. Penelope listened, adding some comments here and there about how the support group had gotten started, what the rules were for each meeting. Penelope got up at one point and refilled both their coffee cups. When she came back, she paused for a moment, before handing him his cup and slowly sitting down next to him. With halting words, she began to share the story of her parents with him and why she felt compelled to start this group.

Only her heart sibling, her chocolate obsession, Derek Morgan, had gotten the full story outside of group. Going over it again was painful, like always. An ache inside that she could never make go away. Dave's arm coming around her shoulders gently, giving her the chance to pull away, was comforting. Finding herself leaning against him, she explained about her family and her life. Giving Dave insights into her character, her whole being, and her issues with rapid changes taken from out of her control. Coming to a stumbling stop, she just relaxed against Dave.

Over the past months, they had talked with absolute honesty about many private things. And while she had mentioned her parents' death, she had not fully shared the overwhelming responsibility she still felt for it. Instead of trying to reason away her feelings of guilt, Dave just hugged her close. Turning so that his back was wedged between the arm and the back of the chair, he settled Penelope's back against his front. Once she was settled the way he wanted, he wrapped his arms around her. Penelope sighed as she laid her arms along his, taking comfort from him. Dave nuzzled his chin onto her shoulder.

"Let me tell you about Carolyn, my first wife. But, first, to explain what Carolyn meant to me, I need to tell you about a girl I met when I was young. Her name was Emma Taylor and she liked reading Oscar Wilde….."

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

It had been a full month since their argument and they were finally starting to get back to their original closeness. Dave seemed to still be trying to hold part of himself in check. Even though Penelope did not regret their fight, she wished that Dave hadn't pulled back. Fights between couples was something that happened. Derek had helped her see that. Whether the couple was dating or friends or coworkers, she couldn't hide herself from problems. No matter how much she wanted life to be uninterrupted by disagreements, conflict was going to happen. She couldn't avoid it.

And now she was facing how to bring Dave back to her. He seemed to be extra gentle and affectionate every time they were together. It was nice and touching and moving. But, she missed her dark wolf. The man that had stalked her through his cabin the first weekend they were together. Sex was loving and brought her to new heights. But the dominance that had so turned her on those first two days and that had graced different moments of their relationship seemed to be gone. She wanted it back. She wanted all of her Mon Loup. Not just this side of him.

Now, she was the one making plans. She and Dave were both off this weekend. She had gone out of her way to make sure that everyone knew they were going to be incognito starting Friday through till Monday morning. Finishing her work, she tidied up before taking the letter she had painstakingly written out the night before. Picking up her completed files, she dropped them out in outgoing and walked up to Dave's office. Stepping inside, she placed the envelope on his desk and left for the day. She had told Dave she wanted to spend their days up at his cabin with him and he had agreed. With a shiver, she hoped her plan worked out. Leaving the office, she rode down the elevator and headed for her vehicle, planning what she had to pack and what time to leave to arrive before Dave at the cabin.

Coming back in to be sure no other files had been added to his list; Dave found the letter sitting at his desk. Taking a seat, he slit the envelope before slowly opening it. He knew it was from Penelope, she had texted him that she had left a letter for him on his desk so he wouldn't send it down to be checked before he read it. He was a little wary. They had slowly been returning to a close relationship that he wanted over the past month. Being careful not to push, Dave had restrained a lot of his natural persona, not wanting to force Penelope into a decision she wasn't ready for. He had caught the glances she had darted at him during certain moments. Something was bothering her. But she had not brought it up yet.

Opening the letter, he caught the length of black ribbon as it fell out. Letting out a breath after coming to the conclusion that nothing bad could really begin with a length of ribbon in an envelope, Dave began to read the letter.

"_Mon Loup, _

_I have missed you. The complete you. We will argue. And considering both of our attitudes, we will disagree again one day. As long as you try to listen and understand my view, I will promise to try and not run and hide from problems as well. I want you back. All of you. _

_So, David Rossi, I promised you time alone. Time with no interruptions where I will only be yours. _

_I am heading for your cabin to cook for you. And I'm offering you complete control over this weekend. We've talked before about likes and dislikes when dealing with control. Well, it's time to play. If you want to. If you agree, I have safe words I've decided on. Red means stop immediately. Yellow means ease up. Green means everything's fine, don't stop. And Purple means I'm emotional about this and we need to stop and talk. _

_The black ribbon is a way for you to let me know when you get here if you are agreeable to my plan or not. If not, just keep the ribbon put away when you get here and our weekend will just be us two together. If you want to play, tie the ribbon around me and I'll know that for this weekend, I'm yours in all ways. _

_Dave, we'll be fine either decision you make. But, I did not want to put pressure on you if you didn't want to go this far yet. Plus, I don't want to have a whole discussion about it before we relax with each other. Whatever you decide, I plan for us to have a weekend where we can relax and enjoy each other. This weekend is ours. _

_I miss you, Mon Loup._

_Penelope_"

Penelope flitted around the kitchen in the cabin. Unable to be still and smoothing her hands down once again over her grey flouncy skirt. With a smile, she looked down over her outfit. With a last glance at the way her skirt swayed around her thighs, then the black ankle boots she was wearing. Her top was a mix of blues with an attached grey vest that cinched over her chest. She had reapplied the blue streaks into her hair with a grin. It was the reason she had left early at lunch today. She wanted this weekend to be a good one. Whether Dave took her up on her invitation to play or not, it truly did not matter. She just wanted time with him.

Stepping to the sink to wash the few dishes that she had set aside while she cooked, she froze momentarily at the sound of a vehicle pulling up. Hearing a key in the lock, she relaxed and continued rinsing the bowl in her hand. The door shut and the sound of shoes being toed off and falling to the floor came to her. Drying her hands, she turned and faced David Rossi, letting her eyes travel over him. Damn, the man was attractive. She watched as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. Walking over to her, he drew her in for a hug before leaning back. Staring down at her seriously, he only asked one question, "Are you sure you want to play?"

"Yes." Swallowing after the answer, Penelope leaned up to brush her lips across his. When she went to deepen the kiss, he pulled back.

Removing his hands from her, he reached into his pocket and drew out the black ribbon she had sent to him earlier. With a quiet, "Lift your hair," Rossi turned her so that her back was to him. Pulling the ribbon around her neck, he stroked fingers over it making sure it was all flat and even before tying it in a bow at the back of her neck, letting the ends of the ribbon trail down her back.

Penelope felt her heart flutter as Dave's fingers lingered along her neck. He stepped back with a brief squeeze of her shoulders. "What are we having?"

Taking a breath, Penelope began talking, "Well, my Super Sexy Agent, you have arrived at the Restaurant of the Divine." Dave smiled as she moved around his kitchen. He stepped to her side and began helping her with dinner. They picked up their conversation from earlier, relaxing into each other.

And if Penelope found herself reaching up to brush her fingertips over her throat every now and then, when she met Dave's eyes, she smiled a secretive, happy smile. One that Dave always returned with a quirk of his lips as he let his eyes drift down to follow the faint sweep of her fingers and linger on the black ribbon that graced her throat.

Finishing dinner, Penelope cleaned up as Dave went to put music on for dessert. Placing a red velvet cake on the bar, she sat out small plates. Coming around the bar, she sliced a portion for her and David both. Turning to see if Dave wanted to sit in the living area, she gasped as she found him standing right behind her.

With a hand on her waist, he took a step into her. One step at a time he herded her backwards, almost dancing her backwards with barely a touch. Penelope only stopped when her back came up against the wall and her breath stuttered with awareness. David's hands started at her waist and he looked down into her eyes as he slid them up to her shoulders. Taking a step into her, he pinned her in place against the wall with his hips. He moved slowly, never removing his gaze from her face. Penelope's heart raced as he dropped his hands to grasp her wrists. With slow movements, almost as if he was giving her a chance to protest, he pulled both arms up over her head. She could tell from where he was pressed tight against her stomach that he was aroused. As he crossed her wrists over her head and encircled them with one hand, he trailed on hand through her hair, smiling as the blue strands of her hair trailed from between his fingers. Leaning down, he placed his hand at her throat, tilting her chin up for a kiss with his thumb.

Dave nipped her bottom lip as he drug his lips away from hers, whispering deliberately, "Don't move." Penelope felt her heart race even as she held her position. Bending his knees, Dave reached and slid his hands under her skirt. Flexing them briefly in her thighs, he took the edge of her skirt and brought it up, standing and nudging his leg between hers. Watching closely, he stepped into the cradle of her body, pressing his thigh up against her. With a whimper, her eyes closed briefly as he rocked against her. They flickered open and met Dave's. Not shying away, she watched as Dave's eyes darkened as they roamed over her.

Stepping back, he hooked his hands into the black lace that graced her hips and pulled them down over her hips. Crouched before her, he lifted first one foot and then the other, finishing removing her underwear before standing back up. Dave brought them to his face, inhaling before sliding them into his pocket. Now that she was bare, he raised her skirt again, rolling it up so he could see her. Stepping back into her, Dave ground his hips roughly into Penelope, letting her feel the extent of his excitement.

"I won't be gentle tonight." Dave smiled, slowly. Leaning down he kissed the ribbon that was snug against her neck, listening to her breathing as he did so. Feeling her shudder underneath him, his tone got darker at the effect his actions and words had on her. Dampness against his thigh from her center telling him what he needed to know. Dragging a tongue along the edge of the black ribbon, he pressed a kiss behind her ear. "If you let me do this, I will take you however I want to." His breath stirred curls and she moaned as he licked up and suckled on her earlobe gently. "So, I will ask you one more time, Penelope Garcia." Standing back, but keeping the pressure against her with his thigh, Dave continued, "Do you trust me, Cara?"

She could feel each pulse of her heart pushing blood through her system. "David Rossi, I'm saying yes. Yes, Mon Loup." His eyes became blown, the black pupils of his eyes expanding till only a thin ring of color was left surrounding them. This, this was what she wanted back in her man. His eyes had turned dark with need and she writhed against his leg. Her body was trembling and Dave made a sound deep in his throat.

"I won't be able to let you go after this, Cara. This won't be some little office affair that leaves us friends afterwards. I plan on keeping you for as long as you will let me." He let his eyes roam from where her hands were still being held above her head, down over the blonde hair with blue highlights, her bright eyes behind her frames. Rolling his hips against her, he smiled at the sound she made. With a growl, Dave added, "I won't just make love with you, Penelope. I will fuck you. You will give me pleasure and you will thank me for it." Dave pulled away from her, clenching his fingers in her hips at her whimper of need. Breathing deeply, he spoke normally as he let her go. "Go sit down. I'll bring you your piece of cake and we'll talk."

Penelope walked slowly to the couch. Her eyes tracked Dave's movements as he picked up two plates and walked over to sit beside her. Normally red velvet cake was her favorite dessert, but watching Dave, she knew there were other things she wanted to taste tonight. She was throbbing, sitting on the couch. She squeezed her bare thighs together and shivered. Taking her plate from Dave, she followed his lead, letting him start their conversation where he chose. Once they were finished, he took her plate from her hand and walked to the kitchen area to set them down.

Coming back, Dave sat on the coffee table in front of her. Penelope swallowed hard. Dave's eyes wandered over her form and he nodded. With a tap on her knee and a murmured command to lift, he helped her place her foot between his legs on the coffee table. They both paused as her skirt slid back. Gentle motions were all he used to remove her shoe and lacey socks. A firm pressure briefly under her toes caused her to arch her back in pleasure before he released her leg and let her place it back flat against the floor. Another tap on her other knee and her other foot was in his hands. Removing her shoe and sock, he ran curled his fingers around her calf and ran them up her leg as he placed it back to the floor.

Reaching out, he clenched his fingers once again in her hips, slanting her to encourage her to recline back against the couch she was sitting on. With a tilt of his body, Dave slid hands into her hair, spreading her blonde hair out around her. Keeping one hand on her shoulder to press her against the couch, he drug his other hand down over her chest. Penelope arched and felt Dave's fingers pressing her back, the fingertips pressing into her chest feeling like drops of molten wax. With his feet, he pressed on the inside of her ankles. Without a word, she spread her legs farther apart and Dave slipped to the edge of the thick wooden coffee table. His palms came to lay flat on her thighs, the heat from them soaking into her skin. His words were low as he lazily viewed the woman laid out before him, "So beautiful, my Cara."

Placed between her spread legs, Dave came forward onto one knee on the couch. The material of his pants rubbing against the secret moistness between her thighs as he hovers over her and cups her cheek. "Penelope, you can say no at any time. Red means stop and release. Yellow means slow down. Green means keep going. Purple means stop and let's talk this out. I read your note; I will remember your safe words. Even though I plan on having you dance to my pleasure, I have no desire to see you pushed beyond the limits we have talked about." Stroking his thumb along her jaw line, he gave her one more chance to put a slow this evening down. "Do you trust me to do this?"

"Dave." His name came from her lips on a breath. Placing her hand over Dave's where he was holding her cheek; she slowly nodded up and down three times, wanting to be sure that Dave understood her agreement with no misunderstanding.

One of Dave's hands drug down to her side while his other hand clenched in her hair. Coming to a crouch over her, Dave put more weight on the knee between her legs on the couch as he tipped her head back. His mouth fastened on hers and there was nothing chaste or hesitant about his touch now. As he played with her lips and tongue, his other hand came up to her nipples. His fingers pinched and rubbed with passionate greed over her nipples under her shirt and she gasped into his mouth.

Releasing her lips, he looked down at her, spread out beneath him, her legs spread around his knee on the couch, her skirt working its way up to show her glistening bounty to him. "Unfasten your blouse." His voice was rough as he gave his command. "Open it for me."

Penelope raised her hands from her sides and shakily undone the buttons on her blouse. Pulling the material free from the waist of her skirt, she spread her shirt wide. She watched his eyes as she curled her hands around the black lace that held her breasts. Raising them for his view, she could see his approval of her actions reflected in the look in his eyes. When Dave once again claimed her lips, this time one of his hands came up to roll her nipples while the other tightened in her hair. He pulled back and stared down into her eyes as he leaned down, trailing his fingers down her stomach and under her skirt. When he slipped his fingers into her wetness, she let out a quiet cry and spread her legs wide. He smiled and approval rumbled in his throat as he watched her body twist. Her voice was a keening cry, "Dave. Mon Loup. Please." Seeing her dance below him, against him, for him, with his name upon her lips, was such an enchanting sight. Dave's whole body hardened with a surge of need and his cock held in restraint by his slacks starts throbbing with every beat of his heart now. Penelope was so close to coming that she cried out with need when he removed his fingers.

Rising from the couch, Dave tugged on Penelope's fingers to pull her to her feet. Stepping away towards the far wall, he went to change the music. Penelope stood on shaky legs, watching the movement of Dave's slacks over his thighs and backside as he walked away. Swallowing, she watched as Dave reset the turntable with another record and turned back towards her. Putting more of a sashay in her step, she walked towards him.

"_Caramellino_, you have me here for you all of this fabulous weekend. What plans might you have for your darling Kitten?" Reaching her sexy dark wolf, she drug her bright colorful nails over his shirt, enjoying the feel of his hair roughened skin beneath the material.

Taking her back into his arms, Dave's slow sensuality was driving her crazy. "Now, why spoil the surprise?" With a twirling motion, Dave enjoyed keeping Penelope off balance. He could see the hairs rising on her arms each time he caressed her gently, hear her breathing in and out, feel the weight she rested on him as she became more and more turned on, pressing her heated skin against his. He loved seeing her like this. Having her flirt and tease with him was wonderful. But, it wasn't often that he was able to see the undefended gentle heart of his _Dolce_. And after the recent month they had had, it moved him that she had this trust in him, to let him see her without her usual safeguards. Making these times infinitely precious to him. As they bantered back and forth, he could feel Penelope relaxing into his hands.

With an admiring noise, Dave stopped his motions as the record came to a halt. Releasing his hold on Penelope and easing back, he kept his eyes focused on her as he loosened his tie. Moving over to stand by the couch, he dangled the tie from one hand as he beckoned to her with the other. "Come here, Penelope." His voice sounded impossibly deeper to her ears. One halting step followed the next till she stood before him. He caught her hands, wrapping his tie around her wrists. Automatically checking the knot, she smiled up at him. Dave smiled at her, emotions deep in his eyes as he raised one eyebrow, "Safe word, Cara?"

"Green, Mon Loup." Penelope swayed towards him, loving the knowledge that being with her could do this for him. He stood before her, strong and sure. His form was so masculine. And her eyes sharpened down to where his pants were strained over his erection. Swallowing, wanting more, she added, "All green."

"You are such a dazzling, passionate, and exquisite woman." With a quirk to his lips, David kissed her deeply. "I must thank you."

She swayed at being released from his kiss. "Thank me? For what?"

"Why, for calling me 'little'." This time a grin spread across his face as an intense spark flared in his eyes. "Come here, _Dolce_. I warned you what would happen if you continued calling me 'little'.

Dave took Penelope and turned her to face the back of the couch. With one hand between her shoulders and one curled around her stomach, he firmly guided her into leaning over the back of it. For only a few seconds, he kept her cradled against the hardness of his cock, enjoying the closeness. Nudging apart her legs, Dave slowly raised the back of her skirt.

Talking to her as he soothed his hands over her backside, Dave kept her attention on him, "We're going to start slow, Cara. Last time we tried this, we went to ten. Let's see if you can again."

Penelope nodded into the cushion she was resting against, looking down at where her bound wrists and hands were sinking into the seat of the couch. A small movement only and she had laced her fingers together, liking the way they looked, Dave's tie securely wrapped around them.

Dave struck the first time with a sharp quick motion.

"One, Sir!" Penelope arched at the first sting.

Dave kept his hand between her shoulder blades, fingers splayed wide, feeling her receptivity to each action as they proceeded.

"Thwack!"

"Five, Sir!"

With a hand caressing her, Dave ran his fingers over each cheek, "Kitten, you are doing beautiful."

Beginning again, Dave listened as Penelope kept count, appreciating each response.

"Thwack!"

"Ten, Sir!" Penelope's voice was breathless.

"How are you doing, Kitten?" Dave's voice was inquiring. This was as far as they had come before in their play and he did not want to go any further than she wanted.

"Green, Mon Loup. I'm fine." Taking a breath, Penelope looked over her shoulder, back at where Dave was gazing down at her. His hand between her shoulder blades hadn't let up but his other hand was drawing light patterns over her skin where it was now hot and tingling. Watching for a moment, she came to a decision. "I – I can do a few more. Sir."

Dave's head came up quickly to meet her look. "You can?" Sinking his fingers lower, Dave asked, "Kitten, are you wet for me?"

Penelope purred as his fingers lightly circled her opening, only dipping one finger inside. Her bottom was warm. Throbbing. And each pulse seems to be linked to her clit. The only thing keeping her from squirming with need was the desire to keep Dave's teasing fingers right where they were.

"You are so wet. So slick and nice." Pulling his fingers free, Dave looked back down at her. "Fifteen. Continue the count for me, Cara."

With a firm hand, Rossi began again, watching Penelope intensely. His eyes were drawn repeatedly to the surface of her skin where he could see blood flushing her body pink. Running his fingertips over the dark pink and warm area, Rossi let his hands caress on down the sides of her upturned bottom. He could feel the heated skin where his hand connected, but, all the skin of her body was attaining a gorgeous glowing and flushed look. _Damn_, she was so perfect.

"Thwack!"

"Fifteen, Sir!" Penelope felt herself pulse, wet and hot.

"Come here, Cara." Wrapping his arm around Penelope, Dave drew her to a standing position, but kept her braced against his body. Dragging one hand up her body, he held her to his chest, his hand keeping her face turned so that he had access to her neck and behind. He held her chin in his hand, his fingers lying across her cheek. His other hand travelled lower, slipping fingers between her thighs and rubbing down through her curls. Penelope shut her eyes as she moved gently, unable to keep from riding his hand where it was on her. Each motion brought her up against the hard shaft that prodded into her backside. Easing two more fingers into her, Dave kept brushing her folds, spreading them apart, opening her. "You did so well. I can feel the heat of you, pressed against me, Penelope. I think you deserve a reward, _Dolce_." Finding her little hood that hid her moist secrets, he stiffened his fingers and began stroking. Her hips bucked back into him and he held on tight, not letting his fingers move from her wet center.

Penelope arched in his arms, unable to control the sounds that came forth from her throat. She wasn't sure if she was trying to get away from the intensity of the sensations that Dave was drawing from her or push back harder into them. All she knew, was that she needed – needed something. Whimpering into Dave's shoulder, she pressed her face into the feel of his hardness and the scrape of his shirt into her cheek, "Sir, please." Her voice was strained with want. "Dave…"

Unable to keep from tasting her, Dave lowered his head, tonguing the skin behind her ear before dragging his lips and tongue down her neck. The sound from Penelope's throat as his beard grazed her skin was feverish as she twisted in his grip. Pressing between her legs more firmly, he settled his teeth against her hairline and issued a guttural command, "Come."

Whiteness blanked her vision as she obeyed and Penelope lost minutes in time as she cried out, "Dave!" Her skin was on fire and she swayed in his grasp, only the strength of the man hard at her back keeping her upright. With decreasing shudders, she slowly regained her equilibrium as David alleviated his stroking between her legs, almost petting her. Wrapping both arms around her waist, Rossi hugged her close to him till she started putting weight back on her legs again.

Slowly releasing her, Dave stepped back. He threaded his fingers through hers and with deliberate action, walked to the chair across from the couch. A sharp tug ad she was tumbled into his lap. Still feeling a lassitude in her muscles, Penelope moved to his commands till she was positioned across his legs with her head on the arm of the chair and her legs propped on the arm of the other side. Reaching beneath her, Dave unhooked the few clasps of her bra. Using a careful touch, he ran fingers along the cups of her bra before pushing it up her chest. Her nipples were already hard and she shivered as the lace brushed roughly over them. Now her shirt was parted and brushing her sides, her bra was up above her breasts and Dave was slowly rolling her gray skirt up to her waist.

Dave looked down at the woman gracing his lap. "If I was less of a possessive man, I would put you display." With long fingers he began smoothing rough fingertips over her breasts, rolling her nipples and Penelope closed her eyes as sensations surged throughout her body. Her body felt tight and swollen, blood pumping sluggishly with each beat of her heart, heavy and hot through her veins. "Every man who saw you would be envious. And women would be jealous of how your body would sing beneath my fingers. You would be glorious." Resting one hand against her throat, he watched her face as he brushed the black ribbon that snuggled against her white skin. His other hand cupped one of her breasts and his thumb played with her nipple. Dragging his thumb around the red and aching nipple, he thrummed the edge of his thumb over her before rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. "I'll never be able to display you though. I'm too possessive of you. Of our time together." He almost seemed to be sunk in memories. "You laugh and I smile. You twirl through the pen and I want to take you dancing." Gazing back down at her, the earthy tone of his voice had her dripping.

"Yes." Penelope never wanted to be put on display before others, but she swore she could feel the hot perusal of Dave's eyes on her sprawled body, "_Yours_, David." He had her so excited. Stretching before him, she lifted her bound hands over her head and draped them behind her over the arm of the chair. For moments, all that was heard in the room was the sounds of music, David's murmuring commands, and Penelope's soft whimpers and cries.

Moments later, Penelope found herself straddling Dave's thighs, her arms around Dave's neck and still bound with his tie. Dave had rolled her skirt up around her waist and semi-tucked it out of the way in her waistband. Her head was thrown back and Dave was currently working his tongue at her breast, as well as using nipping bites and rough caresses from his bearded cheek to turn her skin red. Whimpers were coming from her throat as she rocked ardently against him. One of his hands cradled her bottom and he was helping her to rock against the hard thick ridge only separated from her by the material of his pants. With one last tight pinch and roll to her nipple, he moved his other hand down and forced them between their tight bodies, letting Penelope rock herself frantically against the added stimulus. When Dave pulled away and removed his hands, Penelope gave a short, sharp scream of need. "Dave, I want to come. Please!"

Dave let a lazy smile flow across his face and with a smart brisk slap, brought her eyes open and focused on him, "Not yet. Behave for me." Tipping her back, he removed her arms from around his neck and unknotted his tie from her wrists. Maneuvering her from his lap in defiance of her protests, he rose from the chair. He straightened his clothes slowly; aware of her pleading eyes begging him. "Upstairs for me." With a firm hand, Dave led her to the base of the stairs. "Upstairs, strip, and brace yourself over the end of the bed for me." Penelope stopped at the first step at his last words. Feeling her pause, Dave's eyes met hers. "Is there where you're going to use your safe word, Cara?" Dave's dark eyes questioned her.

"Green, Mon Loup." Penelope raised her head, unable to keep her body from listing towards the heat of Dave's physique. "Please, David."

A firm slap to one still pink cheek and Dave was encouraging her back up the stairs. "Then, be ready for me, Cara."

Dave paused at the top of his stairs, staring at the sight before him. With short strides he came up behind Penelope and pushed his hips against the pink curves of her ass. She stretched up on her toes, till his hard cock was centered between her cheeks. "Stay." Dave pressed her head down so that her hair brushed his bed. Penelope shut her eyes as he moved away, listening for where he was. He was still fully clothed and the soft 'shushing' noise of material seemed heightened in the quiet room.

David undid his pants, letting them fall open and loose at his waist. Bringing out his hard length, he slowly encircled his length, stroking himself to the vision she made before him. A few steps forward and with a brief bend of his knees; his cock was between her legs and nestled up into the center of her. Without pressing inside, with short brief movements he rocked till he was cradled between her lower lips, lying hot against her clit. Dave began rocking his hips, pushing his arousal with smooth motions through Penelope's slick wet flesh, never entering her body. With his hands on her hips, he controlled the twisting of her body.

With moaning complaints, Penelope could feel the hairs on her arms rising and shudders flowing throughout her body. With her head pushed down, she could see the head of his cock nestled against her every time he rubbed across her clit as he pushed up against her, the hair roughened skin of his lower stomach tickling the sensitive skin of her bottom. She could see him growing slick with her own moisture and her eyes fastened on him, hunger flowing strong at the few drops of pre-come that covered the head of his cock.

When he suddenly stopped, Penelope couldn't help but keen his name. "Dave…."

"No." Dave's jaw was clenched. The need was stronger in him and it was taking all his control not to end this moment. "You'll come when I'm ready for you to come, Kitten."

Penelope almost fell onto the bed as Dave turned her around to face her and pushed her to sit upon the cover. She wanted him. Wanted him with ever fiber of her being. Wanted him with such great desire that she would gladly drop to her knees to suck his aroused flesh till he was so hard he'd _have_ to take her. Take her in all the ways her body craved. Feeling her hands creeping toward her center, she tucked them beneath her thighs, not wanting to disappoint her wolf. She unknowingly leaned towards him and with a dark look, Dave let her, only cupping the back of her neck with one hand thrust through her hair. "Go ahead, Cara. Taste me." Reaching down with one hand, he stroked himself, letting his hand come up with a twist at the end and catching the few drops of pre-come with his thumb. Pressing down on her lower lip, his eyes grew impossibly hot and seductive as she sucked in his thumb, "_Taste us_."

Removing his thumb, he brought her head closer to him, letting her take control of her motions as she braced her hands on each of his hips and began licking over his length. When she moved to swallow the head of his shaft, his hand tightened in her hair and for a few seconds, she was unable to move. "Tongue only, _Dolce_." She sat before him, clenching her thighs together vainly as she worked over his hardness. With loving commitment, she swathed his length with her hot tongue, probing areas that she knew made Dave hot. When he raised his other hand to her cheek and pulled her away, she could only breathe heavily as she looked up through her lashes at his ruddy features. His thumb moved to rub across her friction swollen lips. "Perfect. My perfect Penelope. So beautiful."

Using his hands, he had her lay back on the bed, her knees bent and her feet still planted on the floor. Bending over, he placed both hands beside her hips, looking up at her, "You're not allowed to come. You will wait for my permission, Penelope. And watch."

She could only nod. David went to his knees between her thighs. Penelope's eyes were wide open and she could not pull her head away from the sight of David Rossi's head bowing down toward her. With the first swipe of his tongue through her curls, every muscle in her body locked to attention. Her nipples ached. Her whole body felt like it was going to fly from the bed. A hiss of indrawn breath and she was fighting not to slam her eyes shut as she watched the top of his head sway with small motions as he licked long and deep through her. Pausing to suckle the edges of her dampness before swiping at the deeper wet heat within. Finding the small bundle of nerves at the apex, he paid special attention to it, rubbing over it roughly with the flatness of his tongue before tonguing lower. A low wanton cry was pulled from deep inside her before she could stop it as she got closer to release. She struggled to suppress the need, wanting to please him. His eyes flickered up to catch her gaze and she struggled to hold on. Wanting to please him. Knowing how much he was enjoying himself right now. When he dipped two fingers into her, her mouth dropped open, gasping for breath. With a strangled scream, she felt her whole body tense up and pulse one huge wave flowing from her. "DAVE!" She screamed, her muscles knotting with the strain of holding of the decree her body was calling for. Want and lust rolled through her.

Coming back to herself enough to realize she had held – held to his command – she opened her eyes, unaware that she had even closed them. Looking down, she could see Dave's eyes staring at her from where his head was laying against her thigh. His pupils were blown, so wide that no color was left in them. With a growl, Dave rose over her, curling his hands under her arms, he drug her farther up the bed, kneeing his way between her thighs. Hauling back, he thrust in hard and to the hilt. Penelope raised her hands back over her head, slapping against the headboard and holding on tightly. "David." She shuddered at the feel of his shirt scraping against her aching nipples, not realizing he was still fully dressed until that moment. Each motion heightened her sensations, the material of his pants and his shirt causing sparks from her nerve endings from all over her body, everywhere her skin came into contact with her wolf. Arching into the feeling, she thumped her head into the bed.

"You're so wet, Penelope." Dave's voice in her ear as he powered into her, taking her hard and deep. His satisfaction echoed in his voice. He licked the sweat from her skin, kissing her neck and raised his head to growl in her ear. Penelope's legs shook as she tightened the around his hips and her nails scratched against the headboard as she tightened her hold.

Reaching up, he took her hands from the headboard only to press them above her head and into the bed, holding them there with one hand. The other ran down her side, lifting a breast up, he latched his lips around it, sucking and laving it with his tongue. Releasing it with a soft pop, he looked down at her, keeping a steady driving thrust between her thighs, the molten heart of her swallowing his cock with each lunge.

"David." Penelope's head lolled on the bed. "Please. Dave, I want-" with a shudder she finally opened her eyes and stared up into his, "David, I _need_ you."

Dave's control was starting to slip. She was like liquid gold in his arms. She had obeyed every order. She had trembled on the edge of orgasm and hung on just because of the pleasure he took from her body. She had surrendered total control of her body to him. And every time she cried out for more, it had been his name that fell from her lips. His she had called for. He was fast loosing the last of his control now that her legs were wrapped around him and her wet heat was welcoming him. Hooking his arm under one of the legs clenched around him, he spread her open and impaled her. Her scream of need in his ear only added to the breaking of his control.

With a growl he flicked his tongue along her neck, commanding, "Now, Care. Come." Surging within her, he ground his hips, and Penelope lost all as an explosion of heat shook her entire body. Orgasm ripped through her and she flung her head back in a scream of tumultuous want and need, flying at his command.

"Cara," David called against her skin as his hips jerked erratically against hers, all that mattered was being surrounded by her, her want, her need, her love. His thrusts became uneven, "Fuck….Penn. So fucking sweet, so wet and tight. Hold me, Penelope. Take me, Cara." Dave became lost at the glorious feeling of her inner muscles clenching down on him and he came on a hoarse groan, grinding into her with his muscles in paroxysms as he came, long and hard.

Still joined together, Dave released the hold he had on her leg, letting it come to rest back on his hip as he turned them to their sides. Both of them shuddered at the rearrangement as he slipped from her depths. Without the tight hold on her wrists, Penelope let her one of her arms drape down over David's shoulders and her leg curl across his hip. Both of them drifted for a brief time as their breathing slowed down.

Finally moving, Dave stood up and walked to the bathroom. Penelope rolled to her back, still feeling weak. Looking as Dave came back out, she saw that he had removed the rest of his clothes. Her eyes drifted over his handsome face and completely male muscled chest. Seeing the hair of his chest narrow down to a dark trail that came down his stomach and bisected his hips, she watched as his legs strode towards her, caught up by the smooth ripple of muscles there. When he leaned over with a damp washcloth to clean her gently, she raised a hand to press against his chest, over his heart.

Dave paused in his ministrations, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I love you, ya' know." Penelope spoke the words softly and slowly, so that he would know that she meant them. "And it scares me to death sometimes, David Rossi."

Dropping the washcloth beside the bed to remove later, Dave crawled into bed beside her. Lying down without jostling her hand from his chest, he cradled her close, pressing his forehead against hers, "Then let's be terrified together, Cara. Cause, I love you too, Penelope Garcia."

Letting go of their worries for the evening, both tightened their hold, drawing comfort from the other as they drifted to sleep.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM/CM**

A/N: Well. I don't know what to say. I've completed two or three other stories since I once started this story, but this has been my baby, nearest and dearest to my heart. And, now I don't know what to say.

I hope you all have enjoyed the story. And I hope you all, if you've continued reading to this point, have fallen in love with the Penelope and David pairing as much as I have.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Each comment has meant a lot to me since this is the first story I have written. I hope you all have enjoyed it and continue to find others that will bring you a sense of satisfaction as much as writing this one has given me.

Thank you all! KK


End file.
